The Dangers of Dating a Demon
by Veralefae
Summary: A handsome stranger in a fine suit introduces himself to an unassuming girl at a bar. Does he have an ulterior motive? (besides the obvious) at first things seem to be going well but Vera soon learns the danger of dating the sexy but sadistic King of Hell. Rated M because it will get hot in later chapters. The beautiful cover art is by @alexheberling
1. The Bar

**AN:** This is my first story, so please R&amp;R.

* * *

The Bar

Vera sighed and looked out the window. It was a gorgeous spring evening. The sun was softly fading, streaks of light were pouring into the bar and reflecting off of her glass. This was a new place and very fancy, considering the area. This was Huntington West Virginia's first and only wine bar. She had driven here from the small town in Kentucky she called home, just for the occasion.

Vera had a deep fascination for wines and a taste for the finer things in general. But it's hard to afford the finer things on a bank teller's salary of course. Time passed slowly as she nursed her glass of Moscato d'Asti, but eventually the sunlight vanished and was replaced by a star lit night. The bar was open late so Vera did not worry about the time. She liked the new wine bar very much. Wine could be ordered in flights, which consisted of three small glasses of different wines grouped together by similar characteristics. She was currently sampling their "sparkling whites" flight when she was startled out of her inspection of the world beyond the window.

"This seat taken?" the voice was smooth and delightfully accented.

"N-no." Vera managed to stammer out. The man pulled out the chair directly opposite from her at the small high top table. He was a little on the short side, but incredibly handsome. His dark, well-tailored suit practically screamed wealth and success. He had a neatly trimmed beard and intelligent brown eyes. Vera had often prided herself on her ability to gain accurate first impressions. This man was undoubtedly very clever and very dangerous.

"You all alone Darling?" he said with a grin. Looking back later Vera would be sure she had said something smooth like "not anymore" but in reality she merely shook her head rapidly up and down.

British. The accent was certainly British. She hated to admit what it was doing to her. It didn't seem to be so much what he was saying, as how he was saying it. Vera was certain he was twice her age but somehow that didn't matter in the slightest. Vera blinked rapidly trying to force her brain to work correctly. She blushed when she realized she had been staring.

"I-I'm Vera." She said trying her best to put on a pretty smile.

"Name's Crowley." He smiled back.

"Oh" Vera said with a laugh. "Mister Crowley?"

The remark earned a raised eyebrow from the man opposite her.

"You know, like the song." She insisted. "Miiister Crowleeeyyy..." she held the tune surprisingly well.

"Oh that one." He said laughing.

"Aleister Crowley was very interesting." Vera supplied with a nod. "I read a book the other day-"

"You've read about Aleister Crowley?" he interrupted

"Yeah?" _hasn't everyone?_ Her tone seemed to say.

"Oh, most people don't get the connection is all."

She was really liking the deep tones in his voice. But, summoning her will power, she went on.

"Hey," she grinned "what do I care if you give girls at bars your nickname."

Crowley frowned and Vera thought she saw anger flash across his face briefly, but the expression was replaced in a second with a charming smile.

"You're from Kentucky." He said matter-of-factly.

"And you're not from around here either." She shot back with a laugh.

"What gave me away?" He raised both eye brows innocently.

"The same thing that gave me away I guess. Although I really hope my accent's not too bad." She glanced into her glass of wine, feeling more self-conscious than she would ever openly admit to.

"Not at all." The stranger said gently."It's rather adorable. Very southern."

Vera knew she was blushing and continued to stare into her glass.

"You could tell the difference between my accent and the West Virginian accent?"

"Regional accents are a hobby." Vera looked at him dubiously but he seemed very serious.

Vera was surprised she had actually been able to hold a decent conversation with the highly attractive man across from her. It had been some time since she had been a part of the dating scene. She was only twenty five but had never had any luck at all with men. She had not intended to receive any male attention tonight, but was exceedingly glad she had chosen to dress up anyway. Her makeup was soft and natural and her dress was a pale blue. She had felt damn good when she left the house and was thankful, now that a handsome man was sitting near her.

"Let me buy you some wine, Love." Crowley offered.

"Oh, no." Vera's giggle was a bit more high pitched than she would have cared for. "I'm a very modern woman." She laughed

"Well, I'm afraid I'm a bit old fashioned." He replied sternly.

"You really don't have to-"

"Miss!" Crowley cut across her.

The blonde waitress came over with a smile. Vera looked at the tall skinny woman with a small amount of disdain. Vera had always seen herself as too short and too round, long and lean women like this made her feel a bit more angry than was probably rational.

"What can I get you sir?" She flashed a large, strangely genuine smile.

"A flight of sweet reds. And one of dessert wines." He said, winking in Vera's direction.

"And the ice cream." Vera added quickly.

The waitress smiled again and left. As soon as she was gone Crowley began laughing.

"I thought you were a modern woman?"

"Meh." Vera shrugged. "Besides I've always been told if someone offers you something, give them two chances to back out. If they don't take them then the offer is genuine and something they really want to do."

"I didn't offer you ice cream." He leaned a little closer to her. "I like a little bit of greed in my associates, though."

Vera couldn't tell if he was serious. But she could tell that, once again, she was blushing like no tomorrow.

The wine and ice cream were presented and quickly consumed. The glasses were only 2.5 ounces each so it did not take long to drink almost all of them. Crowley kept the conversation light and interesting. He asked about her job and her background and she was happy to tell him. It had become clear to her that this was a real date, an impromptu one, but a date none the less.

"How did you know I only like sweet wines?" she asked.

"I could just tell." He did not say any more.

"I told you where I work. What about you?"

Crowley's grin seemed very smug when he replied.

"I'm a stock broker."

"Oh come on." Vera protested. "Not around here."

"You have already pointed out I'm not from around here." Crowley said sharply. Vera still looked skeptical.

As proof Crowley slid off the jacket of his suit and handed it to her. The label very clearly said Gucci. Even Vera could see the high quality stitching that had gone into the garment. She had also noted the scent of heavenly cologne radiating off of the item in her hands. There was a strong hit of musk mingled with a hint of whiskey, and the strangest, barely detectable undertone, almost like smoke.

"It could be a fake…" she said very quietly as she handed the garment back to its owner. _Or I could be dreaming_, she thought. There was no way a hot, insanely rich British guy was into her. She was sure that at any moment he was going to get up laughing and say it had been fun to spend an evening with the common folk.

"I don't buy fake things." His voice had a hard edge to it that very couldn't help but find arousing.

"Sorry." She muttered, hoping she hadn't really made him mad. She was feeling a little pathetic sitting near him with her southern accent and J.C. Penny's dress. As if he could read her mind Crowley leaned in a little closer and whispered.

"That's a beautiful dress, Vera." A mix of the complement and hearing her own name come from him made her blush and look away demurely.

"Thanks."

"I bet you'd look even better out of it."

His grin was sharp and predatory and Vera knew she should be offended by such words coming from a man she had never met before, but she wasn't. Something in his grin told her that he would know exactly how to do certain things. She was suddenly nervous that he had guessed the kind of things she would like. The things she had never told anyone.

Crowley slid a still partially full glass of wine towards her.

"Drink this."

"Oh, I think I've had-"

"Now." He interrupted firmly.

Vera felt her body's reaction to his commanding tone and took the glass without another word. She drank it all. It was several moments before she could force the shame she was feeling down enough to look him in the eye. His face was pleasant but there was no mistake. He knew.

"I think we could have a lot of fun." Crowley said with a grin.

"It's like those stupid fucking books." The expletive fell from her mouth before she could stop it. She really hated those books, though. She was even more furious when they had become insanely popular. He chuckled lightly.

"Oh, there will be fucking, but it will not be like those stupid books." Hearing him use such language was almost enough to have her ready to go right then. But Vera was a very sensible girl and she knew that this was too good to be true.

"I'm sorry, but we are closing soon." The happy blonde lady said. With the tension of the moment broken Vera let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Crowley handed the lady some money and Vera noticed that he didn't even bother counting it. He stood and did the classic "ladies first" gesture while holding the door open.

The night air was warm and very pleasant. The delicious sent of flowers wafted on the steady breeze. This part of the city was deliberately kept clean and pretty. Many other parts of town she would not want to be in at night.

"I'll walk you to your car." Even though her car was almost within sight of the wine bar Vera did not protest. They walked in silence.

"Do you have children?" Crowley said with some surprise.

"What?" Vera was startled. "Oh, no." she said with realization.

He was staring at the purple Dodge Caravan that was clearly hers. There were no other cars on the street. She giggled self-consciously.

"I know, it seats six but there's only ever me." Crowley seemed to be regarding the car with suspicion.

"My dad owns a used car lot. Basically I drive whatever didn't sell fast enough. Until it dies of course. This year's model is a van. Last year was a crappy little two door."

Crowley smiled, satisfied with the answer.

"For a minute there, I thought my Intel was wrong." He seemed relieved.

"You're what?" Vera wasn't sure she had heard him right.

"My intuition." He said nonchalantly."I was afraid my intuition had been wrong. I have very keen instincts. I can read people." He leaned his face in close to hers and even though Vera had been about to protest that that was not the word he had said, she suddenly could say nothing.

Her heart was racing in her chest. Crowley continued to step toward her and Vera retreated instinctually, until she felt cool metal against her skin. She was suddenly afraid. Her mind was screaming to her that this man was dangerous but her body would not respond. Crowley closed the distance and with an unnecessary amount of force brought their lips together. The kiss was rough. Crowley dragged his hands down Vera's spine and she gasped in spite of herself. He didn't touch any part of her that would have scared her off immediately, instead keeping one hand on the small of her back and the other rested at the base of her neck. He radiated power and Vera felt she could taste it. He was domination incarnate.

When she finally broke the kiss for air Crowley tugged sharply on the hair that he had skillfully wound around his fingers. The pain was followed quickly by a rush of pure pleasure and Vera moaned in a very un-lady like manner. Crowley smiled broadly before capturing her lips again. He pressed their bodies together, pinning her against the cold vehicle. She felt a rush of nerves and pleasure when she realized exactly what was digging into the sensitive skin of her stomach.

"You are going to be so much fun, Darling." He whispered viciously into her ear. The harsh tones made her weak in the knees.

"Let me see your phone." He had pulled away and stretched his hand out expectantly. Vera stood blinking for several moments. Crowley looked as though nothing had happened but she knew she did not look so collected. She didn't even consider refusing him. She removed her phone from the small green purse she was carrying.

"What is this?" he asked wrinkling up his nose.

"What?" she said hotly. "It's a Five C."

"Your phone is too old, Pet."

Vera huffed indignantly, refusing to acknowledge what he had called her and what it did to her.

"We can't all be stock brokers." She said impatiently, trying to smooth her hair back into place.

Crowley grinned and continued to tap away on the phone.

"I'll get you a new one sometime."

Vera rolled her eyes, knowing there was no way he could be serious. He handed her back her "old" phone.

"There. Now you have my number."

"Hey!" she said realizing. "I have a pass code on there!"

But Crowley would only grin. With an exasperated sigh Vera looked down at the number he had added as "that charming Devil from the bar" the title barely fit. She raised an eye brow at him. Then looked at the number and felt her blood boiling.

"Seriously!" she practically shouted."If you were going to give me a fake number you could have at least made it believable!"

The phone read 666. No one's number could be that short, and even if it could, surely that was not a number that would be assigned. Crowley was unaffected by her violent emotions.

"Call it." He said simply.

"Fine!" Vera hit call and was startled when it actually began to ring. Crowley's jacket pocket buzzed and for proof he took his, top of the line, cell phone out and showed it to her. Her own number flashed across the screen. She hit end call.

"Uhh sorry." She was trying not to wonder why his number was what it was.

"No worries, Love." He said pouring on the charm. "And now I have your number." He winked.

Vera smiled and looked down at her phone before carefully tucking it into her purse.

"So I'll see you-"she stopped dead. The man was gone. She looked timidly around the other side of her van, and even peered into her own back seat. He had completely vanished. _I guess besides fancy suits and custom phone numbers, apparently money also gives you the ability to teleport_ she thought angrily. She felt more than a little uneasy as she got into her van and drove away.


	2. The Text

**AN: **Thank you to everyone for reading and following! I'm glad that the story does appeal to others. Please Review! These first few chapters are a little slow, but don't worry! The plot is going to get rolling!

* * *

The Text

Vera was not really enjoying the movie. It was tacky and overdone. She had wanted to watch the action movie with Liam Neeson being surly and shooting people in the face. Instead she was here seeing this abomination of a film. The slap stick buddy comedy was grating her nerves. Her friends had insisted though and so the decision had been made.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and, even though she knew it was rude, she slipped the device into her palm and studied it. Suddenly she felt a little dizzy. It had been two weeks since what she referred to as "the bar incident" had taken place. She was positive at this point that she had made up the sexy British guy who called himself Crowley. But there it was on the screen. "That charming Devil fr…" her phone read. She rolled her eyes. Of course such a long contact name hadn't fit. Her heart was racing. He had texted her.

"Come outside", was all it said.

Vera could feel her nerves kicking in. She hadn't been given longer than thirty seconds to make up her mind when another text flashed onto the screen.

"Now." It said simply.

Without allowing herself to think any further Vera stood. After whispering a half hearted apology and lame excuse to her two friends, she left. Vera departed the theatre somewhat cautiously, not sure what she was afraid of. There he stood. Crowley was wearing a dark suit and long over coat. His breath swirled and billowed in front of him in the cool fall air. His tie was a deep purple and lightly stripped. Vera was trying her best not to look flustered.

"What took you so long?" he sneered. Vera was brutally reminded of what his voice did to her.

"I was in the exact middle of the theatre! You try maneuvering around six fat ladies and three questionable spills in under sixty seconds." She was pleased to see he was actually laughing at the remark.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked suddenly. Vera balked at the question.

"I didn't think you would like it if I called you. You said you were old fashioned." She tried her best to sound apathetic.

"You're right, I wouldn't have liked it." Vera noticed he dropped his voice even lower to deliver this sentence. She shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, Crowley grinned.

"I've decided to woo you, little Love." He said.

"Oh…" Vera replied hesitantly. She wasn't sure if his idea of "wooing" was flattering her until she gave it up, or if he was interested in something more permanent, and she wasn't sure if she cared.

"Ok then." She replied cheerily.

"But I want you to know-"he had closed the distance between them before Vera could even register his movements. He wound one arm around her waist and spoke directly into her ear.

"This is all on my terms. I will decide what we do and when, and you'll like it." His voice had a hoarse, forceful tone and Vera was struggling to comprehend what he had actually said. She nodded shakily and Crowley relinquished his hold on her.

"Now then, you need some new perfume." The change of subject was a slap in the face for Vera.

"What?" she stammered, hoping this wasn't a rich guy way of saying "you stink."

"Well, at first I thought the scent had something of a naïve charm-" He gestured loosely with his hand "But up close it smells coarse and common. And I don't like it."

Vera raised both eye brows very high on her head.

"Well, excuse me Your Highness, I did not mean to offend thee." She did her best to mock his accent.

"I like being called that." He said with a leer. Vera had never met a man capable of using only an expression to get her blood racing.

"In any case, where is the nearest perfume shop?" Vera couldn't believe he was serious.

"Don't be a dick." She said, trying to feel bold. Crowley frowned.

"Listen Darling, I'm wearing Clive Christian No.1, it comes in a pure crystal bottle with a diamond inset on the gold stopper. I'm not going to stand around near you and your dollar store, clearance bin body spray."

Vera gave him a very skillful bitch face and turned her head away slightly. Realizing that his idea of a nice gesture was not going according to plan, Crowley switched tactics.

"Don't be like that." He said giving her an honest smile. "I'm trying to be nice! I want to buy you something-" he hesitated but apparently was unable to help himself "-that you desperatley need."

"You're not very good at being nice." Vera observed. Crowley shrugged and held his palms out in a very endearing "what'cha gonna do" gesture.

"I don't have a lot of practice."

Sighing, Vera pointed to the set of buildings across the street.

"That mall has a Macy's in it. They have a perfume counter."

Crowley turned and looked at the aforementioned shopping center with suspicion.

"Seriously?" he scoffed.

"Seriously." She replied flatly. Crowley seemed to be debating something.

"You know-"he began slowly "I could always- "

"If you offer to fly me somewhere in a private jet I will turn around right now and walk back into that horrible movie." Vera interrupted. Crowley chuckled.

"Don't trust me, Cupcake?" he asked.

"Not at all." Vera said seriously.

"Good." Crowley nodded sharply.

"Never trust anyone."

And without another word he turned and began walking in the direction of the mall. Vera hurried to catch up. They walked the short distance in comfortable silence. Crowley sneered when they reached the large glass entrance but did not say anything. Vera laughed at him when he held the door open. The greasy scent of the mall food court wafted to Vera and she realized she was starving.

"Hey, we coul-"

"I'm not eating here." Crowley interrupted. Vera laughed again.

"You're a fish out of water here, huh? Stuck with us common folk?"

"That's adorable." His tone was more than a little condescending.

"What?"

"You said 'folk'"

Vera frowned. Crowley put his hands up in mock resignation.

"Well, lead on."

Vera walked briskly in the direction of Macy's, trying not to let on how much the dig at her accent had stung her. She was sure her drawl wasn't very noticeable. She had honestly put a great deal of time and effort into keeping it out of her voice. When she was in high school she had been mocked for _not _having any southern twang. Crowley seemed oblivious to the fact that he had offended her and continued to walk next to her in silence. When they reached Macy's he spoke.

"They have some relatively decent looking things here." He was eyeing a smartly dressed mannequin. Vera stood beside him observing the cold female figure.

"Bleh." She grimaced

"I think they're creepy when they don't have faces."

Crowley grinned.

"Not easily spooked are you?" he asked. Vera thought about the question. She had always been slightly superstitious. More than once she had been sure she could feel eyes watching her. Sometimes her dreams were terrible.

"A little." She finally replied.

"That's a shame, really." Vera raised an eyebrow at his very serious face.

"Come on, then." He said lightly.

"I want to get out of this dump." Vera rolled her eyes but walked to the cosmetics and fragrance section none the less.

Each pretty outfit she walked by made her more and more aware of the fact that she currently wore an old t-shirt bearing a skull and her army style boots. Upon reaching the perfume counter they were greeted by a very tan, heavily made up woman. Vera struggled to contain her laughter, but Crowley paid the woman no such respect. Her eyebrows, which where one hundred percent painted on, turned down into an exceedingly ugly frown.

"What can I do for you?" she grated out. Her bright pink lips seemed to take up the whole bottom half of her face. Crowley coughed, regaining composure.

"Nothing, I'll find what I want." The woman turned around immediately and walked away. Crowley spent a very long time studying the clear glass cases that contained perfume of every kind. Vera was slowly beginning to realize the absurdity of the whole situation and she couldn't shake a very nagging feeling that something was not quite right.

"Eh, it'll do." Crowley seemed to have finally settled on something.

"Miss!" he spoke in a way Vera felt was louder than necessary. The woman came over very slowly. Crowley explained that he was ready to make his purchase. He had chosen Chanel no. 5 because, he claimed, it was the best thing he could pick out of the meager selection available. The woman was not impressed but grabbed the desired package and rang it up.

"That'll be three hundred-"

"No," Crowley interrupted

"I want them all."

"Sir, there are like, seven bottles back here." The lady protested.

"Did I ask you how many bloody bottles there were?"

Vera was surprised by the genuine anger that showed on his face. The woman seemed to want to ask something else but thought better of it.

"Crowley I appreciate it but I don't need-"Vera began. His face still looked frightening, Vera watched as he sighed and purposefully schooled his features into a more pleasant face before turning fully to look at her.

"Nonsense." He said with easy grace. "And don't argue with me."

He gave her a mind numbingly vicious smile before leaning in a little closer. "Ever."

The lady across the counter cleared her throat and gave Crowley a total that had Vera panting. _Don't freak out_, she told herself, _so what if that's twenty percent of what you make in a year_. Crowley causally removed a card from his wallet. Once the purchases were placed in a bag they left the store. Outside it was slowly becoming night. The cool evening air was exhilarating to Vera. She smiled watching Crowley as he carefully buttoned his coat up.

"Get cold easy?" she asked. He snorted.

"I'm used to a warmer climate."

"It gets pretty cold around here." Vera offered, not sure what to say to him. She was strongly feeling the awkwardness of a man she just met giving her a present that cost more than her last car. She didn't know if you thanked him or just accepted the gift and went on. While she had been puzzling, Crowley had turned and was walking around the back side of the he building. Vera followed.

"Uh, my car's the other way goof-"she didn't finish her sentence.

Crowley seized ahold of her shoulders and with a swiftness she felt was not normal, he pinned her against the brick exterior. One of his arms snaked around her waist and forced their bodies together. The kiss was deep and rough. Vera knew she should protest but found she really couldn't. His tongue darted into her mouth and she made no resistance, allowing him to control the kiss completely. He wound her hair between his fingers and gave a sharp pull, Vera gasped and tilted her head back. Crowley attacked the newly exposed skin of her neck. At first he kissed gently but the kisses soon turned into bites that were surprisingly aggressive. Crowley smiled when he felt Vera doing her best to squirm away.

"Hu-hurts." She muttered pathetically. Crowley chuckled darkly and Vera could feel her arousal increase a hundred fold. He bit a little harder before whispering;

"Say please."

Vera was angry and horny and thoroughly confused by her body's reactions in every way.

"P-please." She managed to force out. Crowley released his hold immediately and grinned at the bruise that was already forming.

"Quit acting surprised, you know what you like Darling. And I know it too." He graveled into her ear. Vera was a little too dizzy to reply. Crowley returned to kissing her. One of his hands slowly moved position from around her waist. Vera moaned a little more loudly than she would have liked when the sensitive skin of her nipple was gently squeezed. _Sneaky bastard_ was the only sentence she could string together in her head. She hadn't even noticed his hand leaving her waist, much less it going under her shirt and somehow getting past her bra. Crowley grinned at the noises she was making.

"Yes?" he asked softly, Vera nodded. Crowley elicited more gasps and moans from his prey.

"You're a noisy one." He chuckled.

"I like that." Vera would have slid down the wall if he hadn't been holding her up. Even in her haze of pleasure Vera could still not shake that nagging question in the back of her mind. She knew there was some little fact she had noticed and needed to think about. But that was proving very difficult. Crowley's hand had slid somewhere else entirely.

"Come on Love." He said playfully, trying to undo the button of her jeans with his left hand.

"Pay us back for the perfume."

"I'm not…that's stupid…not…" Vera wasn't making very much sense and she knew it. Crowley succeeded in his task. Then it hit her. Her mind cleared like someone had dumped a bucket of water on her head.

"Wait." She said sternly.

"Nope." Crowley replied casually as he pulled her zipper down.

"Get the fuck off me." Vera shouted pushing him back violently. Crowley looked absolutely shocked. The surprise on his face quickly turned to rage. He took a few steps back, stopping short of the dumpster nearby. Vera knew it was all in her head. No one could actually be paralyzed by fear, right? But she was unable to move for several seconds even though she was trying with all her strength. Crowley breathed out slowly and his face became a calm mask. Vera promptly fell to the ground. Disoriented but unwilling to back down she scrambled up.

"I just thought of something." She said forcefully.

"Clearly." Crowley did not seem amused.

"Apparently it was important enough to ruin what was a very good time being had by all."

Vera chose to ignore him.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Oh Hell, is that what you're upset about?" he seemed more annoyed than anything.

"It took you that long to think of it?"

"Well… I was distracted." She retorted.

"What answer would you like? Hmm? That I'm stalking you? Or maybe I've hired a guy to trail you or I've tapped your phone? Maybe I put one of those tracking devices under the hood of your car? Or maybe, just maybe, you posted it on bloody Facebook!" The calm mask slipped from his face a bit as he ended his tirade.

Vera was stunned for a minute. She had been pretty sure the truth was one of the more outlandish suggestions. But she had made a post about going to the movies. She looked down at her shoes.

"I don't remember adding you on Facebook," came the feeble rebuttal. Crowley scoffed.

"Because Facebook stalking and actual stalking are on the same level." He said scornfully.

Vera wasn't sure what to say. She did regret accusing him, but at the same time she was a little glad that she had stopped things when she did. It had been an embarrassingly long time since she had gotten any, but out back of the mall was not the classiest place to be intimate. She had to keep reminding herself that she didn't even know this guy. She sighed.

"Sorry. But hey, you're the one who said not to be too trusting." She tried her best to sound light hearted.

"I'm not going to forgive you for being so rude that easily." Came the stiff response.

"You're going to have to make it up to me." He looked at her lecherously. Vera was currently buttoning her pants.

"Like what?" she laughed.

"I'll decide the next time I see you." He nodded curtly.

"But I believe some punishment is in order."

"Oh, you promise?" Vera teased.

"I'm a man of my word Darling."

The smile faded from Vera's lips. He was serious. Her stomach was doing flips. She had never even considered how to deal with a situation like this.

"Walk me back to my car?"

Crowley smiled and offered her his arm. She accepted, wondering what in the Hell she had gotten herself into.


	3. The Packages

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed, it does encourage me a great deal! So if you want fast updates the best way would be to bribe my ego with reviews! Also if at any point the story isn't making sense or has any major typos please feel free to let me know! Constructive criticism is the best!

* * *

The Packages

"Thank you, have a nice day." Vera intoned with mock enthusiasm. At this point in her life she was pretty good at seeming like the friendly, helpful employee management wet dreams were made of, while simultaneously not giving a shit. Being a bank teller wasn't so bad, she had to often remind herself. It was worlds above her time spent at Walmart. She had endured many horrible experiences that she now regaled her fellow tellers with like war stories. Vera had always been forced to work with the worst parts of humanity when she dealt with "the public" and after seven years of experience she was cynical.

Vera was counting the money in her drawer when she heard her friend gasp. Abby had signed for a large collection of packages, something that was not unusual, but after a moment of sorting she had suddenly become wild with excitement.

"Vera!" Abby had clasped her hands together in front of her face.

"What?" Vera was not amused.

"OH MY GOD!" Came the shrill response.

"What?" Vera was losing patience.

"Oh man!" Her friend cried.

"Dammit, Abby Jessica Dawn! What do you want!?"

"A bunch of these are for you!"

Vera looked suspiciously at the stack of packages. Five of them, along with a bright red envelope, where lined up on the counter.

"There's no return address," Abby stated, poking a package inquisitively. Vera's heart was beating wildly. There was only one person these could be from. Abby gasped again.

"Are these from the guy you ditched us for last Saturday?"

"I think so." Vera admitted

"I didn't think he was real."

"Fuck you, he's real," Vera hissed, before turning to smile pleasantly as the bank manager walked by. Abby assumed a similar, dopey grin until the woman was out of sight. With a slight shaking in her hand Vera grabbed the scarlet envelope and tore it open, there was a letter inside which read:

Dear Vera,

You will be having a romantic date with me tomorrow night. Let's say eight. Actually, dates are always at eight. Seven forty five, then. I will pick you up and transport you to what passes for a fine dining establishment in this back woods corner of the globe. After our last rendezvous it was clear to me that perfume was not all you needed. I have provided you with everything you will require to attend this event. I didn't want to hear "but I had nothing to wear" as an excuse. So I have made that occurrence impossible.

-C

P.S.

Don't open these in front of your coworkers, lest they die of jealousy. Unless you don't like them and want them dead, in which case open away. And if that fails just write me a list Darling.

Vera laughed out right at the last line.

"What? What does it say?" Abby whined.

"Nothing!" Vera quickly stuffed the letter into her pocket, much to the disappointment of her friend. There was something else in the envelope though. Vera carefully extracted two plastic gift cards. One was to the best nail salon in town. The other was for a very exclusive hair studio. Vera felt a little dizzy looking at the amount the cards were good for.

"Open them!" Abby cried, gesturing harshly to the pile of packages.

"No." Vera replied firmly.

The begging that ensued was terrible. Before she knew it Vera was surrounded by her coworkers who all seemed to feel they had a right to know what was in the mysterious parcels. Vera had seldom been so thrilled to see 4:00 on her computer screen. The curiosity was eating a hole in her stomach. Waiting to open the boxes had been the only logical choice though, she had no idea what they contained.

She couldn't get her front door unlocked fast enough. When she had finally entered her tiny apartment she tore into the packages like a wild beast. The largest box contained the prettiest dress Vera had ever seen. It was black and a little shorter than she might have liked, but the cut of it was exquisite. She quickly threw off her clothes and pulled on the new garment. It fit better than any other item she had ever worn. The gorgeous heart shaped neckline hugged her bust perfectly. She suddenly thought she looked like a real adult. Smiling she removed the dress and laid it across the back of her couch. She noticed the label proclaiming it to be Gucci. She rolled her eyes, _of course it is, _she thought with amusement. Vera felt a little awkward realizing that Crowley had not merely guessed her size but must have somehow known her actual measurements, which was more disturbing.

The next package contained matching black leather pumps. Vera slid one on and realized they were much higher than she had even worn before. _I see_ _no way in which that could be a problem,_ she thought with sarcasm. He knew her shoe size too. Vera was starting to feel a bit more uncomfortable.

Thankfully the next package revealed a necklace, something not size specific. The necklace was made of black metal and glittering red jewels that Vera decided were definitely not precious stones…probably only crystals or something. The thought of the stones being rubies was not something she was willing to consider. The next package was full of some of the most expensive makeup brands Vera had ever heard of, and some fancy European ones she did not know. She was feeling a little woozy considering the price of all these objects. Crowley's generosity was both alluring and frightening. She couldn't help feeling there was a motive to it. Maybe one besides sex, though she very much hoped sex was involved.

Vera studied the last package, something inside her already knew what lay within. When the box was torn open Vera shook her head. It was a lingerie set, she had been right. It was the prettiest little black lace get up she had ever seen. There was a bra and matching panties. She noted the panties were bikini cut not thong style, classy.

All Vera could do was resign herself to the date. She couldn't even bring herself to think about what the cost of these items had been. She wondered if Crowley was only doing all of this because she had doubted his wealth when they had first met. It seemed like a plausible reaction. His way of saying "say my suit's a fake will you, here are some presents I'll casually give you that cost more than a year's rent." In fact, the more she thought about it, the more it seemed that was a very likely thing for Crowley to do. Vera hadn't known him for long but she had come into contact with him enough to know he was an arrogant bastard. She didn't mind that particularly in a man, especially when they could back it up. Crowley, it seemed, could.

It was Thursday and the date was planned for the next evening. She had to work tomorrow and didn't know how on earth she was supposed to get appointments now for her hair and nails. She was mildly offended that her date had deemed these appointments necessary for her to keep. However, she was not about to turn down a visit to the fanciest salons in town, especially when someone else had paid for it. She decided to give the hair shop a call.

"Studio 23, how can I help you?" the woman sounded beyond bored.

"Uh, I need an appointment for-"

"Booked," the woman interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"We are completely booked."

"Oh, uh I have a gift card I got today, how long are they good for?" Vera was very unhappy with the ladies attitude but maybe she would go back later. She'd just have to get her hair done somewhere else tomorrow.

"Wait," the lady sounded hesitant.

"Is your name Vera?"

"Yes…"

"The gentleman who bought the card made you an appointment for tomorrow evening."

Vera sighed

"When?"

"Well…" the lady sounded a little embarrassed.

"Any time you want to come in."

"What?"

"He said he didn't know what time you would be able to do so he uh, paid quite a bit to be able to book our best stylist for the whole evening. Any time between four and seven." Vera was a little surprised.

"I'll come in around then."

"When?" the lady asked in a hurry. Vera hung up the phone. No fucking way was she giving a definite time so that jerk could schedule more appointments, especially if Crowley had already paid for her time.

The story was the same at the nail salon. Anytime between four and seven. If she wasn't nervous before she was now. Vera was dreading working tomorrow. It was going to be impossible to pretend to be interested in her job, when all she wanted to think about was Crowley. She had already catalogued a thousand ways this date could be a disaster. And a thousand more ways it could be the best night of her life.


	4. The Date

**AN: **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! And yes, I left you a cliff hanger on purpose, sorry about that! Let me know what you think!

* * *

The Date

Vera threw her front door open. She was so nervous she thought she could vomit. She was trying not to though, vomiting was not sexy. _Though I guess maybe to some people it is_, she thought as she sat her keys down. _I guess everything is sexy to someone. _She shook her head, it was time to focus. She had spent all of yesterday shaving practically every inch of her body, so at least that was already done. She hastily put on some casual clothes, tossing her blazer and slacks into the hamper. Then she rushed out the door, desperate to get everything done in time.

The nail salon was a very classy place and the people were surprisingly nice. She took advantage of every service they offered. She had a manicure, a pedicure with massage, and had some fancy oil rubbed into her skin. Even after all of this there was still money left on the card.

Next was her hair. She was washed, cut and then styled. The woman didn't say a word to her and Vera didn't care. She was focused on accomplishing everything on her list. Her blonde hair was pulled into a loose up do with large, soft curls spilling out, it looked fantastic. She went ahead and had her eyebrows done while she was there. When the woman at the front desk gave her the total she snorted but handed over the card. The desk lady seemed a bit offended but didn't say anything.

When Vera returned home she continued her quest to look perfect. She used the fancy lotions that had been in the box of cosmetics and then started on her face. At this point it was no surprise that every shade in the box was a perfect match for her skin. Vera had some skill with makeup, and this was the good stuff. Some of the products were unfamiliar to her, and also in French, which made figuring them out even harder. She decided to stick with what was in English. Soon, even she had to admit, she was looking pretty good.

The clock read seven. She was trying not to get sweaty, in fact she was waiting till the last second to put her dress on, hoping to keep it fresh. A light ding sounded from another part of the house. Vera practically ran to the living room. She snatched up her phone. A text from "that charming Devil fr…"

"Send me your address." was all the text said. Vera smiled.

"Can't you use your magic rich guy powers to find it out?" she replied.

"Of course, but it would be much cheaper if you just sent it to me." Vera was grinning like an idiot and didn't care. She could hear the sarcasm in his response.

For some reason she wasn't entirely sure she liked the idea of giving him her home address. He had sent her packages to her work because she had mentioned her place of employment on their first meeting. Which was pretty concrete evidence he didn't know where she lived. Vera couldn't really justify her hesitation. She liked this guy, knew she was willing to…be intimate with him, and knew he was not going to steal any of her things, but there was just something about him that still scared her. She knew that he was dangerous, for Vera, first impressions were never wrong.

After a moment of internal struggle Vera sighed and typed her address into the phone. She did not specify which apartment number was hers though, and that made her feel a tiny bit better.

"Hope you're ready, Darling." Vera was feeling weak in the knees. She sat the phone down and after a deep calming breath returned to getting dressed.

The panties he had sent fit and the bra was absolutely the best fitting bra she had ever tried on. _I'm going to have to talk to him about not being creepy… because this is creepy. Awesome, but creepy. _She had to admit though, that it was convenient to already have an outfit picked out. Otherwise finding what to wear would have been a huge ordeal. It was impossible to ignore that the submissive in her was a little excited by the fact that she had been given exactly what he wanted to see her in and that he would know that she had done what he wanted.

At seven forty two Vera was standing in front of her mirror. She had applied her Chanel perfume and stood admiring herself. She looked like an actual adult. With a flourish she spun around and strutted back and forth, trying to build some confidence in what she had started mentally referring to as her "way too high" high heels. She actually felt attractive, even with all of her self-loathing and body issues she thought that maybe, just maybe, she really was pretty after all.

Vera walked slowly out onto her balcony and turned to see the parking lot off to the right. She watched a very sleek black car roll up. There was no way it wasn't Crowley. The car parked in a spot right beside the sidewalk that led from the building. Vera grabbed the small black clutch that she had bought on clearance years ago but had never had a reason to carry. Her phone said it was exactly seven forty five. With a grin she decided to wait before going down. _If he blows the horn I'm not going down there._ With her heart pounding she stood by the balcony and surreptitiously glanced out at the parking lot until her phone read seven fifty. After a quick struggle down the stairs Vera did her best to look confident as she strode toward the black car. She rolled her eyes. It was a Rolls Royce. _Of course it is. _ She could see Crowley watching her from inside the car, he gave her a crooked smile as she opened the door and climbed in.

"Waiting to see if I'd blow the horn?" He grinned.

"No!" Vera denied hastily. She was blushing already. Thirty seconds in his presence and she was already turning red.

"You look fantastic," he said earnestly. Vera turned away from him slightly. Willing her face not to go red. A tactic which failed miserably when Crowley placed a hand on her knee and whispered directly into her ear.

"Are you wearing the knickers I sent you?"

She could hear the smile in his voice. Vera shoved him off of her laughing,

"God you're British!"

Crowley laughed too.

"Well?" he repeated after a moment.

"That's none of your business." She retorted.

"Come on," he prodded.

"You'll just have to find out." She stopped laughing instantly. _Shit! Shit! Why did I just say that?!_ Crowley raised both eye brows.

"Sounds perfect to me, Darling." He was grinning in a very unnerving way. Vera giggled, it was high pitched and she instantly hated it.

He backed the car up and pulled out of the parking lot, still smiling. Vera noticed that the car was incredibly smooth and, of course, beautiful on the inside.

"I would have expected you to have a chauffeur." She teased.

"Only when I want the limo." He replied seriously.

"But it's a little conspicuous. And I wanted some privacy." He winked at her. Vera was giggling again. _God I'm an idiot._ She was feeling more nervous by the second.

"You really do clean up well." He said smiling.

"Hey, Buddy, this is our first date I actually knew about beforehand, so you gotta cut me some slack."

Crowley sat silent for a few moments.

"Did you just call me buddy?"

Vera snorted.

"Not something you're used to being called, huh?" She was laughing.

"I can't say it is."

Vera decided to change the subject.

"You, uh, look really good too." She wasn't lying. His suit was black and well-tailored, like always, and his tie was a rich deep red. It took her several seconds to connect that the fabric was the exact same shade as the jewels in the necklace she was wearing. He seemed even more commanding and sure than usual, as though everything was going according to plan. Crowley smiled at the compliment.

"Where are we going?" She had been dying of curiosity.

"Well, this part of the world isn't really known for culinary delights beyond fried chicken and bourbon."

"Watch it." She warned, Crowley laughed and went on.

"We are going to the nicest establishment I could find in Huntington. I would have preferred to take you to Charleston or Lexington, but you still seem a little skittish."

Vera was blushing again, but he was right. She was glad they weren't going very far from home.

"Ok." She smiled guiltily.

"And Bourbon is awesome by the way. I can drink peach Bourbon like a pro."

"I'll bet you can." Crowley replied with a devious sort of smile. Vera opened her mouth but was cut short by a loud buzzing. Crowley growled and pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket.

"Sorry, got to take this." He muttered. Vera nodded.

"What?" He barked into the phone. Vera could not hear the words of the other speaker distinctly, only a tiny whining sound.

"Johnathan you've got to be bloody kidding me."

The other person was talking rapidly.

"If you blow this deal Johnathan I will destroy you." Vera raised her eyebrows. Crowley was one hundred percent serious.

"It's the fucking Pope, Johnathan of course we can do that for him."

More whining from the other end.

"I know you don't have the juice, but I do, moron!" Crowley lowered his voice.

"I will not change my plans for your incompetence. Tell him we can do it and tell him it'll be done by Sunday. And I swear, if you don't call me back tomorrow and tell me the deal is finished I will tear you apart one atom at a time, do you understand me?"

Vera heard a rushed reply. Then Crowley hung up the phone. He sighed heavily.

"Yeesh, I'd hate to be Johnathan." She said smiling, feeling an odd sort of tension in the pit of her stomach.

"My dear, I'm positive you'd do a much better job."

"Sounds like an important client." She laughed.

"You have no idea." Crowley was laughing too.

"I hope it works out for you."

"It always does." His smile was indecipherable.

A few moments of silence later and they had arrived at the restaurant. It was a small but elegant looking white building. Crowley parked and then turned to look at her.

"I hope you enjoy yourself here, but don't forget that you still have some punishment coming." He grinned like this was a perfectly normal thing to say.

"I- uhh-"Vera stammered but Crowley had already gotten out of the car. She breathed deeply, trying to force herself to stop being excited. _Come on body, can you just let me think rationally for once? Is that too much to ask?_ Apparently it was.

The restaurant was absolutely gorgeous on the inside. It was a very contemporary shade of tiffany blue with huge crystal chandeliers. Large paintings hung on every wall. They were all by local artists and had little price tags by them. The hostess led them to a small secluded table towards the back of the restaurant. Crowley thanked her and the lady smiled widely. Vera was hit again by the strange sense of absurdity that seemed to befall her when she was with Crowley. She was sitting in the fanciest eating establishment she had ever seen, wearing a dress and accessories she could never have bought on her own, across form a man that she knew nothing about and who was at least twice her age, and she loved it. It was crazy and it was more insane that she wasn't running away. She knew in her heart that there was no way this could end well, but she didn't care. It was her time to have a little fun. She was tired of always being responsible and she was tired of sitting alone on Friday night watching Mythbusters. If this guy wanted to be her controlling, handsome, rich boyfriend she was going to accept it. She wondered for a moment if that made her a bad person.

"Problem?" The noise broke her out of her contemplation.

"No." she said quickly. She looked down at her menu. There was a sea of words she knew from watching a great deal of Food Network, but she had no idea what any of these things actually tasted like.

"Pork Osso Bucco, Steak Frites, Spinach truffle linguini, this place _is_ fancy." She smiled at her date.

"Eh, it's ok," he replied, "What do you want?"

"Oh, you're going to let me order?" she teased. Crowley smiled a very broad, unsettling smile.

"While I'm glad you had already accepted the possibility of my ordering for you, I thought that tonight at least, I would give you the illusion of control." There were those harsh tones again. Vera was fighting to keep her face pale. _Don't react don't react don't react._

"H-how nice of you." She hoped she sounded light and care free.

"I thought so." He knew what his words had done and his face showed it. Vera was suddenly very interested in her nails and studied the result of her expertly done manicure. When she dared to glance up Crowley was still smiling.

The waitress showed up shortly afterward. Vera was very glad for something else to focus on. Their waitress was an extremely pretty brunette with dark red lipstick. Crowley ordered the Filet Mignon but Vera went with the Porter House. It sounded the least fru-fru of all the dishes. The waitress smiled and walked away. Vera watched her leave appreciatively out of the corner of her eye.

"Excuse you." Crowley said accusingly.

"What?" Vera asked defensively.

"You continue to be a very interesting study." He didn't sound angry.

"What? I just liked her shoes!" Vera hoped she sounded convincing.

"Then let me go ahead and state, the next time we are out if we have a male server you had better not"- he coughed delicately "be interested in his shoes." He emphasized "shoes" so that his meaning could not be misunderstood.

"Oh, but it's ok if I like the waitress's shoes?" she laughed "that's very typical."

"I didn't say it was ok. I said it was interesting." Vera got quite, not sure of what to say. She had noticed his casual mention of next time though, and that had made her very happy. It was time to change the subject.

"Where do you live?" Crowley raised a suggestive eyebrow at the comment.

"Why? Wondering how fast I can get you back to my place? Well, if we leave now-"

"Cool it, mister. No, I'm wondering why a millionaire or whatever keeps hanging around my town of thirty thousand. It's a little creepy really." She grinned mischievously at him.

"If you must know I have a lovely little summer home in Lexington I-"

"It's fall."

"Don't interrupt me." He scolded seriously, before continuing.

"I was on my way home from a conference up north when I stopped in that dreadful little town we met in. That bar was the only place for miles that had any class at all. As for my continuing interest in the area, I would have thought that was obvious." He gave her a searching look that Vera was sure could see straight into her brain, and probably under her clothes too. She was blushing…again.

"Why do you have a home in Lexington?"

Crowley told her about his horses. Apparently he had set up this second home so that he could have his own stable. Vera was amused but tried not to let on. Of course he had thoroughbred horses, why wouldn't he? The more they talked though, it became obvious he had a genuine interest in the animals and the sport. Vera had always loved horses too and was able to keep up with him in the discussion extremely well.

Soon their meals were presented. The food was plated beautifully and Vera was extremely excited to eat something that could be featured on one of the TV shows she liked to watch. This time when the waitress turned to leave Vera was careful to be staring down at her plate. She missed Crowley's triumphant smile.

The dinner was wonderful and the conversation was light and pleasant. They discovered a common love for reading and had even read many of the same books. When prompted, Crowley explained how being a stock broker worked and Vera nodded politely, pretending to understand his jargon. The wine Crowley had ordered was fantastic and Vera had drank three glasses before she had even stopped to consider if this was a good idea. After dinner Crowley ordered dessert and more wine. Vera had never eaten a Crème Brulee but soon discovered it was fantastic. After the sweets were eaten and more wine was consumed Vera was feeling incredible. She had always been able to handle her liquor, so she was by no means drunk, merely in that exhilarating stage of tipsiness where one feels like the most attractive, intelligent person in the world and everything seems a bit funnier than it would otherwise.

Crowley paid for dinner and steered Vera back to his car. Vera giggled self-consciously as she took an extra moment to buckle the seat belt.

"Drink too much, Sweetheart?" Crowley asked with a grin.

"No." Vera insisted immediately.

"I'm… just feeling good. That's all." Crowley looked at her lecherously but did not say anything.

The ride back to her house seemed shorter than the drive up somehow. As they pulled into a parking spot Vera realized she had a choice to make. How far did she want this to go? Her heart was pounding and her nerves were starting to clear her head a bit. She turned and looked at Crowley who had an expression of absolute calm on his face. Somehow that made her feel so much worse. She realized her hands were shaking, ever so slightly, as they lay clasped in her lap.

"Thanks for dinner," Vera began clumsily, "and uh, all this stuff." She gestured toward her own body. Crowley smiled.

"My pleasure."

His choice of terminology was not helping.

"So do you uh, maybe want to uh... you know... my house is pretty small but-"Crowley held up his hand and Vera stopped speaking immediately.

"Listen Darling, I'm going to be blunt. Think hard about this. I have never forced any one and I never will. But if you invite me up, we both know what is going to happen. So go ahead and make that decision now. Because you're not going to be able to unmake it after I walk in that door."

Vera let out a breath. At least he had laid it out for her. She appreciated honesty. This was something that she wanted, that much was clear to her. But she still felt a little leery of the man next to her. She gathered up some courage.

"What is going to happen, Crowley?"

Crowley wasted no time in responding, he grabbed a fist full lovely curls and yanked her head down before leaning over and speaking directly into her ear. Vera gasped at the pain but was immediately filled with the rush that always followed it.

"If you let me in that door, I'm going to fuck you. Exactly how I want until you can't take it anymore. You're going to do everything I say and you're going to love it. There will be no going back and there will be no backing out. Understand?" The mixture of his harsh words and warm breath in her ear made her shiver. A tiny moan escaped her lips and Vera realized with a start that she was more turned on than she had ever been in her entire life.

"Yeah I get it."

Crowley relinquished his hold and Vera sat up. She took a deep breath. _I know this is a mistake but I don't fucking care_. With her decision made Vera opened the car door. She turned over her shoulder and said;

"You coming, or what?"

Crowley laughed outright before stepping out of the car.


	5. The Dessert

**AN;** Ok people, here's where the story starts earning it's mature rating. If you are easily offended turn your pretty eyes away now, actually why did you start reading this in the first place? If you are not easily offended please enjoy! This is my first time writing a sex scene, I hope it reads well. Thank you all for your interest and kind reviews! I'm dying to know how this chapter reads, so please review! Enjoy!

* * *

The Dessert

The walk up to her apartment had never seemed longer. A combination of wine and nerves had rendered her very unsteady in her high heels. Crowley was following behind her at a close distance, practically radiating pride. When she reached her number she stood in front of the door for a second, fumbling as she looked for the keys. They weren't in her purse. She looked again in every single pocket of the tiny bag.

"Shit!"

"Don't tell me you changed your mind." Crowley said with a small sigh. "Though I suppose I did say 'once I walk through that door'"

"No, Ass, I can't find my keys." She clamped her hand onto her forehead."They're inside on the table, I fucking know it!"

Crowley pushed past her and grabbed the door handle.

"Well, it's a good thing you also forgot to lock the door."

"No I didn't-"

But at that moment the door did indeed swing open

"I know I locked it!" Vera objected. She always locked her door.

"Obviously you didn't." Crowley gestured to the fully open door. Vera took a tentative step into the house and Crowley followed. Vera jumped as the door slammed shut. She turned and faced Crowley, she was about to say something when he reached forward and grabbed her by both shoulders. He grinned and then pushed forward knocking her to the ground easily.

"What the fuck?" Vera screeched.

"Be quite." Crowley commanded as he reached down and forced the girl up onto her knees. Vera clamped her mouth shut. Crowley grabbed the back of her head and forced her to look up at him.

"Normally, I might start a little slower but you were very rude the last time we were together. And you were also rude tonight. I'm afraid I can't let such actions go unpunished. So shut the fuck up and do what I say." His voice was deep and harsh and his grip on the back of her head was painful and fantastic. Vera had been waiting for a guy like this, but she was also terrified that she may have gotten exactly what she fantasized about. Vera whimpered and then immediately felt shame come crashing down on her.

"There's a good girl." He congratulated and her embarrassment increased ten-fold. With his free hand Crowley unzipped his trousers. He tugged Vera upward slightly until she was at exactly the right level. He pulled out his already hard dick.

"Open."

Vera shook her head slightly, still a little dazed. Crowley twisted her hair viciously. He was no longer interested in playful tugging, this was hard enough to pull hair out by the roots. Shocked, Vera opened her mouth to cry out in pain. Crowley used the opportunity to thrust himself inside. Vera tried to pull back but was unable to move. His other hand was now also on the back of her head forcing her to remain in position.

"Bite down, and I'll kill you." He stated matter-of-factly. He pulled in and out of her mouth and Vera felt her treacherous body respond with arousal. Intellectually she knew being objectified in such a way should disgust her, but it didn't. She loved it and hated that she loved it. Crowley grunted in pleasure as he found a solid rhythm. Vera moaned in spite of herself.

"Mmm that's what you like isn't it?" Crowley's voice was condescending enough to make tears start to form in her eyes. Unaware or unaffected by this Crowley went on.

"Don't act like you don't love it. Everyone has a kink of some kind, Darling. Now let's see if we can't find out where your pain threshold is." Crowley shifted his hips and began pushing way past what was comfortable for her, he stopped only when he was sure he could not force even another centimeter of his dick down her throat. Vera gagged horribly and tried her best to push him away. Crowley only tightened his grip on the back of her head and would not allow her to move an inch. The pain of the intrusion was sharp in the back of her throat and against her will tears slowly leaked out of her tightly shut eyes. Vera couldn't breathe. She tapped repeatedly at his legs, which in every other blow job she had ever given, told the other person he was going too far and needed to let up. Crowley, of course, paid no attention to her pleas. Her body went rigid and she put serious force into trying to get away from him. Crowley's response was to slap her soundly across the face. Vera gasped as the pain blurred her thoughts and she stopped fighting him.

She had given plenty of blowjobs and even considered herself pretty good at them. This, however, was not a test of her skill. He wasn't allowing her to pleasure him, he was using her to pleasure himself, Vera was painfully aware of the distinction. She moaned heavily, no one had ever been so rough with her before. Crowley was the first man to refuse to consider her comfort and to her horror Vera was starting to fully realize just how aroused she was.

There was no denying she hated her reaction to what was happening and also no denying she wouldn't stop it for any amount of money. For Vera the shame of being controlled was part of the pleasure. She wanted to be told what to do and also wanted to resist obeying with all of her might. Every command seemed like a challenge even if she actually had a desire to perform the requested task. The rush came from giving in.

After a few moments Crowley's thrusts became faster and a bit less perfectly timed. Vera was still periodically gagging and trying her best to get even just a few inches further away from him.

"Hold still." Crowley panted. Vera did as she was told, despising herself for it even while she did it. After just a few more thrusts Crowley climaxed. He tilted Vera's head back and came down her throat. He still didn't let go. Vera coughed and wretched in a very unattractive way, clawing at his hands on the back of her head. Which earned her another painful smack. She dropped her arms to her sides. When he was finally finished Crowley relinquished his hold on her hair. Vera toppled backwards. She landed with her legs splayed out to the side. She leaned over a bit, still coughing. She swallowed and hissed when she realized how badly it hurt to do so. She glared up at Crowley who was calmly zipping his pants. He smiled down at her.

"Are you going to get up, or do you want it right there?"

Vera scrambled up quickly. She was more embarrassed than she had ever been in her life. As badly as she wanted to be a sexy, confident woman it seemed she was still a bit more insecure than she had originally thought.

"Tha-That hurt Crowley." She muttered, she could feel her embarrassment threatening to become anger.

"I know." He said simply.

"No, I mean it actually hurt. Not just playful swat on the butt hurt, that…that actually hurt."

"I know." He was more forceful with the sentence.

"Well I-"

"Don't even try to say you didn't enjoy that."

"I didn't-"

Crowley closed the distance between them in a second. He caught her by the shoulder and forced her up against the nearby wall. Her head made contact painfully with the flat surface. With his other hand he grabbed her wrist and pulled it around behind her back at an uncomfortable angle. Her right cheek and chest were pressed up against the wall. He used his hand to slide her face further down.

"Don't even try to tell me you don't want this. Look at you." Vera was panting heavily, the anticipation making her jumpy. Crowley removed his hand from the back of her head and gripped her hip bone so tightly it hurt. At the same time he took a step forward placing his groin up against her ass, which he had expertly forced to arch out. Vera hissed in pleasure as he gently thrust against her. There were many layers of clothing in the way and she knew he was trying to tease her. Unfortunately for her it was working. Vera moaned heavily.

"See." Crowley said softly. He slid his hand forward and under the hem of her dress. Vera gasped as his fingers made contact with her achingly sensitive pussy. He stroked gently but left the thin panties in the way, she could feel them sticking to her skin. Vera whimpered in a way that was so pathetic she would later deny ever having made such a noise.

"You're soaked. There's no reason to try and lie." The tiny bit of pressure on her clit was driving her insane and her wrist was in agony from his hard grip. She struggled to get a coherent sentence out.

"Safe… safe word for scene to…to…need..." She knew she wasn't making any sense. Crowley scoffed.

"You don't need a safe word, Cupcake. I won't hurt you too bad." Warning bells went off at that and Vera's head cleared up a bit.

"No. No way Crowley. I need a safe word and you have to respect it or I'm not doing anything with you." She did her best to sound confident. Crowley let go of her and Vera turned around to face him. He seemed to be considering her. Not considering what she had said, but considering her as a human being, he tilted his head slightly and Vera was sure he knew every secret she had ever tucked away in her mind.

"As I said, I'm not going to force you…well not in a way you don't like that is. But a safe word gives you control of the situation and I'm not a fan of that." Vera understood what he was saying. It was a point she had seen debated many times on different forums all across the internet.

"I'll only use it if I think what you're doing is going to actually injure me. Or if you hit one of my hard limits. I swear I won't use it just because something hurts a little." Crowley sighed.

"Fine, but once you trust me I am taking the safe word privilege away."

Vera nodded. She hated to halt the moment by discussing safety protocol but it seemed imperative.

"If you can get me to trust you that will be ok." Crowley still looked a little put off.

"Do you have a word in mind?"

"Let's go traditional. Yellow means 'hey I don't like that ease up' and red is 'holy shit stop that right now'."

"Fine." Crowley sounded a little like a child who didn't get exactly what he wanted for Christmas. Without another word Crowley grabbed her by the wrist hard enough to hurt. He dragged her down the hall way and threw open her bedroom door. Vera was very glad she had decided to clean. Crowley grabbed her by the shoulders and actually tossed her down onto the bed. He was on top of her in a second. Their lips crashed together and Vera struggled for air. Crowley's hands were everywhere all at once. Vera could do very little besides moan as he caressed each different part of her body. Crowley released her lips and said in a low serious tone;

"Take the dress off, now."

Vera didn't hesitate. Fighting the flush that she knew was spreading across her face she slowly tugged her dress over her head. Crowley let out a low whistle in appreciation.

"I knew you were wearing them." He chuckled as he traced the lacy outline of her bra.

"Yeah, yeah we're all very impressed." She tried to put in as much sarcasm as possible.

Crowley grinned and slid off his jacket. He tossed it casually over his head. Vera tried not to look like a goofy teenager as she watched him pulling off his clothes. Next he removed his tie, Vera noticed he did not toss it away but placed it on the nearby night stand instead. He unbuttoned his shirt. Vera was stunned when it was removed, not just because he was in pretty good shape physically, something she hadn't necessarily expected, but because of the tattoos.

The entire left side of his chest was dominated by a beautiful koi fish and waves, done in the traditional Japanese style. Each arm sported a huge tattoo of a dragon that went from the top of his shoulder down to his elbow. One was red and the other was blue. The tattoo with the red dragon also had a large Japanese symbol. Vera instantly liked them very much but decided to wait for a less sexy moment to ask about them. When Crowley had his shirt undone and tossed to the side he stood up and quickly removed his pants. Vera grinned at his red silk boxers.

"What?" he said smiling "they're comfortable."

He started kissing her again and Vera loved it. He slowly kissed down her jaw and continued going lower until he was nipping at the sensitive skin where her neck and shoulder met. He bit down, hard. Vera hissed in pain but said nothing. Crowley slid his hand downward, this time going beneath her lace panties. Vera was panting as he worked her body over with simultaneous pain and pleasure. His finger gently traced circles around her sensitive clit and his teeth continued to clamp down harder on her neck. Vera's panting became more rhythmic.

"Tsk tsk…" He chided

"Don't come already Vera."

Vera moaned when he said her name. She fought to hold onto at least a shred of dignity.

"The-then stop that." She managed to get out. Crowley smiled against the skin of her neck and removed his hand. He was laying on his side, she was flat on her back. He tugged at her bra strap before commanding.

"These things. Take them off. Now." Vera could feel her face burning with embarrassment. This was not the usual fumble till your clothes are off and then go at it type of sex. Crowley was cool and calculating about every step.

"I don't think I will." She said quietly, feeling very exposed already. She was curious to see how he would react to her refusal.

"That wasn't a bloody question." Crowley's hand had slid around her throat. He wasn't hurting her, merely implying how easily he could.

"No." Vera answered meekly. His grip tightened. Small colored lights appeared in her vision but Vera continued to shake her head. She wanted to see how far he was wiling to go and how long she could last. After a moment Vera could barely breathe. The panic hit her all at once.

"Y-Yellow." She only just managed to hiss out the safe word. Crowley lessened his grip but did not let go. Starting to get really frightened Vera nodded franticly up and down. Crowley released her and without a word Vera worked to remove her bra, then her panties. She felt ashamed and excited as Crowley gazed down at her.

"Good girl." He congratulated. Vera could feel a thrill of lust run through her body.

"On your knees."

Vera's body responded to his harsh, commanding voice before she had consciously made a decision. She got up onto her knees. Crowley got behind her. She gasped as he teased her opening. She was more sensitive than she had ever been in her life. Crowley put just the head of his dick against her entrance and slowly worked it in and out. Unable to help herself Vera pushed back, wanting more. The man behind her chuckled darkly before putting a hand on her hip, holding her still. Vera growled in frustration.

"Crowley!" she whined. He leaned a little lower down before replying.

"Beg me."

Vera looked over her shoulder in disbelief. Crowley looked very serious, there was a cruel gleam in his eyes.

"Wh-What?"

"You heard me. Beg."

Vera's face was burning. Crowley continued his teasing strokes. Vera supposed she might as well give up on the whole "keep my dignity thing".

"P-please," She whispered. Her breath hitched, the anticipation was killing her.

"What was that Darling?" Crowley's voice was so calm and even he could have just as easily been asking her for directions.

"Come on Crowley, just do it already!" She hated the desperation showing so plainly in her voice.

"Do what?"

Vera made a noise that was half way between a growl and a sigh.

"Fuck me!"

"Now all together." He said, as though she were a particularly stupid child.

"Dammit Crowley fuck me! Please! Pleeaassee!"

"See, that wasn't so hard."

Without another word he pushed all the way in.

"Fuck!" The word was a barely audible whisper. Crowley grinned. His angle was perfect, his timing, his thrusts, his grip on her hipbones, everything was perfect. Vera was using the last of her willpower to keep from incoherently babbling his praises, or screaming loud enough to wake the neighbors. Though she did periodically mumble curse words. Crowley seemed to approve of this.

"Come on." He encouraged.

"Make some noise for me." Vera groaned deeply. She was loving and hating the way he always seemed to know exactly what to say. She stopped holding herself back. She panted and moaned and growled and thoroughly enjoyed herself. She noticed Crowley was groaning too. His expressions of pleasure only served to turn her on even more. Crowley leaned down a little before speaking in a voice so drenched with lust Vera actually felt a tingling sensation rush through her body.

"Who's my little Whore?"

Vera's whole body shook.

"Wha-what?" Vera didn't think it was possible for her to get any wetter, apparently she was wrong.

"I said-"Crowley pulled out and with vicious force grabbed Vera and flipped her onto her back. He gripped each of her ankles and raised them to shoulder height, grasping so tightly she sucked in a breath. He slipped himself back inside her and continued his relentless pace. Vera was beside herself as she looked up into his face as he went on;

"Who's my little Whore?"

She was gasping. She had never been more ashamed of herself and she had certainly never been more wholly and fully aroused. She could feel herself getting close.

"M-me?" Her voice was a tiny sound but she knew Crowley had heard it.

"That's right. You are and you fucking love it."

Vera was getting closer every second. Crowley's thrusts were speeding up.

"Say it again." He instructed firmly, though his own voice broke slightly as he neared his climax.

"Me. I-I am." She half spoke, half moaned the words. Crowley growled his agreement. Vera could feel her body tightening, each stroke hitting that perfect place inside her. She continued to whimper in response to his question, confirming over and over that she was his.

Her orgasm was the most intense thing she had ever experienced. Climaxing for her was usually like a wave breaking, this was more like a hurricane. Vera arched her back and bit down on her lip so hard she tasted copper. She was dimly aware of the fact that Crowley was also moaning, only nowhere near as loud. She panted as each surge of pleasure wracked her body. Crowley had not stopped thrusting. For the first time in her life she felt a second wave of pleasure crash through her. This orgasm was not as powerful as the first but when her body had finally calmed down she was an incoherent mess.

"Good?" Crowley asked with a charming grin. All Vera could do was nod. She literally could not move. He set her ankles down once he had removed himself.

"That was good," he responded to the question she had not asked. He laid down gracefully beside her with his arms up over his head. He smiled at his exhausted date.

"I want you to know that I went easy on you. Next time I won't settle for such vanilla sex. I hope you appreciate that I was trying not to break you," He paused, "well not all at once anyway."

Vera looked at him blearily. Her body was screaming at her and she was starting to fully realize just how badly her throat hurt.

"That was too vanilla?" She whispered. Crowley smiled a very dark smile before answering.

"You'll find I can be very cruel if the mood strikes me."

Vera could feel arousal stirring in the pit of her stomach but was too tired to want to acknowledge it. She knew that she shouldn't let herself seem so sentimental but she didn't care. With her last bit of strength she crawled up beside Crowley and placed her head on his chest. He put his arm around her. Vera couldn't see the cold calculation in his eyes as he performed the gesture and the self-satisfied smile that graced his features. Things were going better than Crowley could have hoped.

Vera sighed contentedly and even though she was sure it was wrong, she felt safe and comfortable. She hadn't been held in a long time. _He won't be here when I wake up_ she thought with a pang of remorse. But she didn't care. This had indeed been one of the best nights of her life. Even though she knew she was going to drown in this water, she was still glad she had chosen to dive in.


	6. The Belt

**AN: **sorry this update took me a while, I've been a bit busy. Please review and let me know what you think of the story!

* * *

The Belt

When Vera opened her eyes, she knew it was much later in the day than she usually slept. Sunshine was peeping through the gap in her curtains and effectively blinding her. She yawned heavily and stretched her tired muscles. She was completely naked in the dead center of the bed. Crowley was not there.

Vera walked over to the full length mirror attached to her bedroom door and assessed the damage. Her mascara was smeared down her face and she wiped at it absently. There was a gigantic angry bruise blooming on one side of her neck and faint circle shapes decorating the other. There was a slight mark on her right hipbone and an indistinct discoloration on her left ankle. The bruises delighted her. She noted with a raised eye brow that his tie was still on her night stand where it had been carefully placed the night before. She realized she was starving. Acquiring food was now a top priority.

Vera threw open her bedroom door and strolled casually down the hallway. It was warm in her apartment so she didn't even bother to put on her robe. She walked past the bathroom and made the slight turn into her living room/kitchen area. Crowley was sitting in her recliner. Vera stopped dead. The man looked up from the book he was holding, raising both eyebrows very high on his head.

"Ready to go then?" He smiled at Vera's bewilderment and held both hands up, palms out before saying, "If you want round two all you have to do is ask."

"I-I thought you left."

She was fairly certain that the flush spreading across her face could set fire to the curtains nearby.

"Obviously." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"I'm going to go kill myself now."

Vera slowly backed away.

It occurred to her that she did just have sex with this man, wonderful, amazing sex, but for some reason that fact was doing nothing to lessen her embarrassment. She heard the chair creak and knew Crowley had stood. She beat a hasty retreat.

Vera was hurriedly trying to find something to put on that was not mortifying. Everything she owned was too big or too old, or both. The new dress he had bought her was the classiest piece of clothing she had. In her extreme moment of panic she couldn't even seem to find matching pajamas. Crowley rapped softly on her bedroom door.

"Just making sure you haven't committed suicide yet, Love." He called with amusement through the door.

"Not yet." Vera answered. Crowley opened the door.

"Hey! I-"Vera began angrily but was cut short.

"Because there is no way you are getting out of the punishment you have earned." He was deathly serious. Vera stared in disbelief.

"But last night, as soon as you came in the door… that hurt, I thought-"

"That?" he interrupted scornfully. "That was just for fun. We both enjoyed that. I'm sorry to say this you will not enjoy."

Crowley flashed the most wonderfully terrifying grin Vera had ever seen and without another word pushed her down onto the bed. Vera's heart was pounding but she did not even consider trying to escape. She was fairly certain she could not manage to get away even if she wanted to.

Crowley grabbed the fantastic red tie that graced her plain nightstand. Vera thought she understood and held her arms out, wrists together. Crowley smiled but shook his head. With one swift motion he wrapped the tie around her head and fastened it into a tight knot at the back.

"Crowley-"Vera said hesitantly, her inability to see increased her nervousness.

"Shut up."

Vera closed her mouth. Crowley leaned over her, slowly pulling one arm and then the other above her head. He gently forced her legs to part, touching her so softly Vera could feel a thrill run up her spine.

"This is how it's going to be, Love. You will not move unless I tell you to, you will not speak unless I instruct you to and you will under no circumstance refuse my requests. You will obey. Do you understand?"

"Yes I-"

Crowley slapped her hard across the face.

"Apparently you do not. I did not tell you to speak. Let's try that again. Do you understand?"

Vera nodded vigorously, her head swimming a bit.

"I want you to know that I'm not going to tie you down because I don't need ropes to control you. I think you'll listen to me because you _want_ to. You want me to tell you what to do. You're a smart girl, you've already realized I'm the most dangerous person you've ever come into contact with. So, try to behave, hmm?"

If she wasn't scared before she was now. Vera could feel a bit of genuine fear creep into her mind. She wondered for the thousandth time this month what had she gotten herself into. She felt the gentle tickle of fingers sliding smoothly down her sides and gasped. She really couldn't see a thing through the stupid tie and so she started at every small noise...

"Turn over." His voice was deep and commanding. Vera did as she was told. There was a slight jingling sound and the click of a buckle. Vera realized with a start that Crowley was taking his belt off.

"Whoa, Crowley I-"

The blow was so intense Vera actually cried out. The folded leather belt had landed exactly between her shoulder blades. The pain subsided into an uncomfortable stinging after a few seconds.

"I told you to be quiet. Can. You. Do. That?" He punctuated each word with a vicious strike to her back. Vera nodded, she was trying to hold back tears. She couldn't explain, even to herself, why she refused to use the safe word even though the pain was phenomenal.

She had only experienced one whipping before and a few spankings, they always started with a warm up. A light set of blows that built into more serious strikes with a little soft stroking in between each hit. Crowley, however, seemed to have no concerns regarding her pleasure. She realized as the harsh blows continued to fall that this was not intended to arouse her, this was a genuine punishment.

"I will continue until you shed some tears for me Darling." Crowley's voice was soft and pleasant, he allowed the belt to slide gently down her spine before drawing his arm back and making contact again. The pain was immense, beyond the usual kind of sexy pain she had become familiar with and into the realm of "this is going to cause physical damage". She wanted to show him she was not weak, wanted him to know she could take whatever he could give. But the fact remained, she was still terrified.

Crowley moved his aim down, setting the sensitive skin of her ass on fire. Vera cried out pitifully which earned her a harder smack. Always a quick learner, Vera clamped her mouth shut. Apparently cries of pain broke the 'be quiet' rule.

Each new strike was harder than the last causing her to suck in air desperately between each hit. She bit down fiercely onto the blanket beneath her, it was the only thing that kept her from screaming. Her whole body clenched, she felt the pain in every single nerve ending, white hot and blinding. Each time the belt made contact Vera was sure it was the last one she could endure but she took a deep breath and waited for the next strike, refusing to give in.

At first Crowley spaced his slaps a few minutes apart, allowing her to recover before hitting her again. But, determined to break her, he picked up the pace. The blows began to land one after another without even a second in between. He hit the exact same spot on her ass over and over again. It finally proved to be more than Vera could handle.

She was sobbing before she realized the first tear had fallen. This earned her no sympathy. She could hear Crowley's quiet chuckling as he delivered one final, devastating strike. Vera was coming to the edge of delirium.

"Now," she could hear the desire in Crowley's voice and it stirred something in her as well. "Will you respect me properly when we are out?"

Vera nodded.

"You may speak." The smugness in his voice made her angrier than she had ever been.

"Yes." Her voice cracked. She was trying to control her breathing, the tears had really started to flow.

"And you will not look at another person while we are together. Male or _female_, correct?"

"No I…I won't."

"Good." Crowley leaned down over her and allowed his finger to gently ghost over the angry red stripes on her back. Vera sucked in a breath as sensations of pleasure swirled deliciously through her brain. The nerve endings where so much more sensitive now, every tiny movement from his fingers felt absolutely incredible. Crowley continued this for what was, in her opinion, far too short a time.

He pulled her body into a sitting position but did not remove her blindfold. Vera whimpered at the jolt of anguish that accompanied being forced into an up right position. To her extreme surprise Crowley bent down and put his arms around her, allowing Vera to cry quietly against his chest. She calmed down almost immediately.

"You handled that better than I expected." He congratulated. "Would you like your reward now?"

"What?" she said incredulously.

"Well I have to reward good behavior of course. Get on your knees Love."

Without another word Vera obeyed. The belt was looped around her neck and he positioned himself behind her. With something between a chuckle and a sigh he forced himself inside. She was extremely wet, which did not surprise him. Vera growled in pleasure as he entered her and hissed when his body made contact with the painful marks on her ass.

The belt tightened around her throat with each thrust forward. Vera's body was forced tightly against Crowley's, with her head tilted extremely far back. Soon small colored lights danced across her vision. She was panting like never before, actually starting to become aware of the fact that she should be ashamed, but wasn't. _God, am I wired up all backwards, _she thought, equal parts amused and disturbed. Crowley had begun panting rhythmically as well. He kept hitting that perfect spot inside her. He was an absolute pro. She was seriously considering commending his achievements, except she didn't think he really needed any more reason to be smug.

She was just on the edge, almost there… Crowley smacked her ass so hard she actually screamed. Not a moan, not a gasp but an actual scream emanated from her mouth. She came hard, bucking back against the man holding a belt around her neck. Crowley grunted and she could feel that he was coming also. His grip on the belt went slack and Vera toppled over into the bed, face first. Crowley just stood rooted to the spot, catching his breath.

"Well." He said when he could breathe properly. "I'll let you get dressed then."

He turned back towards the door.

"Don't go!" Vera said before she could stop herself. She felt her face getting redder.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He responded flashing a charming smile.

Vera waited for him to go before standing. She looked at herself in the mirror. There were actual welts on her back. _Holy shit, this guy is crazy._ Her bottom was covered in red marks, a few of which were already purple. The skin on her backside was actually generating heat. She could feel it when she placed her hand over the area. Even tiny movements were insanely painful. But they gave her a secret thrill she hoped she'd never have to admit to.

She dug through her closet but still couldn't find any garments she thought Crowley would approve of. Finally she made a decision. She knew what she wanted to do today.

Five minutes later Vera emerged from her bedroom wearing her favorite t-shirt. She had worried for a long time if Crowley would be ok with her plain outfit. But then she realized that was kind of the point. They had an evening where she had done everything he wanted. Now it was time to see if he would return the favor. She walked into the living room and found Crowley with his head in one of her kitchen cabinets, both arms extended, rummaging around.

"What the fuck, dude?"

Crowley withdrew himself quickly, Vera noticed he straightened up his jacket and closed the cabinet door with a snap. As soon as he looked at her he started laughing. He wasn't even trying to hold himself back. Vera could feel an angry flush spread across her face and much to her own embarrassment she stomped away. Crowley caught her by the wrist before she had gone ten feet.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Darling I just like your shirt." Vera glared at him before looking down at her outfit. The shirt was black with curvy white letters that read "Of course I'm going to Hell, I own the place." She had bought it years ago at Spencer's. Usually people, excluding her grandma, thought it was funny, but no one had ever been so amused by it.

"Is that a goal of yours?"

"What?" her anger was leaving her a little.

"Going to Hell. You know, I'm the right guy to arrange it for you."

Vera smiled in spite of herself.

"Yeah, I'm sure you know all the right sins to get you a spot in the VIP section." Vera giggled at the thought.

"You have no idea my Dear." His face looked serious for a second before he managed to school his features into a light hearted grin. Vera looked at him quizzically but decided it was probably best not to ask.

"So, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"We're going out."

"Oh, really?

"Yep."

"And where might we be going?"

"Well…" she hesitated for a moment. "I thought we'd go out and I'd show you how us broke ass country folk spend a Saturday."

Crowley raised an eyebrow delicately.

"Why would I do that?"

Vera felt her heart sinking a little. She gathered up her courage and went on.

"Are you interested in me?" she asked blankly. Crowley gave her a strange sideways sort of look.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you interested in how I live my life and what I'm really like? Do you care about if I'm happy at all? Or do you just want to meet up, fuck and then go our separate ways until the next time you call?" She rushed her sentences together terribly, feeling more awkward than she ever had in her life. Crowley seemed to think for a minute, looking her up and down slowly.

"It occurs to me that, strangely enough I do care if you are happy. I also seem to be curious about your life. All of this is very unusual for me. I am also positive that if I ever found you in bed with another _person_ without my consent I would kill you both."

Vera took an involuntary step back. He was dead serious.

"But, don't ever expect me to love you Vera. That's something I am not capable of."

Vera nodded, pushing that nagging sting she felt out of her mind.

"Ok. So we are dating not just fucking. I just wanted to know."

"Yes, I think so."

Vera smiled.

"Ok, well allons-y!"

Crowley rolled his eyes at the reference but followed her out the door none the less.

Things were going perfectly for Crowley. Better than he could have ever expected. The girl had been more than willing to allow herself to become attached to him. Some kind words, a few gifts, a little sex. It was pathetically text book really. Though it had at least been incredibly interesting sex. Crowley would not admit under any circumstance just how enjoyable he had found it. _Let's see the Winchesters try to get this one from me, _he thought with a grin as he followed Vera down the stairs.


	7. The Diner

**An;** Sorry this chapter is split up a little weird, I had to break it up somewhere though, it was getting too long otherwise. I hope you enjoy! please read and review! The reviews keep me writing haha!

* * *

The Diner

The small diner was one of Vera's favorites. It was a shabby building that at one point in its life must have been bright white, but now it was a flakey grey. The establishment stood just off the side of one of the main highways in the area and it stayed fairly busy. When they entered Vera immediately went for the corner booth in the back. Crowley stopped dead, apparently horrified by the few crumbs remaining on the table. Vera raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be a pansy." She used her hand to swat the offending particles into the floor. To Vera's dismay Crowley responded by producing a silk handkerchief from his jacket pocket and placing it on his seat.

"Crowley, seriously?" she hissed.

"It…looks sticky." Crowley wrinkled his nose.

"Will you please grow a pair and just sit in the damn booth?"

Crowley shrugged and sat. Arranging himself so that his expensive suit did not touch any part of the booth that wasn't guarded by the handkerchief. A few seconds later a harried looking woman with a messy bun of hair placed high on her head appeared.

"What can I get ya Hun?" the waitress rasped. Vera smiled.

"Two sweet teas." Vera answered before Crowley could open his mouth. The waitress nodded and left.

"I really would have preferred a nice red wine." Crowley said, looking around with an expression of absolute disgust.

"Crowley, its ten o'clock in the morning."

"So?"

Vera sighed heavily.

"I'm going to need some kind of substance to get through this ordeal." Crowley huffed.

"Don't be a spoiled baby."

Crowley narrowed his eyes, he really wasn't used to being spoken to in such a manner.

"Besides, British guys like tea, right?"

Crowley scoffed.

"Not this premade sugar water they serve down here."

"You'll like it. This place has really good tea."

Crowley looked unconvinced but did not argue further.

"Me and my parents used to come here all the time when I was little." Vera reminisced. Crowley perked up a bit, obviously fascinated by this topic.

"You haven't told me much about your family." He prompted. Encouraged, Vera recounted several stories from her childhood and answered all of Crowley's questions. He was a very good listener and she started blushing after a moment, flattered that he was actually interested in her and her home life.

The waitress returned and asked for their orders. Vera once again cut Crowley off and asked for two specials. The man across from her frowned deeply.

"I seem to recall that we just had a discussion on rudeness and what it gets you." He warned.

Vera's face went from pale to "Oh, look was that a firetruck red" in a matter of seconds. She had been trying to ignore the delicious but sharp little jolts of pain she felt every time she shifted in the hard booth. She fought to keep her embarrassment at a manageable level.

"I said I wanted this day to be a real experience for you of the common people, of my regular life. If you don't let me tell you what to order then you won't be keeping up your end of the deal."

Crowley looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"Well I certainly don't want to break any deals."

"Good."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Vera didn't know what to talk about. The man across from her had a look on his face that told her without doubt he was thinking about their earlier "discussion". She really wasn't keen on interrupting him, hoping not to be forced to chat about that experience here.

"You really did do rather well. Was that the first time anyone's ever used a belt?"

Vera's face reddened, it seemed she was not going to get out of talking about it. Crowley grinned, she did not notice her hand reaching up to rub absently at the spot between her shoulders where the first blow had landed.

"Yes." She said softly.

"I was curious to see if you would use that ridiculous safe word."

"I know." She said simply. Crowley's expression of delight made her feel a little ill.

"You had better behave because next time I will keep going until you are screaming for mercy, my Dear. Literally." His grin was sharp and predatory.

"I almost got the cheeseburger instead of the special." Vera spit out the sentence in a rush, desperate to change the subject. Crowley made a face and Vera couldn't understand why.

"What? Their cheeseburgers here are awesome!"

Crowley flinched again and Vera was even more confused.

"Especially if you get extra onions I lo-"

"If you tell me you love the pie here I am leaving."

"Uhh no. I mean, I like pie but the cake here is way better."

"Thank God for that." Vera noticed the strange half smile he gave when saying the word "god".

"What's your deal I-"Vera began but was cut short by the appearance of their food. Crowley seemed a little mystified by the dish and poked it gingerly with a fork.

"If I'm not greatly mistaken this is a biscuit, correct?"

"Uhh… yeah?"

"What's on it?"

"Dude, its gravy. You know, gravy and biscuits?"

"What's it made from?" he continued, sounding skeptical.

"Grease and deliciousness."

Crowley seemed a little put off by her answer.

"Just eat it. Don't be a candy ass."

Crowley gave a very classic harrumph in indignation and Vera couldn't help but laugh. She was already half way through her plate. Crowley tentatively tasted his food and must have found it tolerable enough to continue eating it. Vera noticed with a smile that he drank all of his tea.

"You know, you're very sassy today, considering I just finished beating you with my belt until you were a sobbing mess. And without using even a fraction of my full strength, might I add."

Crowley grinned at the response his words had produced. The girl stared down at her empty plate for a few seconds.

"Listen-" Her voice was shaky and Crowley loved it. "Yesterday I was as prim and proper as I could be. You agreed to see what a normal Saturday for me was like and I'm going to act normal. I make up unique insults and say fuck a lot. It's just who I am."

Crowley smiled.

"No need to change on my account, Princess. But you had better watch your attitude with me. Unless you need another lesson."

Vera felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. It would take several moments before she realized the feeling was arousal. With a small cough she attempted to push the feeling to the back of her mind.

The waitress came back with the bill and Crowley reached for his wallet. Vera supplied the waitress with her debit card before Crowley could actually retrieve his money. As the waitress left Crowley looked at her disapprovingly.

"What? Yesterday was your day, we did what you wanted and you paid. Today is my day and so I'm gonna pay."

"I have more-"

"No shit you have more money mister fancy rich guy. That's not the point. Look if you want to, you tip the waitress and we'll be kind of even on this one."

Crowley was continually confused by this infuriating girl. But he couldn't help admitting this task was not as boring as he had thought it would be.

"Have it your way Love. But if you come up short at the end of the month and need a loan, it will cost you." He winked and Vera giggled before she could stop herself. The waitress returned her debit card and Vera went toward the exit. She looked over her shoulder in time to see Crowley toss what appeared to be a wad of twenty dollar bills down on the table. She rolled her eyes. _Showy bastard._

A moment later they were back in her purple van. Crowley had thrown a fit over this mode of transportation but Vera had been unyielding. This was supposed to be a normal day for her, so they had to take her car. He was still sulking slightly as sat in the passenger's seat.

"Go over why are you driving again?"

"Dammit Crowley you said you were interested to see what a normal day for me is like. I wanted to take you out and show you, so I'm driving. Just. Enjoy. The. Ride." She punctuated each word with a light poke to his shoulder. Crowley swatted her hand away but his mood seemed a bit improved.

"Where are we going?"

"The arcade."

Crowley made no further protest.


	8. The Arcade

**AN; **Here we have a bit of Crowley's perspective which I haven't tried before now. Let me know if you guys like it. I plan to put it in here and there in future chapters. Thanks for all the support!

* * *

The Arcade

**Crowley**

* * *

The arcade was loud and hot and all together annoying to the King of Hell. He observed his surroundings and made a mental note to investigate creating a new section of his domain to mirror this awful place. He could use it to punish conspirators against the crown. The girl seemed happy though, which he could not understand. She elbowed him enthusiastically and ran off to get tokens. He noticed with a grin that she limped ever so slightly. He hoped her backside was bruised from their encounter earlier that morning. That had been fun. Much more enjoyable than he had expected. Listening to her sob quietly had done wonders to improve his mood. She hadn't folded when he thought she would, which had truly surprised him. He resolved to fully explore her breaking point on another day.

The silly human had the nerve to demand that he play a nearby videogame with her. He was learning to restrain his anger like never before. He fantasized about killing the sassy little creature at least every other minute but reminded himself continually of the bigger picture. It was true that she had managed to make him laugh once or twice, a real accomplishment. It was also true that he had enjoyed fucking her, she was a very twisted young lady. That facet of her personality interested him very much.

The game actually turned out to be surprisingly decent. Each person chose a little animated character and then it seemed the point of the game was to mash buttons until your character killed the other in a horrifying way. He won every time, much to the dismay of his date.

"Killing people in unique ways is a talent of mine Sweetheart." The girl rolled her eyes but chuckled. Crowley saw the momentary flicker of fear that ran across her face before she covered it with laughter. That fear was something he wanted to see more of.

"Uhh… air hockey?" She suggested. Crowley hesitantly agreed. All of this effort had better pay off. The girl deposited two of her tokens within the tattered machine and it buzzed to life. Crowley inspected the filthy plastic puck but held his tongue. She wasted no time and sent the disc whizzing at him. He defended easily. Her response was to kick up the intensity a notch. To his surprise he actually had to concentrate on the game. This girl was good. She leaned forward and seemed to put her whole body into the game. She struck with vicious force each time and the gleam in her eye was enchantingly cruel, he found it delightful. She taunted him and lunged into each hit.

Crowley imagined what she would look like in Hell with him. An apron on to keep the blood off of her well cut black dress. He could get her one of the dainty kind, with a little ruffle at the bottom. She moved, her expensive heels clicking across the blood soaked floor. He saw her lean over their restrained captive, scalpel in hand, that alluringly demented gleam in her eye… A metal clang brought him back to reality.

"Bollocks!" He shouted as the puck sank into his side of the board.

"Yesss!" She performed a little victory jig. "Wake up Crowley! Whatcha' thinkin' of?"

He smiled. Her accent was worse when she got excited. He told her so and watched with amusement as she turned crimson. Her embarrassment, while amusing, did nothing to lessen the anger he was feeling. He needed to keep such sentimental nonsense out of his head. The girl was only important to him as long as she was useful, after that there was no need for her.

He was done fooling around, each of the next six shots hit their mark, despite Vera's best efforts. She bemoaned her loss but was quickly distracted by another game. Crowley made sure she didn't score another point against him in any of the other games they played.

"Man! Are you sure you don't come here and practice?"

"Beginner's luck." He said with a grin.

* * *

Vera had thoroughly enjoyed the arcade. Crowley was way better than she had expected. He won every game they played. And he hardly complained at all. Maybe he really had liked it. He was a hard guy to get a read on, even for her. She knew it wasn't smart but she was starting to get used to him a bit. He wasn't as scary anymore. She could have sworn he looked almost dreamy for a minute when they were playing air hockey. It had been adorable. She used the moment to strike, of course.

Now they were headed to the movies. She had explained that this was another big favorite of the area. Crowley did not seem impressed but he didn't argue. Once at the theater they stared up at the list of showings.

"Let's see that one." Vera said pointing.

"No." Crowley answered firmly "I hate that Irish bastard."

"Why will no one see this movie with me!?" Vera wailed at the sky. Crowley shrugged, unaffected by her display. They continued to look at the films. Both agreed that the latest romantic comedy was not even an option. Nor was the ridiculous movie Vera had been forced to see half of. There really weren't too many options left.

"This one." Crowley said, pointing authoritatively at the desired film.

"No way! That one's scary!" Vera practically shouted.

"I'll buy you a pony." Crowley said with a chuckle.

"What makes you think I want a pony? "Vera queried.

"All little girls want ponies. Don't you want one?"

"Of course I want a pony." Vera revealed indignantly

"Hey wait, you know I'm not a "little girl," right?"

"Oh no, of course not Pumpkin." Crowley's voice was dripping with condescending tones.

"Well since you're a big girl what's there to be afraid of? It's just a movie."

Vera's jaw was rigid. She was angry enough to actually shout when she spoke.

"Fine!"

"Fine." Crowley smiled and opened the door for her.

Upon closer inspection the movie turned out to be the really terrifying one that her friend Abby had warned her against. She realized this after the tickets were purchased and she was standing with Crowley in the popcorn line.

"Umm… Abby says this movie is really scary…"

"Abby who?" Crowley sounded bored to tears.

"She works with me, her name is Abby. Abby Jessica Dawn. We're pretty good friends."

Crowley stared at her before actually covering his mouth with his hand to contain his laughter.

"What!?" she was getting annoyed.

"Nothing!" Crowley managed to choke out. "Just…ahem… reminds me of someone I knew once."

Vera rolled her eyes but didn't pursue the topic. She realized she was nervous as they entered the theater and found two seats at the back. Vera had never been a fan of scary movies. They had a tendency to stick in her dreams.

As the camera zoomed in on the horrible blank face of the little girl on screen Vera was sincerely regretting her decision to see this film. Its plot focused on demonic possession. Crowley was possibly the world's worst person to seek comfort from. He chuckled throughout the whole movie and once actually laughed loudly enough to earn him a hiss from the person in front of them. As the girl shambled toward her terrified mother Vera hid her face in Crowley's shoulder for what had to be the hundredth time. To her surprise he gently stroked the back of her head and whispered;

"Don't worry Love, that's not how it happens."

Vera giggled against his shoulder and responded,"How would you know?"

She didn't need to see his face to know he was smiling.

"Call it a strong hunch."

After what felt like an eternity the movie was finally over. She was still clutching Crowley's arm as they walked out into the cool evening.

"You do scare easy." Crowley observed with amusement.

"Do not." Vera replied quickly but still did not let go of him. She was busy thinking. She knew it was starting to get late but she really didn't want Crowley to go. She was starting to discover that she very much enjoyed his company.

"Care for a drink?" she suggested. "There's a pretty good bar not too far from here."

"No."

He sounded extremely serious, Vera looked up sharply.

"Bars are dens of iniquity."

Vera punched him playfully in the arm.

"Then you should be right at home."

She really didn't come to this bar very often. None of her friends were into alcohol and she had always thought drinking alone was sad. Vera was actually pretty pleased to have a drinking partner. She wondered briefly if Crowley could hold his liquor, he seemed like he could.

They sat down at a little table near the window. It was starting to drizzle outside. When the waitress came Vera ordered two whiskey sours. The lady left.

"A woman after my own heart. I hope they use good whiskey."

"Oh, I'm sorry did you want something?" The joke was an old one but she hadn't been able to resist. Crowley rewarded her efforts with a light chuckle.

"And we'll be lucky if it's Jim Beam in this place."

Crowley wrinkled his nose. When the waitress came back he asked her to bring him a scotch.

"What kind?"

"Whatever's the most expensive." He waved his hand dismissively and the woman left.

"Uhh…"

"Don't worry Darling. I'll pay for the drinks."

Vera sighed with relief. Drinking in a bar could get very costly very quickly. As much as she had wanted to pay for today's entertainment, requests like 'whatever's most expensive' were terrifying to her.

Without another word she drank down the whiskey sour that had been presented a moment earlier. Crowley copied her. His appraisal of the beverage was a sort of halfhearted shrug. His scotch arrived a minute later and he took a cautious sip.

"Do you want one?" He offered with a smile. Vera politely declined. She grabbed the water the waitress had brought her.

"Come on..." Crowley prodded. "Let Daddy buy you a drink."

Vera accidently inhaled what felt like a gallon of water. She coughed and sputtered all the while feeling her cheeks get hot enough to catch fire. Crowley's eyebrows shot up. He looked so smug that Vera would have dearly loved to punch him in the face.

"You liked that didn't you?" arrogance permeated every syllable.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Vera shot up out of her chair.

"Don't worry!" Crowley shouted after her. "Daddy will still be here when you get back."

Vera stared at herself in the mirror. _Fuck…fuck…fuuuuuck._ She berated her reflection. _Why can't you just not react to his crap? Why can't you just let me pretend I'm normal for five fucking seconds?_ Her reflection had no answer for these questions. This man had known her for under a month and already he had drawn out some of her deepest, darkest secrets. She stayed and recovered in the bathroom for a while longer. Hoping that maybe, just maybe Crowley wouldn't say anything humiliating when she got back.

The walk back to her table took at least ten years. She could see Crowley's grin the whole time. She sat down timidly and refused to make eye contact.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Alright…but you know I'm never going to forget about this. I _will_ use it against you when you least expect it."

Vera felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Please…just not in public, ok? And… don't tell anyone. Ever." She sounded a bit more pathetic than she had meant to.

"Cross my heart." Crowley complimented the remark with the customary gesture. She noticed the superior look in his eye did not fade. Desperate not to talk about this subject anymore Vera turned and stared out the window. A car that could only be described as 'cool' rolled into a parking place. She caught just a snippet of what sounded like AC/DC before the car was turned off.

"Hey that's a cool car. Looks like an old school one. Can't tell what year from here. I have thing for old cars." She remarked casually as she sipped at the scotch Crowley had bought while she was in the bathroom. She did not expect her comment to have such a profound effect on her date. He looked panic stricken for a second before bolting out of his seat and looking out the window. He grabbed Vera's wrist and yanked her onto her feet.

"Ow! Hey!" Vera was angry but Crowley didn't care. He dragged her away from her table.

"My scotch!" She objected.

"I'll buy you a liquor _store_ if you stop struggling." Crowley hissed. He managed to tug her the rest of the way out of the building and into the parking lot before she argued again.

"Get off me Crowley!" she shouted. Strangely, from somewhere in the distance Vera thought she heard a man echo her last word.

"Crowley?!"

There it was again.

Crowley's eyes widened and, much to her dismay, he simply bent down slightly and tossed Vera over his shoulder. She marveled for a second at how strong he must be, but the moment passed and her anger was reaching new heights.

"What are you doing!?" By this time they were back to her van. Crowley opened the backseat door on the driver's side and tossed her into the vehicle before hopping behind the steering wheel. Vera stared at the back of his head in disbelief.

"Sorry…but I couldn't wait anymore."

He was driving incredibly fast.

"What?"

"I have a surprise for you and I couldn't wait to show it to you anymore." Crowley knew his voice sounded confident. He hoped the girl would buy what he was selling. Vera looked at the side of his face and for a split second thought she could actually see the gears of his mind working. _He's lying_ she thought with disgust.

She remained quiet, angrily settling herself into the back seat of the van. Crowley did not take the usual way home and she noticed he made several unnecessary turns. Eventually they reached her apartment. Vera was absolutely fuming by this point. Crowley turned to look at her, she glared up at him. _She's not buying it. Ah well, at least now I know she's not a complete idiot._

"Explain." Her voice was icy, Crowley was not impressed.

"Look, I really do have something I want to give you…"

"But?"

"But I may also have recognized two individuals I did not wish for you to meet."

Vera paused for a moment, looking at him curiously.

"Why not? I'm I not good enough to introduce to your friends?"

"Quite the contrary. You're far too good to meet any of my friends. Those gentlemen are far from friends in any case. They- well to put it simply, they despise me."

"Why?"

"Well, apparently they hold me responsible for the financial ruin of their father…which may or may not be true. Of course, you don't get to where I am without stepping on people, Love."

Vera stared at him hard. Now he seemed to be telling her the truth.

"So you ran away?"

"They have a bloody arsenal in the trunk! They nearly did me in the last time. I'm not too keen on fighting them right now."

Vera accepted his answer. She remembered her brief glimpse into the car, the men inside did look a little shifty. However, she wasn't exactly thrilled to learn he had such violent enemies.

"What are you going to do about them?"

"Call the police as soon as I leave here. It was my understanding they were still incarcerated. Don't worry, I'll get the issue resolved. Vera-"he turned and looked at her very seriously "if you ever see that car again call me immediately."

She nodded. Crowley got out of the van and she followed him.

"Here, this is for you."

He handed her a small box which contained one of the prettiest bracelets Vera had ever seen.

"You scare easy, this bracelet will protect you."

"What?" she turned the item over in her hands incredulously. There were many different charms, a star encircled in wavy lines that were almost like flames, an ankh, a long flat hand with an eye in the center, a strange symbol that looked like Japanese lettering, a square within a square filled with curvy script and many other signs she did not know in any way.

"It has talismans and charms against evil, from every culture I could find. It'll keep you safe from anything that could want to hurt you, except me of course."

Vera smiled as she looked down at the piece of jewelry in her hands, she was pretty sure he was trying to be sweet, even though he wasn't very good at it. Snarky remarks seemed to be his fail safe.

"Oh, and its pure silver, which should keep away werewolves and shape shifters."

"Oh well that's good news!" She grinned up at him "Werewolves have been knocking over my trash cans again."

Crowley smiled for a moment before his face became deadly serious.

"Never take this off Vera."

"But-"

"Never."

She raised an eyebrow

"Never. Don't take it off when you go out, or clean, or shower. Never take it off. If I find you without it on I will punish you." He leaned in close "Severely."

Vera swallowed hard.

"Uh, ok."

She held her wrist out and Crowley fastened the bracelet.

"What's this coin looking one?" she inquired giving her arm a shake and smiling at the pleasing jingle it made. The indicated object was a small ancient looking coin with the profile of a bearded man and some writing etched into it. Crowley shrugged.

"Chap at the shop said it had to do with demons."

"Do you seriously believe in any of this crap? Is that why you want me to wear it?"

"Not at all Love. I thought it was pretty and I want you to wear it because I told you to wear it. I want you to think about me every time you look at it."

Vera was blushing again.

"I'll wear it."

"Good."

"Um…call me? I work this Saturday but I'm free Sunday."

"Quit."

"Excuse me?"

"Why don't you quit your lousy job? Live with me, or let me buy you a house. I'll pay for every-"

"I'm going to stop you there Crowley, I know you're probably not trying to be creepy but I don't know you well enough to just quit my life and run off with you. You might get bored of me, then I'd be fucked."

Crowley shrugged casually,

"You have a good point. Well, good night."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. She melted into him. Just as she was trying to figure out a way to invite him back upstairs he broke the kiss.

"I may not contact you for a few days, I still have a mess that my subordinates made that needs cleaning."

Vera nodded trying to stifle the feeling of disappointment that was sinking in as she walked him over to his car. She really didn't want him to leave.

"Today's excursion wasn't horrible by the way."

"Oh thanks." She said with sarcasm

One more quick kiss and then he was in his expensive black car and driving away,_ Stop it emotions_ she thought bitterly _pull yourself together Vera, you don't even know that guy, don't get so attached_ ...but it was useless. She had always fallen in love quickly and though she was not willing to admit that such a thing was taking place, she could not ignore the uneasy feeling in her stomach that told her she was facing deep emotions. _Not good. This is not good._


	9. The Office

**AN: **Hey everyone, sorry this update took me a while! I'll try to do better I swear! I hope you all like this chapter even though it's mostly setup, there are a few jokes in here I find pretty funny, though that would make sense because I wrote them after all. Please keep reviewing , it's sad to say but the amount of reviews I get is pretty much directly linked with how fast I put up the next chapter. Just keep that in mind! ;) Thanks for all the support!

* * *

The Office

_The Winchesters, of course the bloody Winchesters would blow into __**this**__ particular back woods town when I'm trying to work my magic_. Crowley paced the length of his throne room, holding a glass of the good stuff so tightly a crack was forming in the glass. The girl seemed to have bought his story though, and she had happily accepted his gift. Not all of the symbols on it had any real supernatural power but they were good camouflage for the ones that did. He considered his idea to place a tracking coin in with the charms a stroke of genius.

There was a hex bag in every room of her house now and two in her car. Spending the night had given him ample opportunity to plant them. Though she had nearly caught him placing one in the high cabinet above her fridge. With her short stature there was no way it was a cabinet she used regularly. He had taken great pains to be sure each bag was well hidden. She was now invisible to angels, demons, witches and hunters. Only he could keep tabs on her. His higher level underlings now inhabited the bodies of her immediate neighbors and six of her coworkers. She was a prize worth guarding. The anit-possesion charm on the bracelet would keep her free from demons, on the off chance one of his lackeys was stupid enough to try and take her. He couldn't be too careful with this one. He wasn't sure what she could do yet. It was obvious to him she hadn't even the slightest clue of what she was. Of course there was a chance he was wrong, but his instincts were seldom wrong.

Crowley had sent a pack of his more slow witted employees a few states over and told them to make a mess. The ensuing slaughter had successfully drawn Moose and Squirrel away, at least for the time being. _Meddling prats. _Their presence had greatly disturbed the King of Hell. Surely they couldn't know what he was doing. _They killed my prophet, they're not getting their filthy mitts on my girl._ Crowley sat down his scotch with a clatter. _On__** the**_ _girl, _he corrected in his mind.

He was fairly positive she was not far from loving him, once that part of the plan was successfully completed the rest would be easy. She still didn't completely trust him though, which he both respected and found frustrating. She wasn't as impressed with his money and good looks as he had thought she would be. She was smart enough to sense the danger in an offer that seemed too good.

The King left his throne behind and headed for what he fondly called his "office". It was a room with many functions. He used it to write royal decrees, punish subordinates and sometimes to…persuade captives. He often didn't even bother to remove the viscera left from one hostage before retrieving the next on his list. Sometimes the list was very long and he didn't have time for such things. When the smell in the corner got too bad he called in Johnathan.

Crowley sat down at his desk and looked at the monitors in front of him. They were a new addition to this chamber. The screens showed him every room in Vera's home. Well, almost every room, he was evil not gross. The girl was spread out lazily on her recliner, her feet dangling over an arm rest. This was the easiest way to keep an eye on her. Sure, it wasn't as glamorous as black magic and spell work, but it was more efficient. The cameras were nearly microscopic, the best money could buy and he knew she would never notice them. Like the hex bags, he had planted them when she was sleeping. _The poor thing should have trusted her instinct not to let me into the house_, he thought with a grin as he observed the oblivious girl. She was reading intently.

With one impulsive, jerky movement she picked her phone up, then slowly sat it back down. She did this at least four times before she finally stopped placing it back into her lap. She stared at the device for a long moment before finally typing on it. Crowley could tell she looked nervous. He grinned when he felt his phone buzz in his jacket pocket. It had been five days since he had left her house. He had been curious to see how long she would wait before contacting him.

**Did you have to kill that Jonathan guy? **

He grinned down at the text.

**No, he's still alive for the moment. **

Crowley watched on screen as Vera received and laughed at his response. _Technology,_ he thought with amusement. He liked the expression on her face, she was so pleased he had answered her quickly.

**I didn't know if you would like me texting you, I hope you're not trying to work or something.**

Crowley grinned.

**Well, I am keeping an eye on a very important investment and its development. But I can make time for you Love.**

The sweetness of the last line made Crowley feel a little ill but it was necessary. He watched the girl on screen blush and knew he had made the right call. He saw her look uncertain and bite her lip for a second before typing.

**I had fun last week.**

**Really? What did you enjoy?**

**Everything we did.**

Crowley relished the look of embarrassment on her face and decided to make it worse.

**Does that include being used to facilitate my pleasure?**

She reacted beautifully. He watched her face turn crimson. She actually sat the phone down and walked into the kitchen. She took a drink of water and looked flustered for several moments before grabbing her phone again.

**I'm not sure what you mean.**

Crowley was very amused by her attempt at being coy, especially when he had just witnessed her true reaction.

**You know exactly what I mean, pet.**

**You're an ass, you know that?**

**It may have been mentioned to me on occasion.**

He really was enjoying watching her face when he knew she couldn't see him. There was no doubt his plan was running along smoothly.

**Well, I'm glad we both had fun then.**

**Indeed. I'll be at your house around six on Friday.**

**Excuse me?**

**I can't imagine what was difficult to understand about that message. **

**No, Crowley, normal people ask before they do things like that.**

**Oh, my mistake. Can I come over Friday at six or would seven be better?**

He watched the girl sigh and shake her head. He could actually hear the sound of it through the tracking coin. But he could also see the excited smile on her face.

**You're not getting this…**

**Six it is then. I have to go now. Duty calls. Be good, love.**

The girl grinned and sat her phone down. Crowley stretched and called for Jonathan. When the demon arrived he looked even more nervous than usual. The King of Hell ordered an assembly.

Crowley stood in front of his demons. His best twenty had been gathered for the task. "Now then." He began as he circled his followers. "I don't want a repeat of last week. The Winchesters got much too close to me and the girl." He then gave an explanation as to where each look out post was and who was assigned to them. "I want regular reports and again do not, I said do _not_ engage the Winchesters. Call in their location and then stay out of the way. And protect the girl with your life. Any questions?"

"Yeah!" huffed a large man on his left. "What's this bitch got that's worth dying over?" Crowley turned toward his subordinate

"That's a good question, Mark." He took a step toward the man until they were face to face. He flicked his wrist and a long silver blade slid out of his sleeve and into his hand. The demon in front of him opened his mouth but hadn't even gotten a word out when the King of Hell stabbed the angle blade into his bottom jaw. The weapon stuck out of the back of his head and there was a flash of orange energy that traversed the man's skull before it slowly fizzled away. The king's face was unchanged. He took a small step back as the lifeless body fell to the floor with a thud.

"Any other questions?" Absolute silence. "Good then bloody get going already!" His shout echoed off the walls. The demons marched out of the room, careful not to look their King in the eyes. "Not you Jonathan. Clean up this mess."

* * *

Vera was sitting on her couch feeling thoroughly nervous. Friday had finally come and she was so excited. There was something amazing to her about having a boyfriend. It had been a very long time since her last steady suitor. She could not remember ever having such an interesting and frightening partner before. Though she thought the term boyfriend didn't seem to fit Crowley, she wasn't sure what else to call him. She couldn't wait to see where they were going, if they were going anywhere that was. She would not object to staying home and…facilitating.

There was an elegant knock on the door. Vera bolted upright, grinning. Crowley was wearing his customary dark suit. Today's tie was baby blue, which amused her for some reason. He pushed passed her, not bothering to wait for a proper invitation. As he moved by her Vera realized he was pulling something…it was a small suitcase. In his arm he held a duffle bag. He sat the bag down on her kitchen counter and left the suitcase leaning against the couch.

"What's all this?" Vera gestured to his luggage.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm not leaving 'till Monday." He was as nonchalant as ever.

"Crowley!"

"What?"

"You don't just decide that stuff! You have to tell me beforehand!"

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because-"Vera hesitated "because I have stuff to do this weekend."

"Like what?" Crowley snapped. Rejection was something he did not handle well. Vera looked unsure again.

"Well, I promised Abby a girl's night out on Saturday."

"So?"

"So you can't come idiot!"

"Why not?" his voice had a hard edge to it.

"Because you can't bring a boy to a girl's night out!"

Crowley frowned heavily. It had been a long time since anyone had referred to him as a boy.

"Vera, pet, I'm certain she won't mind me coming along. I'll pay for anything you two want to do."

"Crowley we're going to our favorite club."

"So?"

"Ughhh." Vera put a hand on her hip. "You don't want to go, it's a gay bar Crowley."

"The orientation of the bar does not matter to me in any way." Crowley gave her a grin and Vera actually laughed.

"Listen I'll ask Abby about it but if she doesn't want you to go then you'll have to stay here ok?"

"Fine." Crowley pouted. After a moment of sulking he went back to his usual calm self.

"You will never guess what's in the bag." He said with easy grace.

"Is it booze and sex toys?" Vera answered immediately.

"Ok, so you _will_ guess what's in the bag." He chuckled.

"Don't you ever worry Chris Hansen is gonna show up?" She poked him in the ribs much harder than necessary.

"Why?" Crowley demanded, looking mildly panicked. "You're of age, right?"

"Yeah, Crowley I'm of age." She laughed "I'm 25 since you've never bothered to ask. Hey by the way how old are-"

"Three hundred and thirty five."

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about it you could just say so." Vera could feel herself getting angry. She turned her back to him and tried to remain calm. Maybe he was sensitive about the fact she was much younger, but she had never pegged him as an overly sensitive man.

"Don't be like that." He whispered into her ear, making her jump. One arm wrapped around her waist and forced her into his lap as he sat back on the couch. "Let's have a good time, hmm?" Vera giggled despite her best efforts.

Crowley growled into her ear and she could feel his hot breath on her skin. It was enough to melt her. His hand slid up to caress her breast and she moaned, a small pathetic noise. His other hand slowly encircled her throat. She hissed his name as he constricted her air flow, just enough to be uncomfortable but not panic inducing. He moved his mouth away from her ear and began kissing a trail down her neck and to her shoulder. Vera leaned into the kisses and tried in vain to turn her head far enough around to kiss him. Crowley laughed and held her immobile. Without warning he suddenly shoved her to the side. She toppled onto the couch as he stood.

"Let's go out." He said with grin. He looked over her flushed face and noted her heavy breathing with amusement. "I was cooped up in the office all day. Let's venture into the outside world." After Vera had recovered and managed to steady her breathing she stood. Her annoyance radiated off of her.

"You are such a dick head." She accused vehemently as she grabbed her coat. Crowley laughed heartily and followed her out of the door.


	10. The Museum

AN: Sorry this update took so long guys!(You've started getting a bit hostile! lol) I've started back to school and I have been forced to write...boring things! But don't worry! I now have a few more chapters written that are in review, so the next chapter after this one (with all kinds of fun smut in it) will be up next week. Thanks so much for the follows and reviews! Oh, and by the way, if anyone would like to draw some art for this story I would be sooooo thrilled! I'd like a nice piece of some kind that I could use for the cover icon for the story! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Vera was still highly annoyed and sat with crossed arms, silently looking out of the window. Crowley was behind the wheel of his sleek black car, he glanced at her occasionally.

"Come on, Pet." He graced her with his most charming smile. Vera was unmoved, she continued her stubborn glare out of the passenger window.

She gasped as their vehicle lurched toward the side of the road. Without uttering a single word of warning Crowley pulled the car over. He jerked the gear shift into park. Vera was shocked, she hadn't even had time to react when Crowley grabbed her by the collar. He leaned over and pulled her to him. The positioning was very awkward, Vera twisted her neck to try to look him in the eyes.

"Listen Vera…" Something about him actually saying her name immediately caught her attention. She felt a thrill of fear... and maybe another emotion. "If you're pouting about going out, I'll go ahead and make this clear. Your bad behavior will earn you punishment. I thought we had gone over this already. If you're upset because that little bit of fun didn't go further, don't worry. I plan to use you very thoroughly tonight. I hope you don't have any of those "oh-so-important" plans set for tomorrow morning. Do you understand? " He stared into her eyes as he said this and despite Vera's best efforts her gaze darted away. She was embarrassed by her own arousal and angry with herself for not…being angry with Crowley.

"Answer me." He tightened his grip. Vera nodded. Crowley slapped her. Vera flinched, on instinct, but the slap had been a light one, only meant as a warning.

"You will answer me properly when I ask you a question."

Vera's body was trembling.

" Ye-Yes. I…understand." Her voice broke and she knew her face was red.

"Good." Crowley nodded simply and released her. "That's five by the way." Vera looked up, regaining a bit of composure.

"Five what?"

"Five smacks for later. Last time I simply hit you until you cried, which was very delightful, but I think this time I will structure things a bit more. It is clear you need structure at this stage in proceedings. From this moment forward each time you are rude or displease me, you will earn yourself punishment for later. The beauty of the arrangement is that your punishment's intensity is dependent solely on you." He was grinning in a very devious way.

"That's bullshit!" She was the picture of indignation. Crowley leaned a little closer, his grin widening.

"Ten."

Vera opened her mouth and then shut it. She knew a decision had to be made here. She knew this was a very dangerous game to be playing. It didn't take her long to come to a conclusion. This was a game she liked.

"I accept your terms. For _tonight_." She stressed the last word, making sure he understood. "But I can only reign in my personality so much" She giggled nervously.

"Very well, I am a kind and benevolent Master. I will only count the worst offenses against you." By this point he had pulled the car back onto the road. He didn't notice Vera roll her eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I know you'll like."

"OK."

* * *

"Oh! I've been here before!" Vera exclaimed as they pulled into the parking lot. "This is the art museum, I love this place!"

"I knew it would be your sort of place." Crowley said with pride.

"I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean, but whatever." She laughed and took the arm that Crowley offered to her.

"There are not too many places for dates in your crappy little corner of Kentucky, Love. Why do you think I have to keep resorting to this city?"

"Hey! Huntington's not that bad."

"It does at least offer some… semi-decent options."

"You're just picky, mister fancy rich guy." Crowley raised an eyebrow.

"I'm taking you to a better city next weekend."

Vera looked at him hard, considering. "If you don't make an ass of yourself this weekend I think that might be ok."

Crowley smiled victoriously.

The museum was a large grey building, even though it was full of some of the best local and national art, its exterior was very uninspiring. There was a weird sculpture out front, standard issue for all museums. The inside had shiny tile floors and huge, quiet galleries. It wasn't very crowded. Crowley paid the woman at the front desk and she handed them a small map. Vera expressed her excitement regarding the current collection of ancient idols on display in gallery four. Crowley walked with her and looked at all of the objects, he never rushed her or complained. Though she could easily see he had no genuine interest in the museum. It occurred to Vera that he was merely humoring her.

They walked through a gallery of very, very modern art. Some canvases were huge and others were smaller than a piece of note book paper. Most featured blobs or random lines.

"I could do that." Vera gestured toward a small blue painting featuring a single red dot.

"My dog could do that." Crowley agreed with a laugh.

"You have a dog?"

"Yes. Several. Why are you looking at me like that? What, can't I have pets?"

"No, wait, I mean yes. Ugh… you know what I'm trying to say. It just surprises me for some reason." Vera quickly passed the rest of the artwork trying to let the awkwardness she had accidentally created dissipate.

After a bit more walking they came to a room filled with guns of every type, from ancient to only slightly outdated. There were tiny Darringer pistols all the way up to massive Turkish rifles. This exhibit had been here as long as she could remember. She had always enjoyed it. Vera stood staring into a case containing old rifles, the kind Daniel Boone might have owned.

"Oh speaking of art-"

"I wasn't speaking of it."

"Don't be an ass Crowley." The man next to her laughed heartily at his own joke for a moment.

"Anyway _speaking_ of art, what's the deal with your tattoos?" Crowley turned his head and gave her a sort of suspicious glance.

"Why? Do you like them?"

"I fuckin' love 'em" Vera responded honestly before even thinking. She cursed herself for letting her accent show so plainly. Her date looked very pleased with himself.

"Well, I'm glad you approve, considering they're permanent."

"Yeah I've always loved tattoos. Yours are umm…very nice" She giggled self-consciously. "Why did you get them?"

"I have no idea." His response seemed very honest and caught Vera off guard.

"What?"

"I was young I guess. Eh, the answer is tucked up in here somewhere, but I can't access it anymore." He tapped the side of his head and grinned in a very unnerving way. "This is the last gallery." He said, pointing to the left.

"Oh, ok."

"Tula Telfair, "He shrugged as he read the little bronze plate. "Never heard of him."

"With a name like Tula, I think it's a woman."

"Eh, whatever."

The paintings were housed in a large white room, completely empty except for the art on the walls. The canvases were gigantic, each one was at least five feet tall and many were seven or eight feet long. Vera stood in awe of them. They showed landscapes of unimaginable beauty and magnitude. The paintings on the surface seemed to show simple structures such as trees or rocks but the closer she looked the more she felt the paintings showed moods, that they had real, deep meaning. Vera stood right up against one of the largest paintings, from only a few feet away the artwork seemed like a jumble of lines and shapes, swatches of color with no purpose. But when she backed up, standing almost on the other side of the room the scene came into sharp focus, like a camera lens finding its subject. She could see minute details and all of the seemingly random colors worked to make a very grand and impactful piece.

"What do you think?" Crowley asked. She had been staring at the same painting for quite a while. It showed a ridge of mountains, they were blood red and desolate. A crimson mist seemed to be rising from the valley below.

"It's Hell."

"Hate it that much, huh?"

"No, I mean it's a painting of Hell."

"Do you think so?" Crowley cocked his head to the side thoughtfully.

"Yes I think so."

"Well, which one is heaven then?"

Vera looked carefully at each painting before making her decision.

"This one, the blue one." She pointed. The painting showed calm blue waters, glass like in their smoothness. A large glacier jutted up from the water's surface. Its center had been worn away and it resembled a bridge. Blindingly white snow comprised the back ground. The glacier itself was a bright, electric blue.

"Why, just because it's blue?" Crowley asked skeptically.

"No." She crossed her arms indignantly. "Because it's very beautiful but also cold, almost clinical in its perfection and-"she gave him a wink and a slight jab with her elbow "- It's completely empty." Crowley actually laughed. She had caused him to chuckle and grin with regularity, but this was a true laugh. She was very proud of herself and made no attempt to hide it. Crowley took a deep breath.

"Where's purgatory?" He spoke before he could stop himself. He immediately clamped his mouth shut, holding in the anger that was bubbling up inside.

"Excuse me?"

"Well-"Crowley began, hoping to come off as nonchalant even though he was furious with himself. "-If that one is heaven and that one is Hell, which one is purgatory?"

Vera thought carefully on the question. Eyeing each painting slowly. She had the strange sensation that she would know purgatory when she saw it.

"This one." She said with confidence, gesturing towards the massive canvas. "This forest."

"A little lush for purgatory, don't you think?" He was careful to keep his voice even. Vera shrugged.

"That just seems like the right one." Crowley was excruciatingly curious but didn't dare to bring any more attention to the issue.

"Fair enough. Well, cupcakes?"

"Are you offering to buy me cupcakes or calling me Cupcake?"

Crowley grinned. "I'm offering to buy you cupcakes, Cupcake." He smiled. He knew she'd forget about art and his questions when presented the option of sweets.

"Then fuck yeah! Let's get cupcakes!"


	11. The Chair

**AN: **Here's the next chapter! Actually delivered within the time frame I promised! Yay me. Thanks for the reviews! Please let me know what you guys think of this, I'm a little nervous about it. ( Its veeery dirty! ^_^ hehehe)

* * *

Vera opened her apartment with unrestrained glee. The boxes of delicately wrapped cupcakes were placed tenderly onto the coffee table…and immediately torn asunder. Crowley watched with amusement as Vera happily consumed an entire cupcake in two bites. She moaned with delight, apparently wanting to express that the cupcake was, in fact, very good. Crowley smiled and sat next to her on the couch.

"Fifteen." He whispered into her ear. Vera immediately stopped eating and turned to look at him.

"What! Why?!" she whined, not even trying to sound dignified.

"Because you were very rude just now. I have bought you two dozen extremely expensive cupcakes from a well-known bakery, and you couldn't even spare a moment to thank me or even ask if I wanted one before you started stuffing your face." He looked at her with extreme disappointment.

"That's not-I- well I guess you're right… It was rude to forget to thank you. But in my defense you are all showy about your money every time we go anywhere. And I-"

"Don't argue with me Pet. Arguing will only increase your punishment, never lower it." Crowley's tone was icy and Vera could feel herself getting excited. She closed her mouth.

"Apologize." It was not a request. Vera hesitated. "Twenty. I hope you know these will not be light smacks. There are a great deal of interesting toys in that bag Love."

Vera eyed the bag he had gestured toward, she had forgotten about it. It was a very large duffle bag and it looked heavy. She swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry." She couldn't look him in the eye.

"For?"

"For…being rude?"

"Yes. You were rude." She looked up at him with what she hoped was an adorably pathetic expression. She held the box of cupcakes out toward him.

"Oh, no thank you Love." He replied casually. Vera frowned and snorted, opening her mouth to argue. "Eager to make it twenty five my little Cupcake?" Reluctantly, she swallowed the angry words that had rushed to her mind.

"No, _thank you_." She said with as much venom as she could summon. Crowley smiled, content.

"Finish your cupcake, Pet. Then we'll get started." Vera could feel her cheeks heating up. She ate the second cupcake much more slowly. Crowley stood and delicately removed his jacket, placing it on the back of her recliner. He took a moment to loosen his tie.

Vera could feel herself sweating. This man was intimidating beyond belief but for some reason she couldn't get enough of him. He watched her with the same expression a wolf wears when circling a herd of sheep. He looked ready to pounce in an instant.

Vera could feel her hands shaking as she ate each tiny bite of red velvet cupcake. When she came to the very last bite she sat it down on the table and stood. She mumbled an excuse about needing to put the rest up before they ruined. She busied herself with this task for several moments. She laughed nervously, stating the fridge was already pretty full and she would have to do some serious angling to get the cupcakes to fit.

She was standing facing the fridge, she didn't hear him approach. Crowley grabbed her roughly by the waist and pulled her into him. His breath was hot on the back of her neck…

" The longer you stall the more obvious it becomes that you are afraid of me and oh-" He growled deeply " –the more I know you fear me, the more aroused I get. I won't wait much longer, Love. Finish your cupcake like a good girl."

Vera was literally panting by the time he released her. Crowley calmly walked away and resumed his seat. Vera jammed the cupcakes into the fridge and sat next to him. She wasn't hesitant about the whole "sex with Crowley part", but that bag had made her nervous… well to be honest _Crowley _did make her a little nervous.

She gathered up her courage and ate the last bite of cupcake. The result of her action was instantaneous, Crowley grabbed her shoulders and twisted her body so that her back was pressed into the couch. He climbed on top of her. His kisses were deep and rough, Vera could barely keep up. Crowley groaned low in the back of his throat, sliding his hand under her t-shirt. Vera whimpered as pleasure rolled through her.

After a moment he moved his mouth away from hers "Off." He commanded, tugging at her shirt. Vera removed it without hesitation and went to unclasp her bra. "Tsk" Crowley chided. "I didn't say anything about your bra. " That's twenty five. You must really want to be sore tomorrow."

"Crowley!" Vera's heart was hammering wildly in her chest. Crowley slid his hand around her throat gently and leaned in close. He gave her his instructions in a low, calm voice.

"You will do as I say. You will not move or speak unless I instruct you to do so. Every single motion you take tonight will be because I told you to do it. Do you understand? You may speak."

"Yes." Her voice was tiny.

"Every infraction of this rule will earn you immediate punishment as well as add to your sentence."

Vera nodded. "Good." Crowley stood. "Take those _stylishly_ skinny jeans off, fold them neatly and place them on the table. Do not speak." Vera did as she was told. She stood and wriggled out of her pants feeling a heady mixture of embarrassment and arousal. She gave the jeans a quick fold and put them onto the coffee table. Crowley inspected her work and shook his head sadly. "Thirty." Crowley grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her closer to him. He gave her a very swift and highly painful swat on the ass. Vera sucked in a breath, but managed to stay quiet otherwise. Crowley cleared his throat and continued. "I said I wanted a neat fold. Do it again. Take your time and follow instructions exactly to avoid punishment, Love." Crowley's expression looked so superior it made Vera feel a little sick. She held her tongue, afraid to reach an even higher number. _God, I am going to be sore tomorrow. _She snatched up the jeans and put her years of retail experience to work, making a perfect fold. Crowley scrutinized her work a second time. "Excellent! Good girl." He rewarded her with an affectionate pat on the head. Vera felt a thrill run down her spine. She was highly disturbed to find that she did want to please him.

Crowley circled his prey, Vera did her best to stand still under his gaze. Without a word he turned sharply and walked into the kitchen. Crowley grabbed a chair from the small table and dragged it into the middle of the living room.

"Sit."

Vera complied. Crowley rummaged around in his bag for several moments. Vera knew better than to try to turn to look at what he was doing. He stood in front of her and looked down at her seriously.

"Can I trust you not to speak out of turn?"

Vera considered. It was very hard for her to keep her sass in check, and her punishment was already extremely high. She slowly shook her head. "That's ok, Love" Crowley's voice was soft and comforting. Vera looked up at him through her lashes, hoping it looked as cute as she thought it did. Crowley smiled "That's what this is for." He held up a leather gag. There was a metal ring in the center, meant to keep her quiet, but her mouth open. Vera's eyes widened, Crowley sensed her apprehension. "Don't worry, I chose this particular gag because it makes speech difficult, not impossible. If you need to use the safe word-"he wrinkled his nose slightly"- you will still be able to. But it should do a nice job of keeping you quiet."

Vera nodded. Her breath was coming fast and just looking at the gag was increasing her excitement. Crowley secured the leather straps tightly. Vera worried that it made her look stupid, but the expression on Crowley's face told her he was _very_ into it. He went back to the bag and returned with a coil of gorgeous black binding rope.

"This is to encourage you to be still." He carefully wound the rope around each ankle, making a webbed pattern of knots and crosses, binding her to the chair as he went up. He made sure that her legs were spread widely before looping rope around her waist. He made a beautiful, symmetrical 'X' across her chest, between her breasts and back around. In a short time she was neatly tied to the chair, but her arms remained free. Crowley stepped back and regarded his work. He nodded and then took a seat on the couch directly in front of her.

"You look lovely, Pet. Now are you ready to do as I say?"

Vera whimpered, Crowley chuckled darkly. "I'll allow noises, but no talking" he reminded "I like hearing you make those sounds anyway. No need to deprive us both. Now, I've left your arms free for a reason." Vera looked up. "Touch yourself. Slowly, and only on the outside of those adorable little lace panties." Vera gave a questioning look and a small, frustrated grunt.

Crowley stood with a sigh. He crossed the room, leaned down and slapped her hard across the face. "You are the only person I have ever known who could still argue through a gag. That's thirty five." Vera whimpered pathetically at this addition to her penalty, and the stinging sensation that still lingered from the strike, before slowly reaching her right hand downward. She did as he asked, gently stroking through her panties. Crowley made a scarcely audible moan. Encouraged, Vera continued with more enthusiasm, she felt exposed and very vulnerable, but somehow this only served to heighten her excitement. Crowley watched her intently and Vera could feel her face burning. It was nice though, to be able to put some pressure onto her aching clit. She was already extremely wet, she didn't need to touch herself to know that.

"Slide your hand underneath."

Vera complied. She sighed with bliss as she finally made proper contact with her clit. Crowley watched, his grin widening the longer she continued. After a moment he leaned back into the couch cushions. Vera paused, watching with curiosity. Crowley unzipped his slacks and pulled out his erection. Vera moaned before she could think better of it. The man across from her looked up and chuckled. He began slowly moving his hand up and down on his cock, using long, firm strokes. Vera felt a shameful amount of lust burning in her stomach. She wanted him.

"I did not tell you to stop, Whore. That's forty. You must really want to be abused." Vera made a thin, needy sound. She was not a whore, and had never allowed anyone to call her such a thing. But for some reason, when Crowley used the word it seemed to flip a switch. Her dignity went flying out the window. She resumed touching herself with vigor. Crowley watched, stroking himself, looking superior and highly pleased.

Vera knew better than to try and speak, but she sent him long, needy glances. _Please c'mon pleeeaasseee._ It seemed to be all she could think. The look on Crowley's face told her he knew what she wanted but was simply teasing her. After a moment he stood. With her mouth stretched open she couldn't even try to hide her reaction. She panted audibly still moaning slightly, but the motion of her hand did not stop.

"Good girl. That's enough." He moved to stand directly in front of her. Vera could feel her heart hammering away and wondered if he could hear it. His cock was exactly level with her stretched open mouth. She didn't think that he could exactly fit his dick in her mouth, the ring itself was fairly thick and she couldn't see it being very comfortable for either of them. Still, wanting to please and trying to anticipate his instructions, Vera slowly stuck her tongue out through the ring.

"Well, someone's eager." Crowley sneered down at her. Vera moaned. "That wasn't what I was about to do actually, but I can appreciate a girl going after what she wants." He chuckled darkly. He held his dick in one hand and grabbed her by the back of the head with the other. He held her stationary as he gently slid the head of his cock back and forth on her tongue. Vera was breathing heavily, an action which was very noisy with her gag in place. Crowley enjoyed himself for several long moments, relishing the sound of the girl's panting. Finally he pulled away.

"That's forty five by the way." Vera's head shot up, her brows furrowing. "Because I did not request your tongue in the first place. But, because I find your eagerness adorable, I did not punish you right then. Instead I have been kind and only added to your running tab." Vera whined through the gag, looking up at him with a mixture of embarrassment and frustration. Her date tilted his head slightly but said nothing. He rummaged in the bag for a moment before producing more rope. He bound her hands together behind the back of the chair. After a moment Crowley knelt so that they were eye to eye.

"As I told you, every movement you perform tonight will be at my request. Any disobedience will add to your punishment." His voice was low and dangerous, Vera hung her head. "Now, on to what I had originally intended." Crowley leaned forward, grabbed her underwear by the front, and ripped them neatly down the middle. Vera was too impressed by his strength to remember that was her favorite pair of panties. She groaned heavily. To her surprise Crowley lowered his face, sharp grin showing for a brief moment. He licked her very slowly and very softly on her inner thigh, Vera shuddered. He kissed lightly from the knee of each leg to _almost_ the spot she really wanted him to acknowledge. The kisses were nice but felt strangely intimate, they threatened to cause her to have…feelings other than pure lust. His beard tickled against her sensitive skin, she giggled, blushing hotly. Vera sighed in appreciation when Crowley finally touched her pussy. She made soft noises of encouragement, hoping he would continue. She had always been a little shy about this particular sex act, but there was no arguing with him… and _God_, it was working for her right now. Crowley pulled away slightly and looked up at her.

"I want you to know, I don't do this for your pleasure. I happen to like doing this, the fact that you enjoy it also is of no consequence to me."

Vera could feel her blush spreading across her face and down onto her neck. _ Fuck, this bastard always knows what to say to me, _she thought bitterly. Crowley continued his attentions, getting more and more aggressive. Vera felt the pleasure coursing through her body, she began panting rhythmically. Crowley was obviously an expert at this. He licked some places and sucked others. He used his tongue to gently flick her swollen and excruciatingly sensitive clit, creating a steady rhythm. Vera tried to move her hips in time, desperate for even a tiny bit of leverage, but the ropes held her immobile.

Crowley was enjoying his task after all. He'd given up trying to deny it. The girl was fun. Why not enjoy your work when you could? He slid a finger into her and was rewarded with a gasp, followed shortly by a hot groan. He worked his mouth and hands in time, creating a pattern he knew she couldn't resist. Crowley could feel her body reacting, she was very, very close. The look on her face told him she would be begging if it weren't for the gag. He almost felt a little bad for what he was about to do…almost.

Crowley pulled away just as Vera was sure an orgasm was about to come crashing through her. He stood. She blinked up at him, slightly dazed. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and delicately wiped his mouth. Then he walked over to the couch and sat down gracefully, picking up a book he must have laid on the end table earlier in the evening. Vera stared at him, catching her breath. She waited, but he did not look at her. She grunted angrily. He still did not look at her. She tried an impatient whine, hoping that would catch his attention. Crowley still said nothing. Vera's orgasm had backed off but her body had not cooled down. She was running hot and getting very irritated with being ignored. She made as loud of a noise as she could muster through the gag. Crowley did not look at her, but he did stand. He went to the bag again. He returned with a small object in his hand. Vera realized at once that it was a vibrator.

"Be quiet." He commanded.

The vibrator was a small, soft model. It was very high power, with a little curved piece that was meant to stimulate the clit. He slid the toy easily into her pussy, and waived the remote under her nose, making sure she understood. She watched him set it to low power, then press a button. The vibrations were extremely subtle but after only a few seconds she was gasping. Crowley walked back to the couch and picked up his book. Vera stared helplessly.

The slow buzzing was maddening, her hips rocked and she was desperate to get relief. She might have been less frantic if Crowley hadn't used his mouth earlier, but as it was she was reaching new levels of horny. Crowley looked up at her and with a sneer, increased the speed. Vera moaned, panting through the gag. Crowley increased the speed again. The pleasure was becoming intense, she was going to come soon. Crowley continued to look at his book. She wanted to think that he was only pretending to read, but she knew that probably wasn't the case.

She was at the height of her pleasure, so close…so close. Without looking up Crowley pressed the off button. Vera screamed in frustration. Even though her mouth was held open with the gag the noise was sharp and very effectively conveyed her displeasure.

"Fifty." He said simply.

Vera was a true mess by the time he was done. Two more times he had slowly cranked up the vibrator only to stop it as she reached the edge. She had not vocalized her anger like the first time, but she was feeling her desire reach a level that was a little frightening to her. The slightest movement in her body could be felt directly by her pussy. She was so sensitive she knew if she could just touch herself once she could come. She had wriggled against the rope, but to no affect. Tears streamed down her face. Finally, Crowley stood.

"Ready to come?"

Vera nodded vigorously, no longer concerned about dignity in the slightest. She felt delirious.

"Do you have any skill with your mouth, Whore?" Again Vera nodded enthusiastically. "Good, show me. Do it well and I will fuck you. Do not touch yourself. If you come before I tell you to, you will _sorely_ regret it. Understand?" Again she nodded. Crowley removed the vibrator, she whimpered as his hand made brief contact. Then he untied the ropes, letting them fall to the floor. He left the gag in.

"Be still and calm down. When you think you can move, kneel."

After her body quieted and she could think a little bit more clearly, Vera slid into the floor. Crowley unbuckled the gag and pulled down his zipper. Vera had always enjoyed sucking cock. It wasn't something she could talk about, obviously, but she did enjoy it. The submissive in her truly loved giving her partner pleasure. She had become pretty good at it over the years. She desperately hoped Crowley would agree.

Her date pulled his dick out and raised his eyebrows expectantly. Vera didn't wait to be told twice. Normally she would have started slow, with soft teasing licks, but this was not a normal situation. Vera gave it everything she had. She fit as much cock into her mouth as she could and sucked as hard as she could, setting up a nice rhythm. She tried to ignore the pain that shot through her as she worked. The gag had left a raw spot on the roof of her mouth, and tiny marks where the leather had bit into her skin. She swirled her tongue over the head in between sucks. Crowley hissed in pleasure and Vera thought she would melt. Knowing he liked it made her ten time more aroused.

"Deeper" he groaned. Vera took a deep breath, relaxing her throat. She pushed him all the way in and past what was comfortable. She pulled back out slowly, keeping suction as she went. Vera looked up coyly, hoping for his approval.

"Mmmm" He sighed "You _are_ good at that. Keep it up." Vera continued, gaging occasionally but unwilling to give up. After a little while Crowley grabbed the back of her head, he began to thrust into her mouth, pushing his dick in just a little bit more. He was panting and grunting and Vera knew he was close. She realized with a pang of shame that she wanted him to come, badly. Crowley pulled out of her mouth at the last second, yanking her head to the side by her hair. He came on her face and chest. Vera made a pathetic sound, trying to convey her own needs. Crowley took a moment to catch his breath.

"You may speak."

Vera's head shot up sharply. "Pleeeasseee."

"Please?" He feigned surprise. "Please what? What could my little Whore possibly desire so badly?"

"Please, Crowley." Tears were stinging her eyes again. "Please, just fuck me! I need to come, you're driving me crazy!"

"What did you call me?"

Vera hesitated. "Crowley…?"

He looked at her seriously. "No I don't like the sound of it, especially not in a moment like this. You can't call me by name."

Vera released an exasperated sigh "Then what do you want me to call you?!"

"Tsk, watch the sass."

Vera apologized immediately, she was starting to get scared that he might actually leave her like this.

"Hmmm…I think you already know what I want." The brightness of Vera's blush could have been seen from miles away.

"I… No, I don't-"Crowley slapped her hard across the face.

"Why do you insist on making things difficult? If something turns you on, do it! Why try to deny me this, when you have allowed me to do much worse to you?" Crowley pulled her from the floor into a standing position. He gripped her by the upper arms, holding her immobile. He stared into her eyes and spoke in a quiet, frightening voice. "I will find everything out Vera. I _will_ discover and lay bare your darkest most intimate desires. The things you have never been able to tell another living soul, those are the things I want to hear. I know a good deal already. Trust me, you'll be a lot happier once I know everything." Vera was trembling in his arms.

"Ye-yes…Daddy." The word was so quiet it was barely audible, but she knew Crowley had heard it.

"Now, what do you want Daddy to do, exactly?"

"Please…please fuck me… Daddy." She was staring down at the floor, ashamed but undeniably aroused.

"Ah, see how easy that was?"

Crowley pushed her to the floor with an unnecessarily large amount of force. Vera cried out, falling hard. Crowley waited for her to land fully before he straddled her. He pulled her ruined panties away from her body and skillfully unhooked her bra. He tore his own clothes off with almost inhuman speed.

Her legs wrapped around him and he grinned. He grabbed her hips and tilted them up, remaining on his knees. He slid his dick inside of her and groaned loudly. She was wetter than he had imagined. She was so sensitive from his creative form of torture that even tiny movements of his body made her moan. He began pounding into her, enjoying her shrieks of encouragement. He knew it wouldn't take long, and he was right.

"You may come, Whore."

Vera came harder than she ever had in her life. Expletives fell from her lips in a steady stream. She bucked wildly under Crowley, moaning as he tightened his grip on her hip bones. He praised her softly as her orgasm hit its peak and then slowly subsided. The relief that flooded her body was absolutely incredible. Crowley removed himself but did not let go. To her surprise he forced her to roll over onto her stomach. He grabbed her hips again and pulled her up by them. Vera was exhausted and weak but that didn't seem to concern Crowley. He held her so tightly a fantastic pain began stinging in her hips. He fucked her again, slamming into her hard. Vera gasped and panted into the carpet, but made no protest. Crowley's pace became slightly erratic and she knew he was about to come. He reached forward and put pressure on her clit, the tiny bit of extra stimulation was all it took. Vera came loudly, as Crowley groaned through his orgasm. She felt him empty himself inside her and for a moment she thought she would come again. When he was finished he let go of her. Vera flopped to the floor, she could no longer move or care. Crowley looked at her slyly.

"Take some rest, Love, you'll need it. Fifty is a very high number, especially for an amateur like yourself."

Vera groaned pathetically into the fibers of the cheap rug her face had landed on.


	12. The Cane

AN: Hey guys! Sorry this update took a while! Thanks for the support! As always, I love the reviews. :D Btw, this is not exactly the right way to do BDSM, as far as in the real world. You should always talk to your partner about your limits and toys you're willing to use ect... poor Vera is a bit inexperienced and Crowley is well, Crowley. I may not be qualified to give a PSA, I'm just saying haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Cane

Vera awoke when a small kick was administered to her side. She looked around blearily, not remembering at first what was going on. She looked at the shiny black shoe that had just come into contact with her skin. Her gaze lingered there for a moment before traveling up the body of the shoe's owner. Crowley was looking down at her smugly. _Oh, yeah that whole punishment thing. Shit this is not going to be good._

"You fell asleep…in fifteen minutes."

"Yeah." Vera groaned. "Uh, you wore me out a little." Crowley smiled and knelt down. Vera quickly pushed herself into a sitting position.

"That was only a warmup to the real fun, Love. Or, at any rate, the part _I_ like the best."

Vera shivered. She didn't doubt that this was his favorite part. She remembered the last time with a cool smile. It had been difficult, but she had not given in, she considered it a success. Though, he did manage to make her cry. She stood, hands on her hips. Even though she was naked and a little shaky she was the very picture of defiance. Crowley righted himself as well, staring into her confident face.

"You have a serious attitude problem, Pet."

"You fuckin' love it."

"True." Crowley's smile was reaching high levels of frightening. "Very well, I have tried positive reinforcement to correct your behavior, I suppose now I will have to move on to negative reinforcement."

"That was positive rei-"

"Don't speak, Whore."

There was that word again. It was an indication that he was serious, the cutesy names were abandoned for names like this. _Fuck I wish it didn't do it for me so much._ Crowley grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the bedroom. He had moved the decorations and lamp off of her nightstand and she also noticed with a raised eye brow that he had outfitted her mattress with under the bed restraints. She had seen them online before. It was essentially a series of straps that went between the mattress and box springs, ending in two cuffs at the head of the bed and two at the foot. If she really had only been asleep for fifteen minutes then Crowley must have been very quick and very quiet to have done this. She decided not to dwell on that fact right now.

"I thought you didn't need ropes to control me?" she put in as much sass as she could muster, God she was glad that gag was gone. Crowley looked at her coolly.

"I don't. It's your fetish though, so I am obliging." Vera turned her head away, hoping to hide her blush.

"And that comment has taken you from fifty to sixty."

"What?! What about fifty five!"

"Seventy. I told you not to speak at all, and I will not allow your attitude." Vera pouted, crossing her arms angrily. "It's a shame you have been so unruly tonight. I doubt you will be able to handle the punishment you have earned." Vera gulped. Seventy of anything was a lot. But she could always use the safe word, she had to keep reminding herself of that option.

"Lay down, on your stomach." Vera obeyed. Crowley fastened the cuffs around each wrist and ankle. The straps were very tight across the bed, allowing her no movement at all.

"Can you be quiet on your own?" Vera sighed and shook her head. Crowley returned the gag to her mouth and fastened it tightly. He placed the duffle bag onto the now empty night stand and removed something from it. Vera winced at the first slap. She twisted her head around. He was holding a long black leather riding crop. The stinging subsided a little and Vera moaned. This was her kind of punishment. He struck the exact same spot on her ass and again she sucked in a breath, only to feel the pleasure immediately rush through her. Crowley continued this for quite a while, striking different spots and cataloging the reaction she gave. He slowly dragged the crop down her skin, eliciting goose bumps and moans. When he felt she was getting too comfortable he picked up the flail. She noticed the difference at once. The strips of leather bit into her and made her cry out. Vera writhed from the blows, as much as the bed would allow. The pain increased steadily but he never struck with an intensity that was too much for her to take. She felt her body heating up, she knew welts were forming but that only increased her desire. Just as she was sure that he was going to take it easy on her after all, she felt the first cane strike land squarely across both ass cheeks. She thrashed in the bed, gasping at the pain. Vera looked over her shoulder at him. He held the long wooden cane in his right hand, letting it rest against his shoulder. The tool was a solid, heavy wood, it had been created expressly for this purpose.

"Well, hold still Whore. We're only at one out of seventy." Her expression clearly conveyed to him what she was thinking. "Oh that other stuff?" He scoffed. "That was to get you into the mood again. You liked that stuff, this you will not enjoy, Whore." Vera whimpered trying to plead with her eyes. Crowley shook his head. "Were you even keeping count of the other strikes? No of course not, you were reveling in them. What would be the point of assigning you more blows when you misbehaved if you liked the result? Counterintuitive really." His point made Crowley struck again in exactly the same spot. He was really a master where accuracy was concerned.

Vera screamed into her mattress, the gag only slightly muffling the sound. When the stinging from the hit subsided there was a second wave of pain as her nerves fully realized what had happened to them. Crowley was _not_ going easy on her._ Why the fuck did I ever think he would?_ Endorphins were rushing through her body, she could feel it, but they were not enough. Strike three was slightly harder and her scream ended in a choked sob. Crowley continued turning up the power with each and every stroke. He waited a few seconds between each hit and Vera realized it was not out of kindness. The second wave of pain reached an excruciating peak after a few seconds before slowly dissipating. He was insuring that she got the full, horrible effect of each and every strike. He counted after each one. By stroke ten she simply could take no more. He was hitting her so hard she couldn't even catch her breath between each blow. Her body was shaking and her ass felt like it was on fire. The pain traveled up her spine and her whole back was in agony. Her screams were gut wrenching and came from somewhere deep inside she had never tapped into before. She wanted to be strong and as bad as she hated it she was desperate to please, but she could take no more. She wracked her brain for a way to make the pain stop, when the solution struck her she wondered why it took her so long to think of.

Vera tilted her head down and worked her jaw, she was able to get the ring out of her mouth well enough to speak decently. She hissed the safe word, turning to look at him sadly. Crowley had stopped mid strike, the cane just a few inches away from hitting her. He sighed with disappointment before looking at her seriously.

"That was ten. Not even a fraction of the punishment you owe me. Do you understand how much more respectful you must be next time, in order to avoid this?" His voice was firm and mildly condescending. Vera nodded, still sobbing.

"P-P-please I can't, I'm sorry I just can't." Her words were distorted by the ring still wedged partially in her mouth, but Crowley understood them.

"I am a generous man. There is more than one kind of punishment, my little Whore." Vera looked at him sharply. "I usually provide two options. One puts the body in physical anguish. The second deals more with anguish of the mind. Since you could not bear the physical punishment you have only one option left." Crowley grabbed hold of her hair yanking her face off of the bed. "I will not let you avoid punishment completely for your rudeness. That word is to keep you from breaking entirely, not to give you control over me." He hissed into her ear and Vera shrank away from him, truly intimidated. He removed the gag the rest of the way.

"Well?" He demanded.

"O-Ok. Option two I guess." He looked at her sternly. "Oh…uh... I mean option two…Please?"

"Please what?" Vera blushed at his words shaking her head slightly. Crowley frowned and raised his hand, his aim obvious.

"Please Daddy!" She nearly shouted, desperate not to be hit anymore. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease!" Crowley smiled.

"Well, since it's so absolutely adorable when you beg, I'll allow it." He walked around the bed and unfastened the cuffs, but instructed her to remain still. She heard him searching through her closet.

"Sit up." Vera did so very slowly and with a great deal of small yelps. She couldn't see it but she was sure the skin on her ass was split open, or insanely bruised at the least. Finally the task was done. She sniffled heavily, looking at Crowley with blood shot eyes. He laid the outfit from their dinner date out beside him. The expensive black dress and "too tall" heels that matched it. He left the room and returned with the jewelry he had bought her for that date as well. Of course, she was already wearing the charm bracelet, she never took that off. He did not lay out the lingerie set that he had bought her.

"Clean up. Then get dressed. Fix your hair and makeup. Come into the living room when you are ready. Do not speak. Oh, and be quick about it." Vera opened her mouth to protest, she _so_ did not feel like going out, but Crowley silenced her with a harsh glare. It occurred to her that she did trust him for the most part, but a tiny little corner of her mind was afraid that he would go back on his promise to honor the safe word. She nodded, and Crowley left the room.

When she looked fairly decent she slowly entered the living room. Walking was an absolute agony and the heels were not helping. Her makeup looked ok, even though her eyes were still very red. Crowley looked up, obviously judging her efforts.

"Acceptable." He congratulated. It took every last ounce of Vera's will power to keep her eyes from rolling. Crowley stood. "Lift up your dress." Vera complied, she wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Excellent." Crowley walked into the kitchen and gestured for her to follow. "Kneel." Once she had done so he produced a bucket from under the sink. She eyed it suspiciously. He filed the vessel with warm water and soap, then placed it beside her on the floor. A bright pink sponge floated around inside it.

"Clean this place up, Whore. These tiles are really quite dirty. It's disgraceful."

Vera's anger was immediate and consuming. She glared up at him, shaking. "Would you rather have the cane again?" Vera took several breaths to try and calm herself. Crowley squatted down so they were eye to eye. "You need this, Vera. You want me to take control. You want structure, you crave it. You know you need to be punished for your bad behavior. You want this, you want _me_ Vera." Crowley's voice was soft and low, but it cut through her like a knife. She stared into his face and saw no hatred or anger there. His expression was kind…loving. Vera gulped. _Dammit, _was as much as she would allow herself to acknowledge the feelings starting to swirl around inside of her. "Do as I say." Vera sighed and grabbed the sponge. "Good girl." His grin was a little too wide.

As Vera scrubbed Crowley made himself a scotch, loudly complaining about her lack of proper glasses. He was careful to continually walk through areas she had just cleaned, then declare that she should really do a better job at scrubbing. Vera was nearing delirium again. Her body ached and her knees were going numb from her positioning. She glanced at the clock and realized she had been at this for more than an hour. She had been through a mix of volatile emotions. Anger, embarrassment, resentment and a few other little feelings had filtered in and out of her mind. The fact that she was dressed for a five star restaurant somehow made her feel even more absurd and ashamed, which she knew was his intention. It was true this punishment did not hurt her physically like the cane, but it had done a number on her pride. She wasn't sure yet which was worse.

She looked up wearily at her date. His tie had come off at some point and his white dressed shirt was partially unbuttoned. Crowley had never left the kitchen. He leaned against a wall, sipping his scotch and offering her "pointers".

"Ugh. You missed a spot."

Vera had cleaned the entire kitchen twice now, it was not a large room.

"Where?" She said doubtfully.

"Here." Crowley sneered. He flicked his wrist, sloshing his nearly full glass of scotch all over the newly scrubbed floor. He sat the empty glass onto the counter. Vera had her limits. She jumped to her feet at once, making a strangled angry sound. Her fists were clenched, she was two seconds away from punching the bastard in his stupid smug face. Crowley caught hold of her easily, pinning her arms to her sides. He pulled her down to the ground. She grunted in pain as her ass made contact with the tile. Crowley pulled her arms up over her head and held them immobile there. He kissed her furiously and Vera melted. Crowley caressed her breasts with his free hand. After a moment he slid her dress up and then his hand down. He grinned at her.

"You're very wet, little Whore."

Vera knew she should be ashamed of herself, but she was past caring at this point. She was panting heavily, hoping she would like what was coming next. Crowley let go of her hands and pulled her hips upward. He was inside her in an instant. Vera moaned deeply. Crowley was not being gentle. He pounded into her hard and fast, moaning as his own orgasm built. Vera wrapped her legs around him. He leaned over a bit to get a better angle. As he shifted he hit an amazing spot inside of her, Vera gasped and threw her arms around his neck, clasping his expensive dress shirt. She expressed her pleasure loudly and Crowley chuckled.

"Come for me." He whispered.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuuuck…" Vera's moans were more like screams at this point and her words became less and less intelligible as Crowley continued.

She gasped for air, feeling her body tightening. Her orgasm coursed through her entire body and she arched her back sharply. She let out a sharp, high pitched scream as she came. Crowley made a small self-satisfied grunt at her display, increasing his pace. He came with a growl, clutching her tightly. After he had caught his breath he stood, Vera remained on the floor, panting heavily. Crowley reached down and pulled her up. He began chuckling and couldn't seem to stop, the sound turning into full blown laughter in minutes.

"What?" Vera huffed angrily, unsteady on her sore legs. Crowley was laughing too hard to speak, instead he pointed to the spot on the floor she had just occupied. Vera looked at it quizzically…then it dawned on her. The scotch was gone. She hadn't noticed it during sex, of course, but Crowley had deliberately maneuvered her body so that her dress would soak up the drink he had spilled. He had still forced her to clean it up.

"Oh you fucking bastard!"

Crowley would need several more moments before he could contain his laughter.


	13. The Aftercare

AN: Because I love you all so much, here is another chapter! It's a bit short so I decided to go ahead and post it. I hope you like it. Please review! ^_^

* * *

The Aftercare

It only took her an instant to fall apart. She had been angrily watching Crowley laugh when her emotions smashed into her. Her body was in intense pain, she hadn't looked at the marks on her ass, but she knew they were bad. She felt a strange sort of hollowness settle in her chest. She was crying, just standing in the middle of the kitchen crying. Crowley looked at her knowingly.

"Come on." He whispered, ushering her toward the couch. He disappeared for a moment, returning with his duffle bag. "Lay down, Love." Vera did so, still crying. Crowley crossed the room and opened the fridge, removing a box. He sat it on the coffee table.

"Do you want me to hold you, or leave you alone?"

Vera considered.

"H-h-hold." She sniffled. She was ashamed with herself. She was weak. Crowley sat down, gently pulling her body across his lap. She was face down, her head and shoulders rested on the puffy arm of the couch. Her ass was situated perfectly in his lap.

"Here, Love." He handed her a cupcake. She propped herself up on her elbows and ate the dessert slowly, between sniffles.

"I'm going to pull your dress up." Crowley was being so delicate with her now. He pulled her clothing up slowly. She heard him rummage in the duffle bag but didn't care enough to look up. Crowley removed a small bottle of oil from his bag, pouring it into his hands to warm. He then slowly and carefully applied it to Vera's angry, broken skin. He rubbed in large gentle circles, Vera sighed with approval. After some time Vera began to feel a bit more like herself.

"Whatcha doin' anyway?" Her voice was small and shaky, she was too tired to hide her accent. Crowley smiled. The oil had absorbed into her skin, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped her up in it.

"This oil will keep the cuts clean. They'll heal faster and give you less pain as well, with regular usage."

"No, not that specifically. I mean you're being sweet."

Crowley laughed quietly. "This is called aftercare, Pumpkin. It's important for your physical and emotional well-being. Also, to keep you from hating me."

"Funny." Vera choked out a small laugh, she was trying to fully stop crying. "You don't want me to hate you?"

"No, that is not my intention. Fear me, obey me, love me, those are desirable, but I am not trying to inspire hatred."

Vera looked up at him quizzically. She thought that might have been the most genuine tone she had ever heard him use. He had his head turned to the side, he seemed to be pondering his own words. She wondered if she had imagined the appearance of a faint, barely perceptible blush on his face. She decided not to try and analyze his words further. She laid her head back down.

"I, for whatever reason, do care about your happiness Vera. We've discussed this. I want to play with you. If I break you after only two goes that wouldn't be much fun for either of us." Crowley waited for a reaction that never came. He looked down to study her face, only to realize she was fast asleep.

* * *

_I am a genius. _Crowley congratulated himself as he stretched back on the girl's bed. She was curled up next to him, snoring softly. She really was a cute little thing, especially asleep. He didn't have to listen to her run her damn mouth. Though it did amuse him, he wondered if she would be so bold if she knew who he was. He grinned, of course not. No one talked to him like she did. But changing up the script is what makes life interesting. He was dearly looking forward to when it was time to tell her. He had spent a good deal of time imagining the look of horror on her face. _Oh, that will be fun_.

The girl was mumbling in her sleep, he leaned in close to try and catch the words. "Mmmfff Yeah…yeah that's…good…Crowl..." Her words trailed off. Crowley grinned. He was starting to become rather fond of her. He might even be a bit unhappy when she was dead. Though it did occur to him that he may not necessarily have to kill her, especially if she cooperated. His demons were still decoding the particulars. Perhaps she could be one of his subjects…a very…_useful_ one. He had thought about killing her, simply to make it more difficult for the Winchesters to get her, but he was not sure if she needed to be human to perform the desired task. His research indicated that she did.

Crowley supposed it would all come down to how interested he was in her when the time came. He could get bored by then. He knew his plan was going well, though. He really, truly was a brilliant man. He thought the aftercare had been a nice touch. Of course he had needed to do a little research on how it was done. Most lists recommended food, blankets, medicated oils and…_ugh_… being loving. He had done it though, and he was positive it had helped. She should trust him even more now. Naturally he had known she could never take seventy hits from his cane. It was a much more advanced tool, causing a considerable amount of pain. Which was why he had used it, of course. He had wanted to see her fail. That on it's own had been delicious. But watching her scrub tiles at his feet, that had been exquisite. She was delightfully easy to read, and he had watched every emotion grace her pretty little face. They had both been in agony waiting for her to finish her task. His libido was not always easy to control.

The whole task was an exercise in self-control, of that much he was certain. When she had begged him for mercy the thought of continuing had really been tempting. He still got hard thinking about it. But that would have broken her trust in him. He knew she would never have had another thing to do with him. Assuming she lived of course. Which again, self-control comes into play. He was trying to keep this human alive and manipulate her into wanting to be with him. Part of the plan was to have an important person who would run toward him, not away. He had used very different tactics to try and control Kevin, and look where that had gotten him. Strong willed humans, he had decided, where much more easily controlled with this new method.

Crowley slid out of the bed. He decided to continue the search of the house he had started the weekend before. The more he knew about her, the better. There was a chance, albeit a very slim one, that she knew what she was. He doubted it, but still, you can never be too careful when you're the King of Hell.


	14. The Glasses

AN: Hello peeps! Thanks again for the support. This chapter is a bit short-ish, but not to worry! The next chapter is practically done and pretty long, I will post it soon. Please R&amp;R! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

An alarm blared. Vera stretched lazily, eyeing her phone with distaste. She reached out and turned off the annoying sound. Even though it was only nine in the morning Crowley was not there. _**What a dickhead**_, she thought sleepily. Finally she managed to stand, instantly regretting it. Her ass was in so much pain she felt a little dizzy. She was still wearing the scotch-soaked dress she had gone to sleep in. Vera walked to her full sized mirror and lifted the hem. She sucked in a breath as she looked at the marks. Each cane strike had left two angry red lines. The skin had actually broken open in a couple of places, probably from the ninth or tenth hit. It was no wonder that she had needed to tap out. **_Seventy hits. Yeah right. What a bastard!_** There were about a dozen other small stripe-like marks on her back and shoulders from the more enjoyable toys he had used.

"Those are very pretty."

Vera jumped nearly a foot, hissing at the pain that resulted from the sudden movement. Crowley had stuck just his head and shoulders into the room, he was eyeing her slyly. She hadn't even heard him open the door.

"You would think so, you sick bastard." She slowly eased her dress down, her skin stinging from the motion.

"You like the look of them too, Princess." Vera made several indignant sounds but he was already gone.

* * *

A little while later Vera walked into the living room. She had donned her favorite tee and jeans. She was over trying to look fancy for Crowley…her wardrobe just couldn't support it. She found him sitting in front of the t.v. watching a documentary on Hitler's Germany.

"Would it kill you to let me wake up beside you, dick bag?"

"You sleep too much, Cupcake." Came the even reply.

"Oh, this is a good one." She commented, flopping down onto the couch. She decided not to push the issue further.

"You've seen it?"

"Pfft, yeah. Why do you think it's in my queue?"

"What did you call it?" Crowley chuckled.

"What I can't say queue? I know it's British, but that's what it's called on Netflix even!"

Crowley simply continued to laugh.

"Humph. Sometimes I say British phrases like 'Happy Christmas' or 'going on holiday'…though that's mostly because I read Harry Potter until it was a literal part of my soul." Crowley coughed and straightened his tie.

"It's just your…uh accent when you say it amuses me."

"Fuck you, buddy!" Vera punched him on the shoulder before standing. Crowley looked at her haughtily but did not speak.

"Hey, should I wear my contacts or glasses today?"

"Glasses?" came the inquisitive response. Vera snorted.

"Yeah Crowley, people who can't see well use special lenses." Crowley frowned in a classic expression of 'that's not funny'. "Alright, alright! Yeah I, uh… haven't worn them before because I'm a little self-conscious about it. But the contacts were really itchy today so I didn't put them in. But…like if you don't like girls with glasses I could-"

"Put them on. Now." He was deadly serious.

"Sheesh! Ok. Ok!" Vera got her case from her purse and put on her glasses. They were a medium thickness black metal frame. Not too thin but not "hipster" thick either. The corners pointed up slightly in a nod to fifties fashion. Crowley looked at her approvingly.

"I love glasses on ladies." He remarked happily.

"Oh." Vera was blushing. "Good, I guess." She nervously tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Crowley stood, his demeanor suddenly changed. He looked down at her seriously. Crowley reached out and caught hold of her chin, he tilted her face up. Vera's blush intensified.

"On your knees. Now." Vera stuttered, her flush spreading. Half realized excuses fell from her lips, but there was no power behind the words.

"Don't make me wait Whore."

She slid into the floor. Her heart was racing, she looked up at him curiously. Crowley looked down with a superiority that turned her stomach…and made her very wet.

"There's a good girl." He congratulated her for her obedience. Vera whimpered slightly. Crowley unzipped his pants. Vera smiled up at him, he was very hard. He began to stroke himself furiously. Vera watched, waiting to be told when to join. To her surprise, he never asked her to. After just a moment he reached down and grabbed a fistful of blonde hair. He pulled her into exactly the right spot. He groaned, tilting her face slightly. Vera was panting hotly, his intentions were obvious to her and she was surprised by how much it was turning her on.

Crowley came with a heavy sigh. He was careful to make sure that every drop of come landed on the girl's face. He really did love a lady with glasses, and once the idea of…soiling them got into his head he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything else. He wanted to do it, and he knew she would let him. Hey, he was the King of Hell, he got what he wanted.

Crowley twisted his wrist, giving the grip he had on her hair more pressure. She moaned shamelessly. That was something he liked, the sounds, the looks she gave him. The desire etched so clearly onto her face. He hadn't always gotten such a genuine response from his demonic…lady friends. It was a bit refreshing really. He knew she wanted him, but didn't actually want him to do anything for her. She didn't want a deal, she wasn't a spy, and she had no ulterior motives or secret agendas. She didn't even seem that interested in his money. Her affection for him was a bit of an enigma to him really. With his money and power removed what was left for her to like, his _personality_? She was a crazy little thing and still largely a mystery to him. Well, there was one thing he knew for sure. Kneeling at his feet, panting hard, covered in his come… she looked _good_.

After a few moments Vera pulled away. Her left eye was closed tightly.**_ Uggghhh how does it still get in my fucking eye? Glasses what good are you?_** She thought accusingly.

"Towel." She demanded.

"What?"

"Hand me a towel Crowley! There's one on the dryer down the hall."

"I-"

"Now, dammit!"

A few seconds later a towel was thrust roughly into her outstretched hand.

"Thank you."

Vera wiped her face off in time to see a somewhat surly looking Crowley.

"What?"

"Not exactly a sexy way to clean up."

"Fuck you, buddy. It's in my eye. No sexy times can happen when my eye is burning." Crowley scoffed quietly as he zipped his trousers. "What?" Vera demanded. "You don't know what it's like. It hurts."

In answer Crowley arched a delicate eyebrow.

"Oh?" was all he said.

"Oh?" Vera repeated. "_Ohhhhh_…" She breathed as realization dawned on her. She wasn't sure what to do with this new information. She stood.

"So…" She began.

"So?" Came the lightly sarcastic reply.

"Do you, like…top and stuff? Or switch?"

"I do whatever I want to do, whenever I want to do it. There are no stereotypes or labels for my sexuality, Pumpkin."

"You_ used_ to."

"Excuse me?"

"You used to _do_ whatever you wanted. Now you only_ do_ me." She looked at him firmly, but there was a question in her eyes. It was easy to see that doubt smoldered behind the fierce facade she had tried to erect.

"Of course." He said easily.

Crowley searched his mind. Actually, she was the only one he had been with recently. But that was not out of any kind of feeling for her, he assured himself. He was just busy and lately all his free time had been spent with her. Also, she had been doing a very good job of relieving his tension.

"Good. Cause that would be a deal breaker, you get that right?"

"Yes, yes." Crowley waved his hand. "Sleeping with another woman is usually a deal breaker in any relationship."

"Yes, but your rich and entitled. So I was just making sure you understood." Crowley rounded on her and she knew he was two seconds away from teaching her a lesson. She leapt out of the way and trotted down the hall. "Gotta finish getting ready!" She called over her shoulder. She could hear Crowley laughing.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I know you won't like." She called sheepishly through her bedroom door.


	15. The Lie

AN: Hello all! Thanks as always for the reviews. Truth be told, they're what keeps me writing. Here's a bit more fun, I promise there will be more important plot stuff soon. Please R&amp;R! :)

* * *

Vera grabbed a shopping cart, she was followed closely by a pouting Crowley.

"Couldn't you do this another day?" He asked for the hundredth time.

"No, Crowley." She replied, losing patience. "Look, you're the one who wanted to stay the weekend without telling me first. And you're the one who complained about my lack of –"She made quotes with her fingers around the word ""Biscuits" which we call cookies around here, by the by. So don't be an ass, if you want food in my house I have to go to the store!"

Mollified but still thoroughly displeased, Crowley walked with her into the grocery store.

"Besides, I told you I didn't care if you waited at my house but you wouldn't have it and- "

"Alright! Alright! Just do your bloody shopping, woman. And I only said biscuit one time, so shut up about it already."

Crowley kept pace with her through the store, trying to hold his tongue. The girl was organized, he had to give her that. She had a list drawn up of the products she wanted, along with a guess on what they cost. She had a very careful budgeting system in place and kept a running tally of the total price of the groceries.

"Will you please just buy your damned groceries? It should not take so much-"he grimaced dramatically "-thought!"

"_Excuse me_, but we can't _all_ be rich assholes Crowley!"

"No, I suppose some of us are fated to just be assholes."

"Fuck you." Vera turned back to her shopping list pointedly. Crowley sighed loudly.

"When will you figure out that I will buy you anything you ask me for?! Groceries are no different than jewelry or clothes."

"Pfft except that they're practical! And I didn't ask you for those other things anyways I-"

Crowley moved in close to her, grabbing her wrist.

"You and your mouth…" He warned. Vera raised an eyebrow, pouring on as much sex appeal as she could...

"What about my mouth?"

Crowley smiled approvingly. "Put anything you want into that cart. I don't care how much it costs as long as we get out of here in under an hour."

"Hey, you wanted to come with me, it's your own fault you're bored."

Crowley offered her a vicious smile.

"What I'm going to do to you tonight will easily make up for today's boredom." Vera felt her face heating up.

"Fine, but I'm not asking, you're offering and I'm…I'm not going to owe you any…favors."

"Fair enough, Darling."

Vera tried to hide her excitement. She had never been to the grocery store without a budget. This would be very fun for her…though probably still excruciating for Crowley.

Thirty minutes later Vera's cart was piled high. She had decided to give up on being shy and all that crap. Especially after all he had done to her last night, he did at least owe her some fucking groceries. Though, it was true she had enjoyed their encounter. Some aspects of it she had liked more than others.

Crowley walked beside her, occasionally tossing something into the cart. Vera laughed at the large amount of "biscuits" he grabbed. He also steered her through the wine section. He chose several different higher end brands.

"Didn't you bring booze?"

"Yes." He replied evenly. Vera shrugged _**Hey, I like wine**_. She made no further comment.

Vera was almost done, she was debating which kind of fancy cheese to buy… _**both **_she decided with a grin. Crowley had wondered off to another part of the store, claiming he forgot something he wanted. Vera picked up a wheel of cheese to study it when she heard a familiar voice…

"Well! Hey little 'un!"

Vera tensed up. _**Oh shit.**_

"H-hey Mamaw!"

Vera's grandmother was a very sweet but strict little old country woman. She said "worsh" instead of "wash" and "winder" when she meant "window". She also had an extremely conservative view of the world. She went to church four times a week, at least, and had often pestered Vera about her absence. It was rare for her to take the trip "into the city", and an astronomical coincidence that she was there at the same time as Vera.

Vera hadn't told anyone in the family about Crowley. Except her mother, she had never been able to lie to her mother. When questioned about her improved mood lately she had admitted to seeing someone. She had not, obviously, admitted to seeing a "well to do" (as her grandmother would put it) man twice her age…

She knew there was no way Crowley would keep out of sight until her relative was gone. Her heart was pounding wildly. This would be a big issue in the family. She had never even considered the relationship could be long term, she had no idea how to explain him to her family. So she had simply hoped she would never have to, or at least not for a while anyways.

Vera's grandmother had launched into a story about something that had happened on the farm recently. Vera listened with a smile, constantly looking around for signs of Crowley. She could feel the sweat beading on her forehead and she hoped her voice sounded even.

Vera sucked in a breath, she had caught a glimpse of his dark suit as he rounded the corner. He was carrying a small basket, she could not see its contents.

Crowley sat the basket on a nearby shelf, eyeing the woman Vera was talking to with suspicion. He could see Vera was nervous, she was shaking ever so slightly. He proceeded with caution.

"Oh! Mamaw this is…is Crowley he uh…" Vera's voice faltered. _**God I suck at lying**_. Her Grandmother turned to see the man Vera indicated with a weak gesture. Her eyesight was not its best anymore, she took two steps forward to get a good look at him. Crowley glanced over the woman's shoulder at Vera's desperate face. She had her hands clasped in the classic "please" gesture. She mouthed the word "Please" as well. Crowley raised an eyebrow. "I'll do whatever come on!" He grinned, yes that was clearly what she had mouthed. _**So the girl needs me to come up with a lie for her? No problem.**_

"Oh!" He said silkily, easily covering Vera's wavering voice. "This lovely woman must be your grandmother! Vera has told me about you ma'am. I'm Crowley, the new marketing supervisor at the bank. Vera has been kind enough to help me do the shopping for our company's upcoming charity dinner." His smile was pure charm, he seemed for all the world like a nice, genuine guy…Vera was impressed.

"Nice ta meet ya." Her grandmother smiled. Vera took a step forward, now willing to be part of the conversation again.

"Yeah uhh he's new in town so I decided to help him out." Vera offered.

"That's our girl." Her Grandmother winked. "She's always been so sweet and helpful."

"I agree." Crowley put a hand on Vera's shoulder, causally. "I have found her to be very helpful in many ways." Vera was fighting her blush. Crowley's smile toward her Grandma was good natured and sweet. Vera was forced to endure nearly ten minutes of conversation between the two. Her grandmother expressed her views regarding the weather, politics and largely Church matters, such as where one should go to worship and how often. Crowley agreed with everything she said and sounded like he meant it. He assured her that, yes, he was doing his best to live a godly life. Her Grandma was buying it. She invited him to her church and he accepted gratefully. Finally, good byes were exchanged and Vera released a heavy sigh. Crowley rounded on her immediately.

"Embarrassed of me Pet?" he asked sternly.

"No! I-I just haven't told anyone in my family that I was seeing anyone and I didn't want her to be the first person I tried to explain it to!" Crowley looked at her skeptically "I mean come on! We were buying groceries, it would look like we were moved in! She'd tell me I was going to Hell for being with you before marriage!"

"Maybe you are going to Hell Vera." He seemed serious.

"Fuck you Crowley! I sure don't need fucking morality lessons from you!"

"What, being kinky makes me immoral?"

"No! The fact that you do bad things makes you immoral!"

Crowley grabbed her and pulled her to him, people walking by would have thought it was a hug, but it was too tight and forced to be something pleasant like a hug. He whispered in a low dangerous voice.

"How do you know I do bad things, Whore?"

Vera was shaking in his arms. She didn't know exactly how she knew, she just did. Her intuition had never been wrong.

"You're rich Crowley, people don't get that way from being nice to their fellow man. And what about those guys at the bar? You admitted pretty easily that you had bankrupt their father. And don't call me that!"

She pushed away from him violently. He let her go. He stood staring at her for several moments before a grin spread across his face. He began laughing as he walked away to grab the basket he had abandoned earlier. He strolled back to the cart, still chuckling. He patted her lightly on the head.

"Of course I do bad things, Love. Sometimes those things include hitting a beautiful young girl until she begs for mercy." He caught her chin in his hand and forced her to look up. "Of course that's only if she has misbehaved." He winked at her and Vera felt herself soften a bit. _**Why can't I stay mad at this stupid fucker?**_

"Yeah, whatever." She huffed.

Vera had nearly fainted at the total the groceries came to but Crowley, calm as ever, merely handed the clerk one of his cards. The car was loaded easily enough and they headed towards her apartment.

"Oh, by the way…" Vera was hesitant to reveal this information to him. "I talked to the girls. They said it's cool if you come." Crowley's face conveyed his triumph. "But!" She added quickly "You have to be nice! And not be a stick in the mud and stuff. Also if you embarrass me in front of my friends with your…dom-ness I'll be mad at you, seriously dude."

"My Dom-ness, as you called it, embarrasses you?"

"I've already told you, not in public, ok? I like it with sex. I'm not looking for a 24/7 type thing."

Crowley seemed to think for a moment. "Fine, but I can only reign in my personality so much." He smiled at her cruelly.

"Very funny."

"What about the favor you owe me?"

"What favor?! I told you, the groceries-"

"Not that. I'm talking about the little lie you had me spin for your dear old Granny. I believe you mouthed the sentence 'please…I'll do whatever."

Vera blushed deeply, she had hoped he would have forgotten that.

"Yeah…I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you do"

Vera looked around the car helplessly. _**Yeah…maybe I should have just told Mamaw who he was.**_ She tugged at her hair distractedly.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked meekly.

"Sex."

Vera turned to look at him. She was fine with that, which meant there was more to the favor than just sex.

"What kind of sex?" She thought she had found what would be his loop hole.

"Just sex. Normal, ordinary, fun-"he winked at her "sex."

Vera considered him. The look on his face told her this was not the whole story. Then it hit her.

"Where?"

"What do you mean 'where'?"

"I mean, you're lording a favor over me, you're not about to be asking me for normal sex at home."

Crowley grinned _**this is so much more interesting than I thought it would be.**_

"You got me. Even though you said 'I'll do whatever' which doesn't have a limit set on it in any way, I'll only ask for it once."

"What do you mean once?"

"One time and one time only, I'm going to ask you for sex and you're going to give it up, Darling, regardless of time or place."

Vera was blushing furiously. This seemed like a pretty bad deal for her, though really maybe not…he could ask for a lot worse, of that she was sure.

"Um…ok...but not in front of, you know…people I know or something."

"Come now!" He huffed indignantly "What kind of man do you take me for? I'm not going to ask for a fuck on the Christmas dinner table."

"That's exactly the kind of man you are!" She nearly shouted. Crowley laughed thoroughly.

"Well, aren't you perceptive, Love?"

"I think I'm just getting to know you."

"That is unfortunate for us both, I think."

* * *

Crowley strolled casually inside and set his bags down with a thud before flopping onto the couch.

"Hey! Aren't you going to help me put the groceries up?"

"No." He looked affronted. Stupid girl should realize she was lucky he had even carried any inside.

"Please?"

"I think I said 'no', Cupcake." He put his feet on the coffee table.

"You are such a dick head." Vera grumbled, unloading the contents of a bag.

Crowley stood, gathering himself up. Vera turned to look at him.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Pet I-"

"Get out of my face."

"Excuse me?" He was barely an inch from her. To make his point he leaned in a little closer.

"Back the fuck up, dude."

Crowley blinked. She was not properly afraid of him at all. Her hands where fists, planted firmly on her hips. She looked confident, defiant. How odd.

"Listen-"He began.

"No, you listen, ass hat. I've said it before Crowley, I'm not looking for a 24/7 thing. If you don't want to act like a real couple, fine. Show up, scare me, fuck me and then leave. But don't hang around all weekend and expect me to fucking worship you."

Crowley stood rooted to the spot, 'taken aback' hardly covered his reaction. _**Women **_he thought mournfully. _**Or maybe it's just this woman**_. Vera crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him firmly.

"It is sexy Crowley…or uh, _you _are sexy. I like the dark stuff, I really do. But I don't want all dark all the time. I also think you're sexy when you're being nice or making jokes. If you want to actually get to know me, in a non-biblical way that is, then we gotta get a mutual kind of thing going here."

Crowley considered. He did love a woman who spoke her mind. Though, he would also prefer her to be subservient to him and only speak her mind to others…but he'd never met anyone like that… so those people probably didn't exist. He still wasn't sure about the girl, he needed to be able to stay close to her. This little outburst had proven very solidly he needed more time to work on her, to be sure she would not trade him out for a plaid-coated monstrosity. He sighed heavily, grabbing a bag.

"Where does this go?" He looked at her sullenly, holding a box of cookies aloft.

"Aw-" She giggled "-see, you still look sexy, even with that 'sad kicked puppy' face." She crossed the room and put her arms around his neck, he leaned down slightly. She breathed softly into his ear, making the tiniest moan followed by a shy giggle. Crowley grinned widely as she planted a very suggestive kiss on his jaw bone before returning to his ear. She breathed a sentence, in a quiet, lusty tone. "That…goes…in… the…cabinet."

"You bitch." He gripped as she let go of his neck.

Vera laughed so hard she doubled over, clutching at her side. Crowley stomped into the kitchen and put away the contents of the bag rather roughly.

"See! That's what you're like! That's what it's like to try and put up with you and all your sexy teasing!" She finally managed to contain her amusement.

Crowley looked at her. _**Dammit, I actually don't hate that little bitch…odd**_. He continued to give her a surly look, but bent over and picked up another bag.


	16. The Warning

AN: I would like to thank you all for being so patient. I have had some very bad months, culminating in the death of a loved one. I want to apologize for taking so long to update, but I really did have a lot going on. Hopefully, as things settle down it will not take me so long to post new chapters. I made this chapter quite a bit longer than usual, I hope this makes up for it's tardiness a bit. ^_^ Again, thanks, and please review!

* * *

**The Warning**

"Where's the liquor?" Vera queried, pulling her head out of the fridge.

"On the counter, Darling." Crowley was reading intently. Vera cast a glance at him.

"Is…is that one of my Agatha Christie books?"

"Shhh… He's got them all gathered in the parlor. Come on Poirot, _obviously_ it wasn't the jilted lover. He's much too weak to have killed her. Get to the point, man." Vera could only scarcely contain her giggling. She picked up the bottle of scotch, opened it and sniffed. _Bleh… it smells really boozy. Maybe I could mix it…_

"What goes with scotch?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you drink with scotch?"

"More scotch." Crowley sat up sharply as the implication of her question struck him. "Whoa whoa, hold on Kitten, are you trying to _mix_ my scotch with something?" He looked at her in horror.

"Yes….?"

"Why?!" He demanded. Vera shrugged. "It's a sipping scotch, a gentleman's drink Love. That bottle is one hundred years old, you cannot mix it with anything! It's sacrilege."

"Can I take shots of it?"

"No, again, it's for sipping! I-"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh. Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm just trying to pregame." She quickly cut of his tirade, setting the bottle back down.

"Do what?"

"You know, get a little buzzed before I go."

"Why?"

"…So that I don't spend a fortune buying drinks at the bar."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "I already told you I'm paying."

"Meh, old habits die hard I guess." She spied his duffle bag sitting near the couch. She walked toward it. "Did you bring anything else?"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Crowley chided as he sprung out of his seat, grabbing the bag out of her hands. "You don't need to look in there."

"Fine. Keep your secrets, weirdo." Vera laughed.

"Here." Crowley produced a bottle of vodka.

"Sweet!" She eyed him suspiciously "Can I mix this one?"

"Yes, yes if you must." He replied haughtily. Vera made herself a drink. She was already pretty excited. She loved drinking, she didn't make a habit of it, but she had always enjoyed it. It was liberating in a way, being able to not give a shit about anything. Of course, it was dangerous for the same reason.

Crowley had picked back up his book. Vera walked slowly over to him, her drink already half empty. He glanced up.

"Can I help you?"

She giggled "Yeah actually…" He sat his book down. "Would you be our driver?" He raised an eyebrow. "Pleeeeassseee." Crowley patted his lap. Vera blushed but sat down. She chose to position herself so that she was sideways in his lap, still able to look him in the face. Crowley smiled, wrapping his arms around her, keeping her in place.

"Who was going to drive originally?"

"Well… Abby was going to be our DD, it's her turn. Buuuuttt if you do it then the girls can car pool and meet us up there. Then we can take them home. Abby can get her car later."

"So you're asking me to drive home a car full of drunken young girls?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Very well." Vera grinned up at him. "On one condition."

"Ugh! Everything has to have a condition with you." She poked him on the shoulder playfully.

"What can I say, Love? I have a thing for making deals."

"I shall hear your terms."

"Let me pick your outfit."

Vera expressed her mistrust with a snort. Crowley continued to look serious.

"Fine! But don't make me look like a nun!"

"No worries there love. Besides, role play is next week."

Vera laughed until she caught sight of his highly serious expression.

* * *

As she walked toward the bar Vera tugged at her black skirt. It was by far the shortest one she owned. The "too high" high heels somehow made the skirt seem even skimpier. Crowley had paired it with a sparkly silver tank top. She had fully believed he would take pains to make her dress modestly. _Apparently not._ He wore a suit, like always. She had asked him if he even owned anything else, in answer he had laughed. He'd "compromised" by wearing what he called his most festive suit. It was navy blue, instead of black. His tie was a brighter blue with a faint paisley print. He had insisted that the tie was what lent the outfit its "sense of whimsy." There was no arguing with him. Vera was already a bit tipsy, Crowley had helped her out of the car with a sly expression.

The music could be heard on the street, a dull thumping ringing of off the surrounding buildings. Vera made a tiny squeal of excitement. This would be a good night. There was no line at the door for some reason. They were able to walk right in. Vera looked around for her friends, finally finding them in the upstairs lounge.

The club had two floors. The top had a bar and couches, and was the best to try and have a conversation in. The downstairs had the dance floor, complete with stage, and a bar. There was a room adjoined to it that contained the stage used for the nightly drag shows, as well as a more classic bar with little stools.

She waved at her friends who all chimed back in greeting. They had taken up residence on a couch in the corner. Vera smiled.

"Oh my god your hair looks great Abby!" She took a seat next to her. Crowley was left standing, looking impatient.

"I know, right?" Abby flipped some hair over her shoulder, for dramatic effect. Her hair had been brown, which Vera had always liked, but now it was fire engine red. She wore pin-up style makeup, complete with winged eye liner and scarlet lips. Vera forced her eyes to look away from her friend's low cut top.

"It looks really great! Did you pay someone to-"Vera began, but paused when Crowley coughed forcefully.

"Oh!" _ I must be a little tipsier than I thought._ "Guys, this is Crowley…my uhh boyfriend. Crowley this is Abby, Elizabeth and Maddie." She pointed at each girl in turn. Crowley smiled.

"Ladies, charmed I'm sure." He winked. Vera felt her face heating up. "So what are we drinking, lovelies? I'm buying." Vera's flush deepened. Her friends looked at each other for a moment.

"Seriously." Vera encouraged. " Uhh he doesn't mind." With a shrug the girls submitted their orders. Crowley strolled with confidence to the bar.

"He _is_ real." Abby muttered.

"Dammit Abby! I've told you a thousand times he's real!"

"Excuse me for questioning you finding a guy like that around here." Abby chuckled.

"He…looks a little too old for you." Maddie added. Vera glared at her. Maddie shrugged, adjusting her glasses.

"You're still never going to win any medals for tact Maddie."

"I'm just saying."

"I think he's kinda cute." Elizabeth chimed in.

"Kinda?" Said Vera, affronted. "You guys are just jealous of my hot British boyfriend."

"Did you guys get serious?" Abby leaned forward in her seat.

"I- well yeah a little. I mean we are dating, you know… not just messing around."

"Who's messing around?" A rough British voice called, his hands holding several drinks.

"No one!" Vera squeaked quickly taking the cup he offered.

The conversation that followed was light and fun. Her friends, with the exception of Maddie, warmed up to Crowley quickly. They laughed at his jokes and listened to his stories. He kept them supplied in booze. After a while everyone was very tipsy.

"Let's go dance already! Or watch one of the shows!" Abby suggested. A man walked by and she turned her head as he left. "Did you see that guy with the tats? Oh… my… Lanta!" Vera giggled, starting to feel the alcohol.

"Ohmygosh" Elizabeth agreed, sucking in a breath. "I did see him, and I would like to keep seeing him."

"Crowley has tattoos." Vera offered. She blinked, not sure why she had made that comment at all.

"Really? Well that takes him up a point on the scale," Abby commented. She stood shakily. Vera looked at her then Crowley. Her date shook his head.

"Uhh…I'll catch up with you guys." Vera said quietly. She heard Maddie scoff and sit back down. Abby and Elizabeth went off in search of tattoo guy. Maddie folded her arms over her chest tightly.

"What do you do for a living?" Maddie's voice had a hard edge. She crossed one long leg over the other, her studded high heels catching the light. _Oh no,_ Vera thought desperately, she had seen that look before.

"Maddie…" The word was a plea. Her friend raised her hand.

"I'm talking to this asshole over here, Vera."

"I am a stock broker." Crowley replied proudly.

"With enough free time to chase around girls that could be his daughter?"

"Maddie please!" Vera interjected.

"I happen to be very high up on the food chain, tart. It has its perks." Vera did not like the look in his eyes.

"Uh-huh. Vera, have you ever actually seen him do any work? No successful stock broker in the world could go all weekend without doing something."

"I have PEOPLE for that sort of thing." He was getting angry.

"Apparently not people to dress you. Or give you a good haircut." Maddie narrowed her eyes. Vera could see Crowley's face darkening.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Vera shouted. Maddie's face was colored with anger. Vera turned to her date. "Crowley just, just go down stairs for a minute…Please!" He opened his mouth but thought better of it.

"Someone's a little pent up, eh? Which, if that's how you thank a guy for buying your liquor, it's no wonder you don't get laid enough." Maddie did not dignify his statement with a response.

Vera heard him muttering what sounded an awful lot like 'ungrateful little bitch' as he walked away.

"Maddie! What the fuck dude?!" Vera was angry with her friend for being so rude…and for making a valid point. She really never had seen Crowley do any actual work. But maybe he did have people to do it for him. _Or maybe he's a liar._

"That guy is not good enough for you Vera. He's a bad guy. I know it."

"What, are you psychic?"

"No, I just have a pair of eyes Vera, and I'm not infatuated and unable to think."

"I'm fine, thank you very much." Vera huffed indignantly.

"No, no you're not. I saw him tell you not to go with your friends. Does he do that shit all the time?"

"No, I-"

"He buys you stuff all the time?"

"What? I mean, yeah sometimes."

"Has he asked you to move in with him?"

"Sorta but-"

"Vera, he's trying to control you! It's obvious! Vera-" Maddie looked at her sternly " Has he hit you?"

"No! I mean, it's complicated! You wouldn't understand it Maddie."

"Try me."

"Uggghhh! It's-it's just a sex thing, ok? We get a little, uh, rough…and he's creative."

"Me and my boyfriend get rough, Vera. But he doesn't tell me what to do in front of my friends." Maddie gasped "Oh shit, you're not in love with that douchebag are you?"

"Fuck you, Maddie! No one's in love, ok? I like it ok? I like the rough stuff and I like him! God Maddie stop being a bitch! Just let me have this ok? You think I don't know it won't last? I'm fully fucking aware! I know it won't end good, I'm not an idiot! He's gonna rip my heart out and stomp all over it! I know that! Just shut up and let me enjoy it while it's still good!" Vera wiped at a tear. Maddie sighed heavily.

"I'm afraid he's going to hurt you, I mean really hurt you Vera. There's just…something about his eyes."

Vera sniffled "I know." She whispered. "But I'm not stopping."

Maddie stood, she pulled her long brown hair out of her face. "Ok. Don't say I didn't warn you." Vera nodded. "Well, I think I'll catch a cab home."

Vera didn't say anything, Maddie walked down the stairs.

"He's gonna rip my heart out and stomp all over it!" Crowley grinned at the words coming through the coin. A quick spell had enabled him to hear her clearly as he sat at the bar. None of the other nearby patrons could hear or see anything strange. _At least she knows_, _poor thing._ It was odd to him. She knew perfectly well that there was no way their "relationship" would end well, yet she refused to give up on it. _Well, I am extremely charming and very, very handsome_. Crowley had used much of his self-control to keep from flinging that little bitch out the upstairs window. She would pay for this. But he'd have to make sure it looked like an accident. Placating himself with these thoughts he ordered another drink. The girl next to him had a beautiful fruity concoction in her hands. That was what he really wanted. But he didn't think Vera would let him live it down if she found him drinking a beverage garnished with little umbrellas.

"Hey." Vera sat on the stool next to him. She had been crying. Crowley made an indignant noise.

"Did that little skank make you upset, Pumpkin? Where is the bitch I'll tell her-"

"No."

"No what?"

"She left. And I don't want you to tell her anything, ok?"

"But-"

"Please Crowley. I'm sorry she was a jerk. Just drop it."

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine. If that's what you want."

"It is." Vera held her hand up, the bartender leaned her way, "Something fruity. And strong!" A moment later she was holding a large Pina Colada. She sucked it down mournfully. Crowley said nothing, but occasionally stole glances at her drink.

"Do you want one?" Vera giggled, catching him looking.

"No, don't be ridiculous." Vera smiled widely before calling out for another drink. The bartender supplied it.

"Here, don't be shy! It's good." She giggled again. Crowley snatched the beverage away from her. He drank it, doing his best to look aloof. For a brief moment he recalled the times a certain good looking hunter had ordered just such a drink for him. He quickly shook the memory from his head.

Vera had finally calmed down and was starting to get a buzz again. She had lost her remaining friends in the club somewhere. _I wonder if they caught tattoo guy._

"V!" came a high sweet voice from somewhere behind her. _Oh fuck my life._

"Charlotte." Vera turned around stiffly. Crowley looked up curiously from his drink.

"How are you babe?" The other woman gave her a wink. She was tall and tattooed, two of Vera's favorite things. Her black hair was expertly curled and her makeup was gorgeous, like always.

"I- I'm good. Uh Char, this is Crowley… my _Boyfriend." _Vera's smile was wooden.

"Oh?" Charlotte looked at the suited man critically. "This old guy?"

"I'm not that bloody old!" Crowley stood.

"Crowley this is Charlotte…uh, we used to date."

"You're cruel as ever V. 'We used to date' that's what you call a year long relationship?" Charlotte gave her large pouty eyes.

"_Used to_ is the operative part of that phrase Char." Vera slid out of her chair to stand next to Crowley. "I told you I didn't want to talk to you again."

"What? I can't see an old friend and chat?"

"I know you Char. You thought I was alone and you were hoping for an easy score." The other girl feigned an indignant gasp. "I told you I'm done. What you did was not ok, and it was two years ago Char! Get over yourself. I'm not interested, stop dropping by my work too. It's fucking weird." Vera's tone was bland, she was simply done.

Charlotte's face twisted into a harsh smile. "Fine. I knew you'd go back to the other team anyways. You like dick too much"

"OH FUCK YOU CHARLOTTE! Your lack of a dick was never the problem! The fact that you're a cheating asshole is the problem! How much more clearly can I say it?! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Charlotte made a snarling noise and grabbed Vera's drink, she drew her hand back. In an instant Crowley was beside her, she hadn't even seen him move. He caught the girl's wrist just as she was about to throw, gripping tightly and securing the drink.

"I don't think so dearie. Get. Out." His voice was dangerous. The ex growled in frustration but relinquished the drink, wrenching her hand free.

"Ta." Crowley called after her.

"Thanks." Vera said wearily.

"Course. You know perfectly well I'm the only one allowed to get you wet." He winked, giving her a lewd grin.

Vera laughed in spite of herself.

* * *

Vera had given up on mixed drinks and moved on to shots. Her mood had been drastically lowered. Crowley watched with interest as she put away shot after shot of vodka.

"Slow down." He warned.

"Meh," was all the rebuttal she offered before downing another.

"Do _not_ throw up in my car."

"Don't worry, I don't throw up."

Crowley looked unconvinced but didn't argue further. He grinned at her slyly. She was no longer interested, or capable, of hiding her accent. She hadn't pronounced the 'g' at the end of 'ing' words for over an hour.

Tired from their unsuccessful hunt for tattoo guy, Abby and Elizabeth approached the bar.

"Hey, where's Maddie?" Elizabeth asked.

"Maddie's a fucking bitch." Vera's head was on the bar.

"Yeah, I know. I said _where _is Maddie? Not, _what_ is Maddie?" Elizabeth grinned.

"Good one." Vera congratulated slowly. "Maddie made an ass of herself and left. Let's not dwell on the past." She held her newly refilled shot glass aloft, toasting… no one in particular. Elizabeth and Abby exchanged meaningful looks.

"How many of those have you had?" Abby asked softly, giving Crowley a pointed look. Vera shrugged and giggled happily.

"More than one…less than a hundred." Vera laughed at her cleverness as Abby sighed heavily. "There were drinks…" Vera struggled to get her words out "I drank these dranks withhhhh my mouth. Heheh now I am drank. Err… drunk. Hey my face is tingling. Do you guys have tingly faces? It's pretty awesome." Her drunken tirade devolved into manic giggling. Elizabeth turned to Crowley.

"Hey, don't buy her anymore. Look at her! You should-"

"I warned her."

"Well, quit paying for them! She's too cheap to buy them for herself."

"She's a big girl. She can do what she wants."

Elizabeth made a frustrated noise before grabbing Abby by the arm.

"We need to get her away from the bar. You know how she gets when she drinks too much." She whispered behind her hand. Abby nodded.

"Vera?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you too drunk to dance?"

"Fu-fuck youamnot… drunk." Her words didn't seem to want to come out right.

"You just said you were drunk." Abby sighed.

"Nooooope not ringing a bell. Good God you're good looking. Hehehe that was almost an awesome alliteration. Oh wait! That last one was an alliteration! The words… they all started with 'A'."

"How can you remember the concept of alliteration perfectly but not remember you just admitted to being drunk?" Abby was exasperated but still laughing.

"Cause I'm fucking smart…and also not drunk. What are you laughing at Crowley? You dick."

Vera continued to deny that she was drunk, which was the first and biggest sign of her inebriation. After some time her friends managed to drag her away from the bar and onto the dance floor. Vera could dance decently well, or she thought so anyways. Booze made her a more… enthusiastic dancer though and she laughed at jokes no one had made.

Crowley stood watching. He was a bit above dancing in a club like this, but he did not mind watching a drunken Vera and her tipsy friends attempt it. The girl was absolutely wasted and he knew she'd regret it later. But he had to admit, it was very amusing to watch.

Music began playing in the next room, indicating that one of the drag shows was about to start. The group of friends seemed to make a decision. They walked his direction, Vera waved manically.

"Show! Watching us-no-no we are watching and to- ah fuck it. Follow."

Crowley laughed, but did follow her to the next room. There was a small stage where music blared. Her two friends managed to squeeze into a spot near the runway. Crowley and Vera stood a little behind them, watching. Crowley was not impressed. He had seen some pretty talented drag queens and these were mediocre at best. Vera seemed to appreciate them though and he made a mental note to take her to Thailand. She obviously had never seen a real drag show.

Vera turned, looking at Crowley blearily.

"What?" He had poked her very hard on the shoulder.

"Come on." He hissed, pulling her back out of the crowd. Vera didn't argue. He led her through the club, stopping at the men's bathroom. His grin was filthy. Before she could ask he had dragged her through the door and into a stall. Vera shook her head, her surroundings sobering her up a bit.

"Wha-"

"Sex."

"Excuse –"

"Now. I've decided to go ahead and call in that favor you owe me Pet."

Vera was blushing furiously.

"No! Crowley I can't… here its its…"

Crowley looked around.

"It's fine. I kept to your rules, we're not in front of anyone you know." Vera squinted, trying to make her brain work. When she was drunk her brain slowed down and it became much harder for her to string together a sentence.

"We…we'll get in trouble."

Crowley barked out a laugh.

"I don't 'get in trouble' Love." He pulled her against him. "And neither will you when you're with me."

Crowley had chosen the stall at the very end. One of its walls was actually the wall of the building itself and the stall was a bit bigger than the others.

"I-"Vera tried to stammer a response, but Crowley didn't give her the time. He slammed her up against the wall, Vera could feel the cold of the tiles through her tank top. Crowley's lips crashed against hers and she didn't resist. Drinking always seemed to make her horny for some reason… and of course, being with Crowley tended to have the same effect.

He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders before pulling both of her arms above her head. He pinned them to the wall with his left hand. Vera shivered. He had a fierce intensity in his eyes. Usually there was a kind of calculation that he put into sex, he was patient and showed self-restraint. This was not like that at all. It was all fire and sharp edges. Vera wrapped her leg around him, like the slut she hadn't known she was until that moment. Crowley growled with satisfaction. His pants were out of the way in an instant and he pulled her other leg around him. He pressed her into the wall, a tight grip on her thighs keeping her aloft. Vera had only a moment to appreciate his strength before he was pounding into her, all thoughts drifted away after that.

She was trying her best to keep from screaming, but Crowley was making that very difficult. His mouth was on her neck now and his teeth scraped the delicate skin there, the threat made her tremble. He bit into her hard and Vera writhed in his arms, she cried out and Crowley pulled back with a smile, satisfied. He continued his relentless pace and Vera tightened her grip on his neck. She knew she was close. She told Crowley as much between thrusts when she could manage to get words out. Crowley was growling with each movement, his grip on her legs was going to bruise her. Vera was almost there…

"What the fuck, man?! C'mon!" Someone banged against the stall door. Vera's orgasm completely halted, Crowley's did not. She panted heavily, for once not clouded by her own climax, she felt the hotness as Crowley finished and she was positive she had never been a brighter shade of red.

"I'm gonna get security you fuckin' weirdos!" The man outside the door called to them gruffly. Vera watched Crowley take a deep breath. She was very surprised by how even his voice was when he answered.

"You do that mate, and it'll be the last thing you _ever_ do." Vera knew Crowley wouldn't hurt her but the tone of his voice had her shrinking away from him. The man outside of the stall didn't answer but she could hear him walking away. Crowley shook his head.

"Bastard." He grumbled. He adjusted his grip on Vera and began thrusting with renewed vigor.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She gasped.

"You faked me out."

"What?"

"I thought you were going to come, but you didn't, you faked me out."

"I didn't do it on purpose, that guy-"

"Doesn't matter."

"I appreciate you being a generous lover and all but can't we-"

"Shut the fuck up, Whore. I want you to come."

Vera moaned slightly and decided to stop arguing.

* * *

Vera stumbled a bit, her feet were killing her. She was an _extremely_ flammable shade of red. Vera had refused to make eye contact with anyone as she left the men's bathroom, straightening her skirt. Her date looked more than a little pleased with himself. Crowley had not allowed his partner to clean up after their devious encounter. He was thoroughly enjoying the idea that his come could be staining her panties at that very moment. The look on her face told him that he might be right.

Vera had been thrilled to find that her friends were not on the first level. This was good news. She had failed very miserably to remain quiet once Crowley had really kicked it up a notch. She was insanely unsteady now, a mix of booze and sex had made walking difficult. She only just managed to ascend the stairs. Her friends were seated. Crowley offered them new drinks and they accepted. Vera followed him to the bar.

"I want-"

"No, love." Crowley cut her off forcefully. He handed her a bottle of water. "You may be starting to border on a bit too drunk." Vera pouted in an impressively pathetic way. She tugged on his sleeve. Crowley grinned and leaned down so she could speak directly into his ear.

"Pleasssse. Please Daddy? C'mon just a bit more." It wasn't hard to see that Crowley was becoming aroused.

"No, Princess. You've had enough." Vera saw him swallow forcefully. He was still every bit as firm and intimidating as ever, but she could easily see that she could get her way. She clutched his right hand in both of hers and used the tiniest, cutest voice she could muster.

"Daaadddyyyy please? You've got all the money. Buy me a drinnnkkk." Crowley was practically glowing with pride. With his ego rapidly inflating he bought Vera the drink she requested. She toyed with her hair shyly while the bar tender made her extra strong daiquiri. _Gotcha _she thought with amusement. She was a bit too drunk to consider that playing Crowley was a bad idea. After Crowley handed her the drink the act was dropped immediately. She grabbed the tall glass and pulled her shirt back up, covering the liberal amount of cleavage that had been showing. She then sauntered away. She didn't even say thank you. Crowley stood rooted to the spot. He quickly became aware of the trick that she had just pulled.

"You will pay for that, you little whore." The words were whispered into her ear as Crowley sat down next to her. Still thoroughly drunk, Vera was not quite able to truly appreciate his threat. Instead, she giggled madly and jumped into the conversation Abby and Elizabeth were having.

The night slowly began to wind down. There was a bit more drinking and dancing, and a great deal of giggling. Her friends did not ask about the mark on her neck, but she knew they could see it. Crowley continued to buy drinks for everyone, even Vera. Though he did cast stern glances her way as she consumed her beverages.

Finally, everyone was tired. They piled into Crowley's beautiful car and he drove Vera's friends to their nearby home. Technically, Abby and Elizabeth had separate homes but they could often both be found at Abby's house. They planned to spend the rest of the night at Abby's eating junk food and making fun of the people they worked with. They didn't invite Vera, they knew she had other plans.

It was just Crowley in the car with her now. She was still a bit too drunk to feel the tension. Vera groaned heavily.

"I need to eat." She muttered.

"Good thing we bought groceries." He replied flatly.

"No, don't be ridiculous I don't want to cook."

"Where do you propose we get food at three in the morning?"

"Waffle house. Yep, always waffle house. Waffle house forever."

"Oh Hell, you want to go to the Waffle House?"

"What part of 'Waffle house forever' was too much for you to understand?"

"Bollocks."

Twenty minutes later Crowley was seated in a syrup-sticky booth, questioning the life choices that had led him to a Kentucky Waffle House just before sunrise. Vera took turns between drunken laughter, stuffing her face, and choked sobs. Crowley wasn't sure which of these moods would win out in the end. Unfortunately for him, it turned out to be the last on that list. A no longer hungry, but now sobbing wildly, Vera was led from the Waffle House and back into his car. Crowley had not been able to determine a cause for her tears and had never been so glad to see her shitty apartment complex come into view. He ushered her inside. Crowley hung up his coat, slowly realizing that the tears had quieted. He turned in time to see why. Vera was drinking vodka from the bottle. Crowley sighed. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

"I've never been this drunk in my life." She stammered.

"I would never have guessed." Crowley came up behind her. He pulled her away from the counter, and the vodka that rested there. "Sit down with me, Love."

Crowley pulled her down onto the couch with him. She made herself comfortable on his lap. She reached up and touched his beard. Crowley could see the concentration etched into her face as she performed the action.

"I…I like this."

"My beard?"

"Yep. Very good…much sexy. Keep it forever. Or at least the next thousand years or so." She giggled.

"I think I can do that Pet."

"I-I" Vera stammered for a moment. She tugged at the lapel of his dress shirt, obviously trying to gather her words.

"Yes, Love?" He encouraged.

"Um. I, I really like you" Her words were slurred but Crowley heard them clearly. "Even if you are a scary mean guy."

"Thank you darling, that's… very nice of you to say."

"You like me too! I know it. You're not as think- no, wait… you're not as tough as- shit. You're not as tough as you think, buddy! There, that was it."

"You know, you're right." Crowley grinned sharply. "I am rather fond of you." He started as he realized that statement was not a lie. Vera missed the reaction though, her head was on his chest.

"I like when you stay here." Her voice was a whisper he had to strain to hear. "I… don't dream."

"Dream?" Crowley said eagerly. "Tell me about the dreams," He demanded.

But it was too late. Vera was softly snoring against his chest.


	17. The Essay

AN: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. Last year was one of the hardest I have ever endured. In any case, I hope to be able to write more and get chapters put up more quickly! I haven't given up on this story. There is something I would like to know, if you guys would be kind enough to respond via a review. Would you like me to continue with more sex scenes and cute dates or would you rather I dive more into my main plot? I am having a great time writing all the sex and dates but I'm afraid the story may be dragging a bit. Well, let me know your thoughts! Thank you all very much, please enjoy!

* * *

It was cold. The sort of chill that creeps up on you after rain has fallen. The air smelled wet, droplets still clung to the leaves. She turned her head. It was dark, she strained to see but her eyes were not designed for such low light. There was a new scent now, very much like an animal. A stench of damp fur and dry blood overwhelmed her. She could hear snarling. Vera pressed her back against one of the many trees. She tried to steady her breathing. _Not real,_ she reminded herself. _It's not real._ She didn't need to look to know that the animal was on the other side of the tree. The growling intensified. Vera gathered herself up. Any second she would see it. Close…it was so close… she heard twigs cracking as it rounded the tree-

Vera's eyes snapped open. She sat straight up in the bed emitting a noise that was part scream and part war cry. It took several seconds of hard panting for her to realize that she was home. She wiped at the sweat on her forehead. The door to her bedroom practically flew off its hinges. Crowley was standing in the door way. He looked ready to do battle.

"Where are they?" He looked around furiously.

"Where are who?"

Crowley blinked at her.

"Where are the people responsible for making you scream like that? What happened?!"

Vera laughed nervously and tapped the side of her head. "Up here" She answered.

"A dream?"

"Yeah. Just a dream."

"Does this…happen often?"

Vera looked down at her hands. How could she possibly explain her dreams?

"I…I have nightmares sometimes. They feel real and sometimes I get confused. I have them more if I go to bed stressed or if I'm sick. Which, speaking of-"Vera stood slowly. She clutched the side of her head and made her way to the bathroom.

"Ok, Love?" She heard him call through the door.

"ughhh"

"Are you vomiting?"

"No… I thought I might but I'm good. Just nauseous. Bleh and a huge headache."

"Well, you drank enough to win the favor of Dionysus. I feel he should have blessed you, curious that you have a headache." His tone was light, but even in her current state his condescension was impossible to miss.

"Alas, I am but a mere mortal." Vera laughed slightly before wincing. "Get away from the bathroom you weirdo! Give me a minute… I'll be fine." She heard Crowley huff and then walk away.

Crowley reentered the living room. So his supernatural power on its own did not block her dreams. He had to be physically close to her to stop them from happening. He wanted to ask her for a bit more detail. The dreams could be solid proof that she was definitely the person he wanted. He was fairly certain already, but it was extremely difficult to trace a lineage that old. The more proof he could get, the better.

Vera slowly trudged into the room. She flopped face down onto the couch. Crowley looked at her out of the corner of his eye. If he didn't do something about this she was going to be no fun at all today. He seated himself by her and then slowly, deliberately he placed his hand on the back of her neck. He gently squeezed. Vera sighed happily but did not speak. After a moment he got up.

"I…I don't feel sick." Vera was amazed.

"Congratulations?"

"Wow. How weird." Vera smiled up at him. "I felt horrible a second ago. I was about to go back to bed. But I feel great right now. I mean, really, really great!"

"I'm glad Pet." Crowley only just managed not to smile. "Have some breakfast."

"You made food?" Vera walked into the kitchen. There was bacon, toast, and eggs. She was extremely impressed. Crowley walked up behind her.

"Pleased?"

"Yeah! Thanks!"

"Ah, what kind of Daddy would I be if I let you go hungry?" He slid his arms around her and whispered into her ear. Vera tensed. Suddenly a certain memory from the night before came rushing to her. Vera's sober brain realized what an unwise choice that had been. She giggled nervously, waiting to see if he would ask for an apology. He didn't. Instead he simply handed her a plate. Blushing and still slightly nervous Vera sat down to eat.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"There's a lot about me you don't know Pet."

Vera tried to think of anything she could possibly talk about that didn't involve last night. She failed miserably and the tension continued to rise. Crowley was a shining example of calm… of course. He seemed to simply be having a nice Sunday breakfast. Finally, Vera could take no more.

"I was drunk, ok!" She hadn't meant to say it so loudly.

"What are you on about, Kitten?" Vera grit her teeth. She hated it when he played coy in situations like this.

"I'm sorry about the thing with the drinks. It was mean…or rude or whatever. I don't know what I'm trying to say here. Are you mad?"

"Oh that." Crowley sat down his fork. Vera realized that was the first time in her life she had ever been intimidated by a man setting down his fork. "Are you sure you want to discuss that right now? Perhaps you should finish eating your breakfast." His voice wasn't harsh but Vera felt fear run through her none the less. She ate quickly and silently. A few moments later she stood and put her plate in the sink.

"That was good, I-"

"Don't talk."

Vera closed her mouth. Crowley got out of his seat. He gestured to the couch. Vera was about to sit down when he cleared his throat. He pointed to the floor. Vera sat crossed legged, she did not speak. Crowley settled himself on the couch. He grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing Vera onto her knees. He positioned her so that she was kneeling in front of him, her head on his knee.

"There, now we may discuss your indiscretion last night." Vera blinked up at him. She was getting wet already. Crowley knew how to do the small things correctly. No one had ever thought to position her like this before. _God _it was really working for her.

"You may speak. Explain to me what you did and why it was wrong."

"I... I called you uh that one thing. And um-"Vera stammered trying to explain, Crowley got bored quickly. He grabbed her throat and forced her to look up at him.

"You deliberately attempted to manipulate me. I knew what was best for you, it was time for you to stop drinking. Instead of being a good Pet you behaved like a spoiled brat. The fact that you ever thought that was a good idea shows me that, without a doubt, I have been too lenient with you. A tittle that you should use to show your respect for me was misused. You will be punished." Crowley constricted her airflow a little more with each sentence.

"I'm sorry! I was drunk, I didn't think it all the way through!"

"That doesn't matter." He let go of her neck. "Here is what will happen. You will be punished today in whatever way I see fit. Next weekend you and I will go out of town together where you will have a chance to redeem yourself. You will call me Daddy the entire weekend, regardless of time or place. You will do as I say and you will be a good little Pet. If you are good we will go to nice places and you will have fun and receive gifts. And if you misbehave…well, let's say _punishment_ hardly describes what I'll do to you."

Vera was shivering. She blinked up at him.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes…Daddy."

"Good girl." He patted her lightly on the head. Vera leaned into his touch. It had seemed so instinctual, it frightened her a bit. Crowley smiled approvingly.

"I do my best to be fair. You are an…opinionated little thing. Your personality is interesting and challenging. I allow many of your rude comments to slide. Last night however, was a serious infraction. If you want to act like an awful child then you will be punished like one." Crowley produced a lovely fountain style pen from within his suit jacket. Vera looked at it curiously. He pushed her head away from his knee and stood. He set a notebook and the pen into the floor behind her.

"Take off your clothes, fold them, and place them on the table."

Vera did as she was told. She was very careful to arrange her clothes in a neat fashion, she would not make the same mistake she had last time. Crowley circled her slowly. She knew he was observing the marks he had left behind. They still caused her pain but she absolutely loved them.

"Lay down on your stomach. Do not speak."

Vera obeyed. She laid as he indicated. Her feet were right in front of the couch, anyone sitting on it would have a great view of her ass. The note pad and pen were directly in front of her face.

"Now," his voice was rough and Vera felt a tingle in her stomach "Since you have behaved like a child, you can have a child's punishment. Lines."

Vera looked at him in confusion, she nearly spoke but managed to clamp her mouth shut at the last second. Crowley raised an eyebrow, it was clearly a challenge to speak. When she did not, he continued.

"This is the sentence you will write; I will not disrespect Daddy."

Vera was blushing hotly. She wondered if their game was going too far. She really didn't want a full time thing…or at least… she had never thought it was what she wanted. Crowley was looking down at her sternly and it occurred to her that she did not want to disappoint him. Wasn't that a strange way to feel? Was she even slightly normal anymore? There was no denying that she was aroused. She decided she'd just play along. She could always stop the game if she really wanted to…_right?_

"You will write this sentence five hundred times. Your penmanship will be neat and you will thank me when you are done. Do you understand?"

Vera nodded. _Hell, this is going to take forever._ Slowly the lines began to fill the page. Crowley had taken up residence on the couch. She could feel his eyes on her and it caused both excitement and anxiety. Vera started when she felt his hand on her skin, she hadn't heard him move. Crowley slowly traced the line of her spine down to her ass.

"Do not stop your work, do not make a sound."

He slowly parted her legs. Vera was doing her best to concentrate on her lines…it was not working. Crowley was gently stroking her pussy. Vera resorted to holding her breath to keep from making noise. Crowley slid one finer inside her.

"My, you're wet already Pumpkin. Do you like what Daddy's doing?"

Vera nearly spoke again but like before she remembered at the last second. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Good girl. You're following the rules better this time. But you may speak. I want to hear you say 'I like what you're doing Daddy'"

Vera pounced immediately on the chance to speak.

"I like what you're doing…Daddy." She whimpered as he picked up his pace. His finger was slipping rhythmically in and out. She couldn't believe how good he could make her feel with just his hand.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes! Yesss Daddy!" Vera was more than ready for sex. She was getting more turned on every second. She had set the pen down long ago.

"I'm not going to." Surely she had heard him wrong.

"What?" She whined.

"Only good girls get fucked. You're in trouble." He gave her a hard swat on the ass. Vera yelped. "I also see that you have stopped writing. You are a very bad girl. Very.-" Slap. "-Bad." Slap. Vera picked up the pen and began writing with renewed vigor. The stinging was still sharp on her skin. _He hits really hard_, she complained mentally.

Crowley stood and seated himself on the couch once more. Finally she was finished. Crowley held out his hand. She gave him the paper, twirling a piece of hair nervously.

"And?"

"Oh, uh. Thank you Daddy."

"Explain to Daddy what you did and why you were punished."

Vera was twirling her piece of stray hair so hard it was starting to hurt.

"I was disrespectful to you… so you punished me. I'm…I'm sorry."

"Good. Now that's straightened out we can move on to the next punishment." Crowley smiled.

"What!?"

"You put your pen down when I had clearly told you not to. If you can't even get through one punishment without breaking the rules, clearly it is a cry for more."

Vera hung her head but did not argue further.

"What do you want me to do…Daddy?" It was still a little hard for her to call him that. She wanted to, oh how she wanted to. But sometimes the embarrassment was almost overwhelming. Then again, maybe that was why she liked it so much.

"I want you to write me a little essay Pumpkin. Describe to me a deep dark fantasy you have locked away in that cute little head of yours. Make sure it's something you've never told anyone. And do NOT lie. I'll know. Also, don't you dare give me some tame little something. I know you've got some good ones in there."

Her stomach was doing flips. What should she write? It was clear that any facts provided would be used against her later. There were some things in her brain she was simply not willing to put down on paper. Though, she supposed, this was a good chance to tell him something she really wanted him to do.

"It doesn't have to be long, just detailed Love," he commented once she was back into the floor. Vera wrote slowly and carefully, pausing often to think. Finally she was done. The essay wasn't very long but she felt as though it were highly incriminating. She glanced back down at it, perhaps there was too much detail.

"Bring it to me." Crowley had noticed she was no longer writing. _Can't change it now. _Vera felt like her stomach was twisting in on itself. She knew the little scene she had written wasn't too outrageous for the BDSM world, but she was still blushing deeply as she walked toward the couch.

"Kneel."

Vera did so, holding out the notebook. Crowley shook his head with a sly smile.

"Read it to me, Pet."

Oh, this addition to the punishment made it so much worse. She had been partly pleased that she could express something she wanted without having to say it out loud. Reading this to him was going to take her to a level of embarrassment she had never been to before. She shook her head slightly. Crowley slapped her across the face.

"Do not argue with me. Read."

With her hands trembling Vera looked down at the paper, after a moment she was able to force words to come out.

"I…I uh have a fetish for giving up control. You know that, obviously. But I'd like an evening or night were that was all I did. You tell me what to wear and say, where to sit, when I can eat or go to the bathroom. Everything. Just for one day, mind you. I'd like to try my level best to be a good sub for you, at least for that day. I want you to tie me up, with ropes or chains or cuffs, it doesn't really matter. I want you to bind me and fuck me till I can't take any more. Fuck me everywhere, anywhere. Just do or have me do, whatever will get you off. Use my throat, or my ass, my pussy…whatever you want. I don't really care if I come, I just want you to….a lot. I-" Vera sucked in a breath, she had been reading at lightning speed. "- want to let you control me. We haven't done that yet, I know. I mean, we've played at it some but just for a little while I want to really try. I've been kind of embarrassed to mention it to you. It's something I'm pretty sure I'll like though. I'm not sure what else to write here. You get the idea of what I'm trying to say, hopefully. You're a creative man I'm sure you can come up with something."

Vera couldn't bring herself to look Crowley in the eyes for several long moments. When she finally could he had a gleeful, dark expression.

"Oh, Pumpkin. I could do that for you. I could do all those things and much, much more."

A tingle ran down her spine.

"I know you could." Vera looked at him sheepishly. Crowley seemed to consider for a moment.

"That was a lovely little piece of writing, Pet. However it wasn't a very dark fantasy. Many people want to give up control. I will get a more private one from you sooner or later. You know that. I also think you know that I will have no problem fucking you until you can't take it anymore."

Vera's face was on fire, hearing Crowley casually talk about fucking her senseless was both embarrassing and incredibly arousing. She simply nodded in answer to his statement. _This man will be the death of me. _The thought came unbidden to her mind. Crowley put on a devious smile. Vera wondered for a moment if she had accidentally said that out loud.


	18. The plague

AN: I decided to go ahead and post this new chapter today. it's sort of an apology for making you all wait so long! Please review and give me your opinion on the pacing of the story (as requested last chapter). Also any other constructive criticism you may have is always appreciated.

* * *

"Any luck?" Sam asked, sitting down heavily.  
"Less than you at Vegas." Dean shook his head. He closed the laptop with a snap.  
"Dean, that was one time, ok?" Sam crossed his arms.  
"Yeah, yeah, one time you came back to the hotel room with only your tighty whiteys."  
" I didn't know she could play so…she hustled- hey that's not the point!" Sam frowned.

Dean grinned broadly. Pestering Sam was one of life's few joys.

"Nah, I can't find a damn thing." He admitted.

It had been quiet since they'd killed that bunch of demons in Tennessee. There wasn't any demon activity anywhere and it made Dean nervous. Quiet might seem nice to some people. But quiet was never good for a hunter. Quiet meant something was coming, or someone was scheming. That reminded him.

"I haven't been able to find Crowley either. Dickbag won't pick up the phone."

"Why would he? You guys aren't besties anymore."

Dean could have been imagining it, but there seemed to be quite a bit of resentment in that sentence.

"Listen, I- never mind."

"How do you know that was him in Kentucky anyways?"

"I-"Dean hesitated for just a second "I heard his voice. I know it was him. And someone said Crowley. A girl."

"So what, you think he's kidnapping little girls?"

"I'm not sure if it was a little girl…look it just bothers me. Crowley was definitely in the middle of nowhere Kentucky, there was a massive demon attack not too far from there and now nothing."

"Yeah" Sam sighed heavily. "Something is up. I'll keep looking."

Dean couldn't describe exactly what he was feeling. He was just positive that somewhere Crowley was making a mess. He didn't want to, and he hoped he was wrong, but for some reason he felt sure that mess would be his problem to deal with soon enough.

* * *

Vera stared into space happily. Thinking about Crowley was her new favorite pass time at work. There was a lot to think about, after all. Sunday had been wonderful. She was still hung up on the fact that he had made breakfast. No one had ever done that before. It has been delicious, perfect seasoning and excellent technique. It told her that cooking must be a hobby of his. That was exciting on its own. It was almost as if he had seen a check list of her favorite traits in a partner and was slowly making his way down the list.

He had left not too long after her punishment on Sunday. That had disappointed her a little. Apparently something had come up at work. She couldn't blame him though. Everyone does things they hate in the name of keeping a job. Vera was snapped out of her daydream by a familiar voice.

"Soooo… How was your weekend?" Abby raised her eyebrows suggestively as she looked at Vera over the partition between them. Vera giggled.

"You were there for part of it woman!"

"Not all of it…"

"It was…very nice."

Abby tilted her head and encouraged her to continue.

"He…He made breakfast."

Abby laughed. They discussed the matter for quite a while. Tuesdays were relatively slow at the bank. Vera told her friend that she had made plans with Crowley to go to Columbus. He claimed there was a great deal of fine dining and shopping in the area. Vera had been before but thought it was too crowded. Though, money can change your experience of a place drastically.

Vera was secretly glad that he had not suggested they visit his home in Lexington. She couldn't quite place the feeling but she thought that once she entered his home, it would be very difficult to leave. Vera felt like she could trust Crowley. It was a weird feeling for her, but he had had many opportunities to harm her and hadn't. She knew he probably was never going to be able to commit to the relationship emotionally but for now, she was really just having fun…right? A trip to Columbus would be fun. So, why not?

The phone beside her desk began to ring shrilly.

* * *

Crowley was waiting not so patiently on his throne. He was oddly excited. His head was full of wonderfully horrible ideas he planned to unleash on his poor Vera. He hadn't had any reason to be so creative of late, it was quite fun. She always reacted beautifully too, watching her cry always helped brighten his mood. He had left a bit early on Sunday and made a stop by the home of a certain horrible bitch. But that was neither here nor there. He tried to focus. Jonathan had told him there was relevant new information. As if on cue, Jonathan came hesitantly through the door. He bowed and approached the throne.

"Your highness," His voice quivered, "We should be able to proceed this weekend."

"_This weekend?_" Crowley couldn't quite place why that bothered him so much.

"Yes sir. The wonderful thing about this spell is that it only requires a full moon. Not a rare eclipse or any other kind of astrological phenomenon."

Crowley frowned deeply.

"Have they finished translating all of the text?"

"Well, no sir."

"Hmm do we know what is required of the girl?"

"Yes sir, all we need is her blood."  
"Easy enough. How much?"  
"Sir?"  
"I can't imagine what was difficult to understand about that question."  
"Uh I don't know how much we… we just need it. Spill it all, just in case."  
Crowley stood, his anger sharp and primal, it was hard to keep his mask of civility in place.  
"Just in case? Just in case?! You're all bloody morons! What if I can do the spell with only a bowl full? Then why spill it all? The spell could be done multiple times! But if I use all her blood in one go I can't do that, now can I?"  
Jonathan sputtered in response.

"What about the girl herself? Often a spell requires a pure heart or a willing sacrifice. Do you know how hard it will be to get her to agree to be sacrificed in a spell? I'm certainly going to need more time than a week!"

He was fuming now. Did no one understand how important this was? This could make or break him. This could be the answer to his dark desires. And Jonathan would have him ruin it with guesses. Information was what he needed here. One hundred percent accurate, dependable information.

"Go back to the translation department and tell them to finish that damn book already. I've put too much work into this and that girl to let you morons screw it up. Next time you come to tell me about a spell, you better _damn_ well know exactly how the spell is done, or I'll cut your heart out and drain it 'just in case.'"

Bowing and apologizing profusely Jonathan left. Crowley rubbed his temples. Did no one around here understand how important the intent of a spell was? If all parties involved didn't have the "correct" intentions a spell could fall apart. Did his subjects really think he was putting so much time and effort into controlling this girl purely for his own amusement?

His phone rang. He grinned at who he saw on the caller id.

"Hello Pumpkin, Daddy's busy-"

There was a torrent of words and tears pouring through, he couldn't make out a single sentence. Vera was crying, in a deep guttural way. It was very unattractive. She was gasping and coughing. Crowley thought for a moment she was dying.

"What's wrong? Where are you?"

She didn't seem to be able to respond, the tears continued. Finally after a moment she choked out the name of her local hospital. Crowley hung up his phone. He couldn't imagine what had made her so upset but the fact that she was at a hospital had disturbed him greatly. If anything had happened to her the team assigned to guard her would most certainly be executed.

* * *

Vera was clutching her head. She was sobbing quietly now, her body was apparently running out of tears. She leaned back against the cool tile wall of the hospital. She was angry that Crowley had hung up on her. He hadn't even let her explain.

Suddenly Vera thought she smelled something. Maybe like a whiff of smoke and cologne. She was shocked when she saw Crowley round the corner. He squinted at her, assessing her for damage. He momentarily looked relieved. He held out his arms and Vera stood, she needed the hug that followed.

"What is this about Pet?"

"It-it's Maddie. She has… the plague! I mean, who gets that now?" Vera was crying again. Crowley was thankful she could not see his face. He forced back laughter.

"Oh, that's awful Pumpkin. I hope she" He cleared his throat "recovers quickly."

"No…She won't. The doctors don't think she'll make it through tonight. They won't let me in because as they describe it she's 'violently contagious'."

"I'm so sorry" Crowley held her tighter. He congratulated himself. This was one of the more interesting, and painful ways he had ever killed an enemy.

"I know she was mean to you, but Crowley I love her. She's been my friend since middle school. And I can't even get in to say goodbye."

Vera was sobbing again. Crowley realized he hadn't actually considered that Vera would be so upset about her friend dying.

"She doesn't have much in the way of family. Her boyfriend's coming as fast as he can but he was out of town for his job. Abby is calling everyone for me. Work said I could have the week off."

Crowley gently steered her back towards the chairs. He sat down beside her. Something in his stomach prickled just a little. For some reason, watching her cry today was making him feel slightly uncomfortable. How odd. He decided to try and cheer her up.

"Don't worry love, I'll take you out and you can forget all about-"

"Are you serious right now? I can't go anywhere. And if…if something does happen I won't be able to go anywhere for a long time! Abby and her family will need me. Even if-"She choked a bit before forcefully continuing"-_When_ she…makes it… recovery will take forever! It's a serious disease!"

Crowley blinked slowly. He hadn't thought about that. Why did everything keep conspiring against his weekend plans? Though, he did kind of bring this one on himself. He made up his mind.

"Don't worry Love, I have a feeling she'll pull through."

"You're just saying that." Vera sniffled. Crowley shook his head.

"If she does pull through and is healed and happy will you go out this weekend?"

"Yeah, I guess." Vera pinched the bridge of her nose. "But you know, there are more important things than what you want."

"Of course Princess."

Vera was surprised that Crowley had decided to stay with her. He didn't say much, but having him next to her did make her feel better. After about an hour he stepped away to use the phone.

Vera watched a doctor go into the room. She asked for the thousandth time if she could enter, but was denied. Angry and scared she sat in an uncomfortable chair, tapping her foot endlessly. When the doctor left the room he looked completely baffled, but he wouldn't say anything when Vera asked. Vera could hear hushed whispers as more and more doctors showed up.

Finally Crowley returned. Vera explained what was happening. They waited. No one would say a word. Somewhere around three in the morning Vera fell asleep with her head on Crowley's shoulder.

A few hours later Crowley gently shook Vera. The doctors were ready to talk. No one could give her a satisfactory answer. They kept saying words like medical anomaly, unprecedented, and even…miracle. Maddie was ok. Actually better than ok. Her disease was gone, every sore and blemish that had sprung up was simply no longer there. She was so healthy that the doctors were a little worried. They had been running tests for hours. Vera demanded again and again to know what had happened, but no one could say. Crowley tried his best to keep her calm.

"It's a miracle." A nurse smiled at her. "Just accept that God-"

"Don't talk to me about God." Vera cut her off with surprising venom. Crowley raised an eyebrow. "I would like science, please. I came here for science. If I wanted God I'd go to one of the six hundred churches here in town."

The nurse took a step back.

"We don't have an answer. She just isn't sick anymore. She doesn't even need her glasses! A scar on her forearm that I noticed when she came in isn't there anymore. It's just gone. If that's not a miracle I don't know what is." The nurse turned and walked away.

"Rude" Vera huffed as she folded her arms. Crowley chuckled lightly as he put an arm around her. "That scar was from a burn she got in high school when she worked at McDonalds. It's been on her arm for ten years…" Vera let her sentence simply hang there, she was deep in thought.

"Not willing to accept that her healing was divine intervention?"

"Oh, Please." Vera narrowed her eyes. "I'm willing to accept that people don't know what they're talking about in this fuckin' hick town."

"But you got what you wanted." Crowley pointed out.

"That's true." Vera sighed. "That never happens. Wonder why it did this time?"

"Because I'm here." He gave her a wink.

"You may be the world's biggest narcissist."

Crowley looked down at her. There was a sparkle in her eye that he definitely liked. This fiasco had allowed him a chance to be the shoulder to cry on. Which was a very helpful opportunity when trying to trick a girl into loving you. Yes, perhaps this was a success after all. Even though that little pain Maddie had still managed to make it through alive. He decided that perhaps just one more, small incident would be in his favor.


End file.
